


Ego Characterizations

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Activities, Anger, Annoying Habits, Auras, Books, Cake, Casual Wear, Cell Phones, Clothing, Comfort, Comfort Food, Conspiracy Theories, Contacts, Cosplay, Crying, Cute, DC Characters - Freeform, Dairy Queen Blizzards, Disney Movies, Dom/sub, Drawing, Dreams and Nightmares, Embarrassment, Emotions, Entertainment, Evil Laughter, Fame, Fast Food, Favorite Drinks, Favorite Movies/TV Shows, Fear, Fidget Habits, First Dates, First Impressions, First Kiss, Flowers, Food, Fruit, Gay, Gay Pride, Glasses, Guilty Pleasures, Happy, Hatred, Healthy Relationships, Hemophilia, Hidden Talents, High School, Hogwarts House Sorting, Holidays, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infamy, Insecurity, Irrational Fears, Jewelry, Kids, Language of Flowers, Languages, Laughter, Learning Disabilities, Least Favorite Food, MCU Characters - Freeform, Magic, Magical Creatures, Memes, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Mermen, Morning Routines, Murder, Music, Musicals, Nicknames, Nightly routines, Pain, Pain tolerance, Pets, Physical Weakness, Pictures, Pie, Pizza, Plants, Playlist, Pokemon, Power Outage, Referenced/Implied Cannibalism, Ringtones, Romantic Fluff, Rooms, Scars, Scents & Smells, Secrets, Sentimental, Sexualities, Showers, Shrunken, Sibling Rivalry, Singing, Slang, Sleeping Positions, Sneezing, Strength, Stress, Superpowers, TINY - Freeform, Tattoos, Terrifying Moments, Tickle Fights, Trapped In Elevator, Video & Computer Games, Weather, Weddings, Weird habits, Wings, YouTube, bad, body types, favorite food, heights, just bad, netflix, overloaded, pure goodness, sick, ticklish, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 146
Words: 60,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Chapters are lists of things that help me characterize the egos, so I decided to share!(Not an official part of the Ego Manor Series, if you follow that, it's literally just stuff that helps me solidify them as characters and keep things straight what I add into stories)





	1. Favorite Candy/Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, as I said in the description, this isn't officially part of the series, it's just some fun little extra shit, it's just literally how I view the egos! Enjoy what you will.

Dark: Hershey's dark chocolate

Wil: Literally anything with sugar, particularly cotton candy

Illinois: Sour Patch Kids

Eric: York Patties (the freezer is  _full_ of them)

King: Nutter Butters

Bim: Skittles

Ed: Glazed donuts

Bing: Those sour twin snake Haribo gummies

Google: Dum-Dum lollipops he discreetly steals from Wil (yes all four of them do this)

The Host: Bim's cinnamon cookies

Dr. Iplier: Also glazed donuts, but instead of buying his own he just steals Ed's

Silver: Mint Oreos

RJ: Hot Tamales candies

CJ: The tamer Mike and Ikes

Reynolds: Those really soft store-bought chocolate chip cookies

Yancy: Cinnamon Rolls

Captain: Rootbeer Barrels


	2. Sexualities

Dark: Gay  _and_ Genderfluid, with a preference toward the male side 

Wil: Pansexual

Illinois: Pansexual

Eric: Questioning (Because Derek was a prick and never told him he had options, the baby is exploring)

King: Gay

Bim: Bisexual

Ed: Straight, but quite possibly Aromantic

Bing: Gay

Google: Gay

The Host: Demisexual

Dr. Iplier: Gay

Silver: Straight, but Asexual

The Jims: Both are aro-ace, just weird and flamboyant

Reynolds: Straight

Yancy: Bi, asexual

Captain: Aromantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this satisfies any questions you may or may not have had about the egos' sexualities!


	3. How They Sleep

Dark & Wil: They sleep tangled together, like almost hugging each other with one's face buried in the other's hair

Dark: Alone, sleeps curled in a tiny ball with his knees tucked up to his chin

Wil: Honestly doesn't remember it's been so long (and his memory is  _shit_ )

Illinois: He'd be the type to be a massive cuddler if he had a partner, but without one he sleeps like  _diagonally_ in his bed, face-down and clutching his pillow

Eric: Also sleeps curled into the smallest ball he can manage, but for a wildly different reason from Dark

King & Bim: King's bed is tucked against the wall, so usually it ends up with King curled up against the wall with his forehead pressed to it and Bim spooning him from behind

King: Still against the wall

Bim: Absolute bastard face-down star-fisher

Ed: On his side. Like a normal human.

Bing & Google: Usually with Google's arms wrapped around Bing and Bing's face buried in his chest (if Peggy's with them she'll wedge herself between them because androids are  _warm_ )

Bing: Another bastard star-fisher, though him on his back, and Peggy on top of his logo if she's there

Google: Sleeps standing in his charging pod thing 

The Host & Dr. Iplier: Usually one spooning the other (depending on if the Host has a nightmare) or one on top of the other with their ear to the other's chest to listen to their heartbeat (also depending on the Host's nightmares)

The Host: For some reason, with his head  _under_ the pillows (and Peggy on top of those) face-down, with one arm tucked under his body and the other spread out over the bed

Dr. Iplier: On his back with one arm thrown dramatically over his eyes because Dr. Iplier is the definition of a chaotic gay

Silver: Tosses and turns himself into a cocoon of every material on his bed

The Jims: They both sleep face-down and star-fished with one arm dangling over the bed and holding each other's hands (they don't share a bed, guys, they have twin beds separated by a nightstand)

Reynolds: That weirdo who kicks all the blankets off in his sleep then complains about waking up cold in the middle of the night

Yancy: He seems like the type to need a body pillow when he sleeps, like not in a creepy way, but a 'I need something to cuddle' kind of way

Captain: On his back, hands folded over his chest, and  _snoring_


	4. What They Smell Like

Dark: Spearmint and Ozone

Wil: Cotton Candy and Gunpowder

Illinois: Earthy, gritty smells, like he's just been out working in a garden while it rains.  _PETRICHOR_ yeah that

Eric: Coconut

King: Peanut Butter and Pine Sap

Bim: Cinnamon and Watermelon

Ed: Stereotypical Cheap Cologne

Bing: Silicon and Machine Oil

Google: Silicon and oddly Blueberries (same for the others, but instead of Blueberries it's Strawberries, Pears, and Bananas respectively)

The Host: Ink, Parchment, and a hint of Peppermint

Dr. Iplier: Sterilization and also Peppermint

Silver: Blackberries and, depending on when he last washed his costume, Sweat and Dirt

RJ: Wildberry mix combined with something Smoky, it's weird alright

CJ: Apples

Reynolds: Sawdust and something vaguely Minty

Yancy: For some reason I'm imagining bubblegum??? Yeah like really strong, cheap bubblegum

Captain: Just straight like the sea, real salty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, that's all I got for now! If you wanna see something, let me know! I'll see you guys Sunday for Easter! Or whenever I update this, who knows which'll be first


	5. Favorite Movies/TV Show

Dark:  _Really_ loves Disney (because of Damien lol), and his favorite is The Little Mermaid (There is a story of this coming soon, it's really funny)

Wil: He will watch literally anything that's bright and colorful and animated

Illinois: Would it be too much of a cop out to say 'Indiana Jones'?

Eric: How to Train Your Dragon. The whole franchise.

King: Homeward Bound

Bim: Likes the sci-fi alien stuff, like Star Wars and Star Trek (and he will occasionally binge Doctor Who in order to tease Dr. Iplier)

Ed: Likes cowboy films, of course, and also likes horror shit, and the Jims always like to go with him but they freak within the first five minutes and always sleep with Silver in his room that night (much to his annoyance)

Bing: Ready Player One

Google: Avatar ( _Not_ the Last Airbender, the one with blue aliens)

The Host: Really likes Harry Potter, for a lot of reasons, but especially because he can follow it easily because of all the dialogue and the beautiful soundtrack (and on occasion Dr. Iplier will read him the books)

Dr. Iplier:  _Adores_ Doctor Who, nerds out about it with Dr. Schneeplestein

Silver: Sucker for anything Marvel

The Jims: Cartoon fans, they like Steven Universe a lot, they go over to the Septics' place to watch it with Robbie

Reynolds: He's the one who watches  _every_ crime drama and it infuriates Silver, who actually know how that shit really works

Yancy: I feel like he'd really enjoy Steven Universe as well, probs MLP too

Captain: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - from the little I remember of it - seems right up his alley


	6. Music/If They Play an Instrument

Dark: Listens to old jazz music on his record player, can also play the piano super beautifully (Damien)

Wil: Likes to listen to jazz with Dark, but also literally any type of instrumental club music, also plays the ukulele because that image is cute (thank you Abby for the idea)

Illinois: Movie Soundtracks, he knows the Marvel theme by  _heart_

Eric: Likes calmer stuff, like something he can listen to to calm down after anxiety and stress and he wont freak out more over heavy bass or drums and stuff

King: Likes Celtic music, the stuff with all the violins

Bim: His favorite song is - unsurprisingly - 'Cannibal' by Ke$ha, also likes Beyoncé

Ed: Secret Fall Out Boy lover

Bing: Techno music

Google: Broadway  _nut_ (there will be a story about this, it's super cute)

The Host: Anything with a good bass and/or piano and violins, he and King really do share an aesthetic. He plays the violin, too

Dr. Iplier: Likes Panic! at the Disco

Silver: Likes Imagine Dragons a lot

The Jims: Surprisingly, they both can play guitar  _really_ well, but music taste-wise, RJ likes similar stuff to Reynolds and CJ likes Owl City

Reynolds: Stuff like Red and Skillet

Yancy: Alec Benjamin, feel like he'd like him

Captain: SEA SHANTIES!!! HECK YEAH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these past two chapters live up to your desires, Abby!


	7. Insecurities/Fears

Dark: Has the occasional nightmare of what transpired in the manor and how he came to be, and because of his fear of the past he's almost entirely barred the third floor of the manor from everyone unless they have explicit permission from him (in my vision of the manor's layout, the third floor is where Mark's bedroom is and where the room Celine and Damien died in is located)

Wil: Scared of his own head a lot, especially when he's on one of the downward spirals into lucidity or he's just  _so far gone_ he can't tell reality from fiction

Illinois: He's actually very very  _very_ afraid of death. He knows how traps work like the back of his hand, but he's terrified of slipping up and just being...gone

Eric: Paranoid that his dad will somehow come back to hurt him even though he is  _very_ dead and has pretty frequent nightmares of past things Derek has done to him 

King: He's honest;y pretty stable, minus anxiety and a general dislike of other people, he's always been more comfortable around animals, but he does have a fear of letting others down, that he won't be good enough in some way

Bim:  _Cannot_ handle surprises, needs to be in control of everything, or at least have some vague idea of what's about to happen, he's just a really insecure boi, and he's also  _very_ afraid that one day he won't be able to control himself and he'll hurt King

Ed: He's honestly really attached to the kids he sells, he absolutely makes sure they're treated okay while in his possession, and is as careful as he can be with making sure they go to good homes, but if they end up not or if they're hurt while in his are he tends to melt down

Bing: Hates his appearance, feels like he's not good enough 95% of the time, feels like his just an incompetent rip-off of Google

Google: Paranoid of failure and an absolute perfectionist, which led to a lot of berating of Bing before they got together and Google learned to control what comes out of his mouth and be more tolerant and birthed most of Bing's insecurities

The Host:  _Terrified_ of the Author and that one day he'll snap and end up exactly like him and hurt all those he's tried so hard to gain the trust of, especially Dr. Iplier

Dr. Iplier: Sometimes e has nightmares of people who have dies under his care in the hospital, he just wants to save everyone, but unfortunately that is not possible

Silver: Is  _haunted_ by what Ibis did, a few nightmares, has trouble sleeping in general, sometimes can barely eat on bad days, and has absolutely convinced himself it's his fault despite what the others say

The Jims: Paranoid of separation, they're always together, they can't handle being alone. On the tamer side of the scale, they're also afraid of the dark so

Reynolds: Sometimes he feels like he doesn't fit in, that he's boring compared to the others, that he doesn't  _contribute_ anything, and it just grates on him some days

Yancy:  _God_ is he scared of going back to the 'real world'. He's done some fucked up shit, and he doesn't want the temptation of going back to old ways.

Captain: He's terrified of somehow failing his crew, as flippant as he is of them  _dying_ , their opinion of him is really important to him as their captain, he just wants to be a good captain


	8. Phone Names

Dark: Actually has all of their real names as his contacts because he doesn't know how to have fun

Wil: Everyone is just a bunch of keysmashed emojis that only he can decipher except for Dark (who's 'Darkipoo') and Bim (who's 'Mini Me')

Illinois: I don't think he would put names for people

Eric: He's too innocent to do anything himself, but Bim stole his phone and made himself '#1 Dad' and changed Ed to 'Loser Dad'

King: Has everyone normal, except when he started dating Bim, Bim stole his phone and changed his name to 'Sexy Bitch' and whenever King goes to change it he just gets all flustered and blushy and it doesn't happen

Bim: King is 'BF' in his phone framed by two rainbow emojis and every heart emoji he can, Wil is also 'The Master Gay' in his phone, and Eric is 'Son'. Marvin in his phone is 'Irish Fairy'

Ed: Reynolds is 'Blond Cunt', Silver is 'Righteous Prick', Bim is 'Glittery Fuckwad', Wil is 'Resident Psychopath', Google is 'Metal Fucker', and Eric is also 'Son'

Bing: Chase is 'Dudebro Brodude' in his contacts, Google is 'Tin Can', Red and Green are both 'Christmas Duo' with corresponding hearts, and Oliver is 'Pure Sunshine'

Google: Has too big of a stick up his ass to do much, but Bing once hacked into him while he was asleep and changed himself to 'The Better Robot' and while Google fumes over it every time he doesn't change it

The Host: Dude doesn't have a phone, what use would he have for one

Dr. Iplier: He is a spiteful shit and has a name for  _everyone_ \- Dark is 'Bossman', Wil is 'Crazy Boss', King is 'Squirrel Boy', Bim is 'Glittery Prick', Eric is 'Smol One', Ed is 'Cowboy Asshat', Bing is 'Not Scary Robot', Google is consequently 'Very Scary Robot', Silver is 'Moral Compass', the Jims are respectfully 'Weird Fucker 1' and 'Weird Fucker 2', and Reynolds is ' New York Mullet'. Dr. Schneeplestein in his phone is 'Crazed German Bastard'

Silver: RJ is 'Rage Twin' and CJ is 'Nice Twin', but beyond that the only one who's weird in his phone is Jackie, and he's just 'The Loud One' with a couple of the clover emojis

The Jims: They change everyone's names in their phones at least once a week, especially each other's, trying their damnedest to come up with insulting and/or weird ass names for each other

Reynolds: The only different people in his phone are Ed (who's 'Southern Witch' and Ed absolutely  _despises_ it) and Eric, who is 'The Precious One' 

Yancy: Not a lot of names either, but Eric is 'Kid'

Captain: Everyone is 'Crew [Insert Name Here]' except Dark, who is 'Captain'


	9. Hogwarts Houses

Dark: Varies between a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, depending on which soul is more present, usually leaning toward Slytherin

Wil: A Hufflepuff, surprisingly

Illinois: Slytherin 

Eric: HUFFLEPUFF GOOD BOI

King: Gryffindor

Bim: Slytherin

Ed: Ravenclaw, oddly enough

Bing: Gryffindor

Google: Ravenclaw with very Slytherin tendencies

Other Googles: Red - Slytherin, Green - Ravenclaw, Oliver - Hufflepuff

The Host: Hufflepuff, but with very Ravenclaw tendencies

Dr. Iplier: Ravenclaw, but that snark is absolutely Slytherin

Silver: Gryffindor

RJ: Gryffindor

CJ: Hufflepuff

Reynolds: Gryffindor

Yancy: Hufflepuff

Captain: Ravenclaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I particularly enjoyed this one! I thought for like two hours over this trying to decide what they would be, so I hope this satisfies! And hey, if you have something you want to know about the egos, let me know! I will never say no to a request! (And if any of you are curious I am a Hufflepuff myself)


	10. Favorite Part of Their Sweetheart/Beloved/Partner/Boyfriend

Dark & Wil:

Dark really loves how expressive Wil is, like you could read everything he's feeling just by watching his face, like how the corner of lips turn up when he's amused, and the twinkle in his eye whenever he's happy (or feeling particularly mischievous) and the way his mustache twitches when he smiles, he could literally watch Wil all day (and has)

Wil  _adores_ Dark's smile, because it's such a rare treat to have, at least a truly genuine one is, so whenever he manages to make Dark smile it always makes warmth burst in his chest because he made Dark  _happy_ and he's  _adorable_ and  _perfect_ and he always tries to hide but Wil can see straight through him _especially_ since it always comes with a light blush (he has yet to see Dark smile like that in front of anyone else but him, not even in front of the others)

The Host & Dr. Iplier:

The Host loves Dr. Iplier's hips because they're so easy to hold onto and he likes tracing along the bone with his fingers and just mapping out his skin in general, and they're always so  _warm_ it's  _lovely_ (and the fact that Dr. Iplier erupts in a _fiery_ blush whenever he  _does_ trace along them or just hold them has absolutely no factor in the Host's opinion, absolutely none, nope)

Dr. Iplier  _loves_ it when the Host blushes, it's the absolute cutest thing in the world to him, and he dedicates a good portion of his day to making the Host blush as dark as he can, whether he's embarrassing the  _shit_ out of him or kissing him till neither of them can breathe and just diving right back in after a quick breath or what, he just really enjoys it (he has several pictures on his phone of said blushy Host and he uses them as blackmail which only makes the Host blush more and adds fuel to the fire)

Google & Bing:

Bing loves Google's lips because they're so surprisingly  _soft_ considering their made out of silicon and could absolutely kiss him all day long (and since they technically don't have to breathe, it is  _entirely_ possible to do exactly that) and sometimes when Google's asleep Bing'll just stare and run his thumb over Google's lips with a blissful little smile and it's  _cute_

Google really likes Bing's eyes, because they're such a unique color and they're so bright even for robots and it's really a shame he hides them away so much so whenever Bing takes off his shades it always seems like a little gift and Google'll get really happy and bouncy (not that Bing notices) and just smiles stupidly to himself (Red and Green are  _constantly_ threatening to expose his little secret, only kept silent with very real threats of dismantlement and Oliver on the verge of tears because ' _Nooooooo it's embarrassing, please don't!_ ')

Bim & King:

Bim likes King's throat and shoulders because they're easily accessible to nibble on whenever he has a little 'urge' and King  _clearly_ enjoys it so why the Hell would he  _not_ , plus, it's a lovely little soft spot to bury his face in whenever he's upset and wants to hide or when he just wants to be close to King 

King  _really_ likes Bim's chest because Bim's  _really_ strong (dude can rip open a full-grown, muscular man's chest cavity with his bare hands, dude's got  _muscle)_ so whenever Bim's takes off his shirt for  _whatever_ reason King instantly lights up and hides his face in his shirt and/or cape and Bim just thinks it's highly amusing and very cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I'm too sappy for my own good


	11. What Their Auras Look Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Means they can summon them  
> ** Means they can use but not summon  
> Nothing means they can't do either

*Dark: Looks like a black swirling mass of pure, pitch black darkness. It's always present. Sometimes it moves so independently that it almost seems alive, and sometimes Dark believes it is. His red and blue outline is also technically a part of his aura, as is his perpetual ringing. He has control over his aura, but when his emotions run high it tends to lash out and strike on its own

*Wil: He can summon his at will, just tends not to. It almost hurts to look at; it's a bright, swirling psychedelic  _disaster_ , like a kaleidoscope times ten. It also trails glitter  _everywhere_ , leaving a nice mess to clean up whenever it appears 

Illinois: Definitely like an old dusty color with like a dusty gold thrown in, if he could summon it he'd probably just use it like a whip or a lasso, extra help in his  _~daring adventures~_

Eric: Eric's aura would match him perfectly: timid and reserved and only branching out whenever he's with someone he truly trusts, and pale blue in color. For example, stick him in the middle of the city, and his aura would be little more than a faint outline around his body. In the living area at the manor, however, or when he's sleeping with Ed after one of his nightmares, it would spread and curl around those closest to him, encircling their wrists and just holding them. It's cute

**King: King's aura would look something like a reddish brown outline of himself, only wisping out and forming tendrils like Dark's does whenever he moves to wrap it around something. Typically, he uses it to communicate with his squirrels, and  _rarely_ to summon something if needed. He's very unpracticed with it, and usually leaves it alone

**Bim: Beyond using his aura to fuck up magic  _royall_ _y_ every chance he gets, he can sorta teleport (Marvin teaches him how to do that better later down the line and is an insufferable little shit for a solid couple weeks after), and he can summon things. It would look kind of like space if he could summon it, a swirl of deep navy and dark purple and pure black with silver glitter woven in. His would also trail said glitter  _everywhere_ , just like Wil

Ed: Ed's aura would be dirt brown with red splotches, sort of always spread out and puffed up the way one would puff out their chest to appear bigger and stronger. Around Eric, however, that would only make the kid freak, so he'd calm it to more something like King's aura

Bing & Google: I don't actually believe these two  _have_ auras because of their mechanical nature. Machines and magic tend not to mix, and combining them along with sentient A.I. makes for a recipe for disaster

*The Author: The Author is in here because there is a  _distinct_ line between  _his_ aura and the Host's. The Author's aura, when he first summons it, is nothing more that a blood-red outline. But the second he starts moving, it trails behind him like a red mist, and, once it grows long enough, words start to appear in the mist, written in the dark red color of dried blood. He uses his aura for nothing but pain and shutting people up into obedience because it takes  _power_ to summon an aura and the Author  _needs_ people to know that he  _is_ powerful

*The Host: The Host's aura is more or less a more docile version of the Author's. It has no color, more like the air begins to shimmer around him like a mirage, and soon after that words begin appearing. Now, depending on his emotions and how much effort he's putting into his aura, the words can either appear transparent and mirage-like disturbances as well or pure black ink that drips onto the floor, or any state in between

Dr. Iplier: Dr. Iplier's aura would be like a bright blue, not pale like Eric's, but more matching the sky. Honestly, he'd just use to to show off, but a more serious use of it would be to entangle with the Host's and calm him down after he has a nightmare or has a particularly bad vision. And of course, in true spiteful shit fashion, he'd threaten to use it to  _strangle_ Ed and Reynolds whenever they get into one of their pissing contests and start flaring their auras at each other

**Silver: Silver's would honestly look a lot like the Author's, except white with no words. He uses his for a diverse number of things, from commuting ling-distance with Jackie to carrying things to using simple spells that even Bim could do without fucking up. He's just a good boy

*The Jims: The Jims  _can_ summon their auras, but it only happens when they are  _ungodly_ furious, and the last time Dark saw it happen was ten years before he tracked down Wil again in 1963. That being said, beyond that, they ignore them. But RJ's aura is a light dusty color and very swirly and animated while CJ's is sort of like Dr. Iplier's in color, just leaning more to the pastel side, and more stagnant but much more versatile

Reynolds: Reynolds' aura would be like a dusty gold in color, and he'd like to hug Eric with it whenever he sees him getting overwhelmed. And he'd use it  _quite_ often to bitch slap Ed because those two  _do not_ get along, pretty much the only thing they agree on is Eric is pure and beautiful and must be protected at all cost

Yancy: I imagine his aura to be like a swirl of white and light blue, and he's really gentle with it. He wouldn't use it for much, probably just to get someone's attention, or to hug people like Eric. Get him violent though, and it would  _definitely_ be a weapon like a razor whip

Captain: His aura is a rich, deep green. Out of the three newbies, he's use his the most, whether to rescue crew members from the sea or just as extra limbs to multitask. He'd  _love_ to be able to summon things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a head's up, aura color typically matches the egos' wing color when that series comes up. Not all across the board, but a fair number of them


	12. Secrets That They'd Rather Die For Than Tell

Dark: As stated in the movie chapter, Dark  _loves_ Disney. Sometimes, when he's alone in his office and knows no one will bother him, he soundproofs his office and blasts Disney sing-a-longs and of course sings along to them alone in his office

Wil: Wil's not the secretive type, he's  _really_ bad at keeping secrets, actually, but one time he had a  _massive_ brainfart and meant to teleport into Dark's office but instead somehow ended up in the pool with his arm clipping through the universe and stuck  _in_ the cement that makes up the pool walls and the Jims recorded it all and occasionally lord it above him whenever they want something

King: Sometimes King likes to reenact the whole Disney princess animal gravitation thing with his squirrels, like the whole Snow White singing to birds thing. But with squirrels 

Bim: Bim is not exactly the most secretive person either (except for his cannibalism), but still, he'd rather not let it get out that he sings Beyoncé in the shower with a hairbrush microphone

Eric: Eric's childhood was less than ideal, with everything being monopolized by either his father or his siblings, he never really got to watch TV. So now, some nights when he can't sleep well, he binges kids shows on Netflix, stuff like My Little Pony and so on, and he's super embarrassed about it but honestly no one would care if it got out, but you know

Ed: Ed is an  _absolute_ closet nerd, he really likes murder mystery books, he actually reads  _a lot_ in his spare time, he plays all those puzzle games on his laptop in his room, he's secretly the  _biggest_ dork

Bing: Bing is such a fucking disaster with glitches and stupid shit coming out of his mouth and  _God forbid_ when he's with Chase there's just no hiding from anyone everyone knows all his little secrets especially because Red and Green record them when they can (though only Google knows that once one of his ears was bent so bad from sleeping at his desk that it looked like a crumpled up piece of paper and he only noticed because his shades didn't sit right, Google has pictures)

Google: Along the same note as Dark, also previously stated, Google is a massive fan of Broadway. He as well likes to lock his office door and sing along to Broadway tunes in his office when he and the other three are especially bored (and they have more options than Dark, considering there's four of them)

The Host: The Host literally  _can't_ have secrets because his narrations will always at some point force him to say every thought out loud and because he's such an introvert whenever he does something embarrassing it plays out in his head over and over for  _weeks_ so it always gets out at some point. That being said, the one thing that he actually tries  _hard_ to keep secret is that there is a couple of book in his library (you know, among the  _thousands_ ) dedicated to all of the,  _ahem_ , sexual escapades of the egos he is forced to witness via vision

Dr. Iplier: Dr. Iplier was once so sleep-deprived he combined four coffees, a Monster, and one of the homemade Wilford-concoction-sugary- _death-traps_ of 'energy drinks' Wil makes in a massive thermos and downed it all in one go before heading to work. All he remembers is walking into his office at the hospital before his memory blacks out, and the next thing he remembers is lying in a hospital bed with Henrik and at least four nurses staring down at him with odd expressions. No one will tell him what he did, and the Host obviously knows as well, because he giggles to himself whenever a mildly frustrated Dr. Iplier brings it up, but no one will tell him and it haunts him.

Silver: Silver is an absolute  _hoarder_. Walk into his room and initially you wouldn't suspect anything, but open his closet or look under his bed and you will find a  _sea_ of stuffed animals and just in general a bunch of squishy soft things that he has for no other reason than they feel nice and he's a very tactile person and  _occasionally_ he will lend his favorite (a goofy looking sea lion thing) to Eric when he's really melting down about something, flashback or memory or nightmare or just whatever (the reason he doesn't want the others to know is because Mr. Perfectionist Darkiplier  _despises_ messes and would lose his shit, though even Dark respects he can't control what the egos do in their own rooms, but Silver knows he'd get a lot of hard glares and eye twitches until he a.) organizes it better or b.) just gets rid of them entirely, which is not an option in his mind)

RJ: Alright, the Jims have done a  _lot_ of stupid things. A lot. But the one RJ in particular doesn't want getting out is CJ once pulled that thing on him where you step unsuspectingly in a lasso of rope and you trigger something and suddenly you're hanging upside from a tree branch by your ankle, and RJ  _screamed_ and did some strange panicked wiggle/flailing maneuver because he  _really_ doesn't like heights anymore because of the Jims' chapter of Everyone Has Bad Days, and CJ felt bad and immediately let him down but still he got the whole scream flail on camera and sometimes he watches it and laughs while his brother's in the room and RJ just glares

CJ: In direct association with RJ there, for revenge, RJ essentially 'kidnapped' CJ while he was sleeping by wrapping him up in duct tape and dumping him in the Googles' storage closet in their office (how he managed to do so without waking Red, Green, or Oliver is a mystery), but long story short the extensions have a  _lot_ of blackmail footage of CJ wiggling like mad in a panic in the dark of their storage closet, CJ practically  _whimpering_ in terror

Reynolds: Reynolds was boasting he could do a backflip (he can't) to Eric and he tried to prove it but just essentially Charlie Browned himself and landed flap on his back. On one hand, he's  _never_ seen Eric laugh so hard, but on the other, he's never been more embarrassed in his entire existence

(The Host, of course, is aware of every single one of these and uses it as blackmail whenever he wants someone to buy him more writing material with a shit-eating grin)


	13. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *W A R N I N G*  
> This one DOES contain reference to self-harm and all that jazz! You have been warned!

Dark: The entity that once possessed the manor that now holds him together doesn't allow for him to have scars, healing over whatever wounds he obtains with hours or days, depending on how severe it is.

Wil: Wil's arms have faint self-harm scars from his chapter of Everyone Has Bad Days, but he's got other scars, too. He's got two bullet scars, one through his right shoulder, and one just under the left side of his ribcage. He's also got a fair number of scratch scars from when interviewees on set didn't go quietly when he stabbed them to death

King: Once upon a time, he had a  _nasty_ scar across his right forearm, but the Host healed that years ago. Now, the only scars he has are from tree branches and overly curious squirrels wiggling beneath his t-shirt and nipping at his arms.

Bim: Has a massive, horizontal scar just above his belly button from when Marvin accidentally impaled him with a sword. But, he's also got scars from victims of his own not being quite as unconscious as he thought and trying to escape, grabbing at the knives and tools that line the walls of his 'cannibalism room' as Wil calls it (unfortunately for them, the fight just gets him more excited)

Eric: Is absolutely covered in scars for being such a sweet kid, he's got a massive frostbite scar that takes up most of his lower back, and another up near his right shoulder, the hand Derek stepped on in Nightmarish Reality is covered in small abrasion scars from Derek's heel, his torso in general is covered in all sorts of scars because it's the one area Derek dubbed as 'safe' to hurt him since it'd always be covered. As a result, Eric is  _very_ hesitant to be in any sort of state of undress around the other egos, even Dr. Iplier as he was helping take care of his torso in the weeks following Nightmarish Reality

Ed: Ed's not that bad, considering. The one scar he has is a bullet wound through the right side of his chest, and he refuses to tell the story of how he got it

Bing & Google: Neither of them have scars, either, because they can easily repair whatever injuries they obtain

The Host: Aside from the obvious gaping holes in his face, the Host's hands are  _covered_ in dozens of pale little scars. He never says how he got them, only Dr. Iplier truly knows. They're from the Author's meltdown in Metamorphosis, from before he tore his eyes out and went on a rampage, smashing every bit of glass in his cabin. Other than that, the Host is absurdly careful when it comes to possible injury because of his hemophilia 

Dr. Iplier: Has a pale scar on his forehead that's usually covered by his head mirror from the car crash he was in in Blinded by the Sun. He has a faint line across his left palm that he refuses to explain, especially if the Host is near (remember this one, the cause of it is in a future story coming out in early August). 

Silver: Silver is  _covered_ in scars, they're practically in his job description. His left side still has a  _nasty_ burn scar from A Broken Songbird Still Can Sing, his torso and back are covered in all sorts of jagged lines, ranging from faint and pale to borderline gruesome. He's got at least three bullet scars - one in his right leg, one through the top of his left shoulder, and one that goes straight through his ribs (a centimeter or two to the left and it would've clipped his heart). As such, he hates taking his shirt off in front of others almost as much as Eric. And as of Desperation, the underside of his forearms are  _littered_ in self-harm scars, an impossible maze running from his wrists to his elbows. His left arm is much worse than his right, with barely an inch of untouched skin, but his right is more severe - the cuts were longer, deeper, and shakier, and the scars are horrific

RJ: RJ's right arm has a pretty nasty scar from when he broke it in Everyone Has Bad Days. The Jims themselves are covered in an absurd amount of scars in general; RJ's left thigh also has a scar running almost the length of it that looks suspiciously like a burn, and his back looks like he's been whipped.

CJ: If you manage to get him still long enough to get a decent look at his right hand, you'll see a small, faint, jagged line on the top of it, with a matching one on his palm, like his hand's been stabbed through before. An equally jagged line runs down the length of his chest, like a surgical scar. The Host constantly offers to heal them out of guilt, but they always refuse for some reason.

Reynolds: As well as Eric, Reynolds has his own front bite scars, and is actually missing a couple of toes because of it. His take up most of his upper left arm, the top of his right foot is a little black and sickly-looking due to one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. My poor children. My poor babies. Anyway, if you want to know something about the egos, let me know! And hey, I have Tumblr now! If you want to chat, you can find me here: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com!


	14. Favorite Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of these are different from the Guilty Pleasure chapter but you know

Dark:  _Really_ likes Italian food (you can blame Celine)

Wil:  ** _S U G A R_**

King: This good boi fucking  _loves_ PB&J

Bim: Since human does not count (according to literally everyone), his favorite thing is spaghetti carbonara, King has a really good recipe that he makes for special occasions and Bim always blushes like an idiot without fail

Eric: It's a tie between Poptarts and pancakes

Ed: Grilled cheese. Specifically, Wil's grilled cheese

Bing: The robos don't need to eat, but that doesn't mean they don't. Bing likes pizza a lot, unsurprisingly, and he and Chase get King's Pizza (the chain) sometimes when they hang out (sometimes Bing invites Oliver because Ollie once was curious what food tasted like and stole some of Bing's leftovers and now the bean is hooked)

Google: Pretends he doesn't have a favorite, but if you ask his extensions they'll immediately out him and say dulce de leche crepes

The Host: Bim's cinnamon cookies. If it's food, and it's his favorites, in any category, the answer is Bim's cinnamon cookies

Dr. Iplier: Dark is a  _wizard_ when it comes to French Toast and he only makes it for  _super_ special holidays like Christmas and it is Dr. Iplier's  _absolute favorite fucking thing_

Silver: Really loves spaghetti and meatballs

RJ: He likes sushi

CJ: Both Jims really like Asian food, his favorite is lo mein noodles with broccoli and beef

Reynolds: He really likes this parmesan chicken that Dr. Iplier makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I needed to do something stupid after the last chapter


	15. Top/Bottom

Dark & Wil: Dark is unsurprisingly the more dominant one in bed, and Wil is  _more_ than happy with that arrangement, but occasionally Dark will ask Wil if he can submit to him because not even Dark  _always_ wants to be in control

The Host & Dr. Iplier: Both are cheeky little switches who enjoy  _far_ too much taking each other apart (sometimes the Host won't even  _touch_ Dr. Iplier and just use his voice and his power to make him a writhing mess)

Google & Bing: Their dynamic is exactly as you'd expect, Bing is Google's good little lap dog

Bim & King: Bim is the power bottom of the century, but occasionally King will say  _'fuck you'_ and just  _ram_ him


	16. Favorite Disney Movies

Dark: The Little Mermaid

Wil: Mary Poppins

King: Snow White

Bim: The Princess and the Frog, solely for the song 'Friends on the Other Side' (and honestly me too)

Eric: Tangled (he relates)

Ed: Atlantis

Bing: Aladdin

Google (all of them): The Lion King. His love of Broadway can't resist it.

The Host: The Beauty and the Beast

Dr. Iplier: 101 Dalmatians

Silver: Peter Pan

The Jims: Alice in Wonderland, live action version (they spend the entirety of the movie  _drooling_ over Johnny Depp and the Cheshire Cat and  _me too_ )

Reynolds: Big Hero 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was stupidly fun, I enjoyed this one!


	17. Surprising Alliances

Google and Silver. They're like the police of the house, making sure no one gets murdered  _too_ badly because it distresses Silver and Google is default clean-up duty.

Ed and the Jims. A bag of candy there, some new equipment there, and the Jims (mostly) don't ruin his shit and he can commission their chaos to absolutely  _fuck_ with Reynolds and Bim

Dark and Dr. Iplier. The two together radiate  _massive_ over-protective mom energy that they use to make sure none of these little shits with zero self-preservation and exactly no desire to  _gain_ preservation don't kill themselves on accident (resolutely ignoring the fact that they both do the same)

Bim and Bing. They're the entertainment duo, they make sure Netflix and Amazon and Hulu and all that gets paid for and make sure the manor is stocked with video games and the latest consoles.

The Host and Eric. Between Eric's puppy dog eyes and general unbearably cuteness and the uncomfortable sight when the Host bleeds because of all their shouting and fighting and general chaos, the two have the ability to keep that to a minimum. Though it unavoidably happens still.

Wilford and King. Being two of the eldest in the house who actually  _pay attention_ (besides Dark), they're like damage control. After a particularly bad fight between whoever, they go around making sure nothing's broken or out of place, and if it is they clean it up before Dark finds it because he would  _lose his shit_ if he found out the manor was damaged in some way.

Reynolds and Oliver. Reynolds once caught him in the middle of the night sneaking food because Red and Green would tease him relentlessly if they found out he likes human food so Reynolds is sort of like his supplier for things like potato chips and Chips A-Hoy and it's all worth it because Oliver just  _beams_ and he's  _so cute_

The Host and Ed. The Host is Ed's supplier for nerdy book stuff and all that, and Ed in turn gives him a portion of his share of Bim's cinnamon cookies whenever he makes them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute!!!


	18. Ringtones

Dark: He only has one ringtone set, and that's 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera for Wil

Wil: 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin for Dark, 'The Squirrel Song' for King, 'Cannibal' by Ke$ha for Bim, 'Believer' by Imagine Dragons for Eric, '5, 6, 7, 8' by Steps for Ed, 'Another Way Out' by Hollywood Undead for Google, 'It's Everyday Bro' by Jake Paul (I know I know, I dislike it too but the song fits his personality disturbingly enough, at least Wil thinks it does), 'Dead!' by My Chemical Romance for Dr. Iplier, 'Feel It Still' by Portugal. The Man for Silver, 'Can't Stop the Feeling!' by Justin Timberlake for the twins, and 'Castle' by Halsey for Reynolds

King: Has 'Uptown Funk' set for Bim and 'Another Way Out' for Dark and that's it

Bim: Has Dark set for 'Thunder' by Imagine Dragons, Wil is 'Bang Bang' by Hollywood Undead, King is 'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons, and Eric is 'I am the Doctor' from the Doctor Who soundtrack (Dr. Iplier was  _ridiculously_ excited when he heard it for the first time). Everyone else is the Pink Panther theme, except for Marvin, who is set as 'Magic' by B.o.B.

Eric: Bim is 'American Suiteheart' by Fallout Boy, Ed is 'Unshaken' from the Red Dead Redemption II soundtrack, and everyone else is 'Sea of Voices' by Porter Robinson

Ed: Unanimously, his ringtone is 'Cotton-Eye Joe'

Bing: He has 'Business' by Eminem set for Google (for Red and Green too, Oliver is 'You are my Sunshine'), Chase is 'Mad World', and everyone else is some weird techno dubstep thing that makes his whole body vibrate

Google is default for everyone because he doesn't care that much, but Bing is 'Sunflower' by Post Malone

The Host: Again, dude doesn't have a phone, so this one doesn't apply

Dr. Iplier: His ringtone is just the T.A.R.D.I.S. noise

Silver: His ringtone for Jackie is 'I Need a Hero', but for everyone else it's 'Always' by Panic! At the Disco

The Jims: Their ringtone for each other is 'I Am Here for You' from The Book of Mormons, for Dark it's 'My Way' by Chase Holfelder, for Wil it's 'House of Wolves' by My Chemical Romance, and for everyone else it's just something  _super_ annoying they found on iTunes and they  _delight_ in whenever someone calls them because they wait to pick up till the very last second just to piss off a.) the caller and b.) anyone else unfortunately in the room with them. The Jims are literally chaos deities.

Reynolds: Reynolds is not exactly the most tech savvy person, and Ed changed all of his ringtones to the Bob the Builder theme and he can't figure out how to fix it and everyone else finds it too amusing to help him, so Reynolds keeps his phone mostly on silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this was fun! If you wanna know where I got the songs from, I have a MASSIVE playlist on Amazon of at least 40+ songs that I use to get in character for the egos when I have a block or something, if you wanna see it let me know! (And go check the last chapter, I'm gonna add in something)


	19. Favorite Weather

Dark: Dark honestly really loves Spring. He likes the smell of things growing, and it's not too hot and not too cold. The amount of times Wil has found him sitting on the back porch staring up at the Spring twilight throughout the years is frankly astounding (ask Wil and he will  _happily_ show you a bunch of old pictures ranging from Polaroids to just on his phone of Dark smiling happily with his eyes closed and a couple of glowing lightning bugs on his face)

Wil: Wil likes bright, sunny, summer days. You know, the type of weather where it's (relatively) acceptable to grab his unsuspecting kids and fling them into the pool (usually with the Jims filming).

King: He likes Fall, he likes the busy nature of it when he and his squirrels are scrambling to stock up for the winter (also the color scheme perfectly matches his outfit and aesthetic)

Bim: He  _loves_ watch snow flurries through the window, especially at night when it's just pitch black and you can  _see_ every flake whizzing by, it's just the greatest thing for him

Eric: He likes the days when it's pleasantly warm, like late Spring to early Summer (secretly he  _thoroughly_ enjoys watch Wil pop up mid-air above the pool to drop whichever ego he grabbed, muffling his laughter as they shriek and Wil cackles)

Ed: Ed likes autumn days, too, but the really windy ones where he has to grab his hat to keep it from flying away

Bing: Bing fucking  _loves_ the days where it's too hot outside for humans to bear so he goes out and fucking  _messes shit up_ because he knows none of the others will go out and fix it because they turn practically into slugs those days and he just thinks it's funny as all Hell

Google: Google is a chill winter dude. He enjoys the cold, like the frigid, crisp wintery days where it's not windy but it's cold enough that you can see a human's breath and their faces turn pink the second they go outside (also he likes the fucking  _weird_ looks he gets going outside like that in just his jeans and t-shirt)

The Host: The Host  _loves loves looooooves_ rain,  _especially_ thunderstorms. He thinks they're  _so_ calming and he  _loves_ going out and just getting  _soaked to the bone_ the Host is such an aesthetically pleasing individual I love my son and his rain sometimes to calm down after a particularly intense bout of visions he'll steal Dr. Iplier's phone and just listen to rain sounds

Dr. Iplier: Dr. Iplier likes the kind of weather where it's not  _too_ cold but it's cold enough for him to wear a scarf because honestly he loves scarves (the Host has a really nice one that's a deep blue in color, Dr. Iplier likes to steal it for a multitude of reasons  _ahem_ it's the color of the T.A.R.D.I.S.  _cough cough_. He likes to steal the Host's beanies too in the exact same type of weather. All he needs is to be holding Starbucks and wear glasses and you'd have the perfect image)

Silver: Silver likes calm Summer days, where it's not  _boiling_ and there's a light breeze that feels so nice and the sky is clear and endless, those days are the ones when he and Jackie take more breaks than usual just to sit on rooftops and chat and watch the city

The Jims: They both love crisp autumn days, because they are absolutely  _children_ and love bouncing along the driveway crunching leaves by stepping on them, it makes them so happy

Reynolds: Reynolds really enjoys Spring too, at least the warmer side of Spring (he let Eric braid a couple of wildflowers into his hair once and both of them fucking loved it, neither stopped beaming for the rest of the day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Such perfect aesthetics for my boys!


	20. Guilty Pleasure (Activity)

Dark: Dark, once upon a time, when it was just him and the Jims, really loved to play the piano, there used to be an antique grand one right when you first walked into the manor, it was one of the first thing you saw. But the Jims haven't heard him play in  _years_ , when Wil moved in Dark moved the piano, not even they know where it is now.

Wil: Wil really enjoys taking pictures of Dark, in all these sweet innocent moments that are just for him. Dark, more often than not, is happy to model for him, and occasionally Wil will just sit on their bed and go through the  _hundreds_ of pictures he's taken over the years with a happy little smile

King: King really enjoys jigsaw puzzles, actually, he does them in his tree house. Some of the best moments he and Bim have shared are giggling to themselves (and bickering playfully) while they put together a puzzle up there

Bim: Bim will  _never_ admit that he likes to do crosswords, he keeps it  _super_ secret, but someone in the manor knows about this and whenever he finishes his crossword book a new one always appears on his desk (he also notices, whenever he pisses the Host off, he finds at least ten of his crosswords done for him in suspiciously calligraphic handwriting)

Eric: Eric honestly really enjoys sewing, he's become the go-to guy in the manor whenever someone rips something (before they just bought a new one, even if it was just a tiny tear, but like they got the money so) and honestly Eric has never felt so wanted and appreciated in his life and it makes Bim and Ed  _glow_ with pride because of their boy

Ed: His little reading habit that (almost) no one knows about is his guilty pleasure, his bitchy demeanor is honestly just a side-effect of him staying up to fuck-all hours of the morning reading

Bing: It's no secret that Bing is the tinkerer of the house, he's the creative genius one, he  _loves_ working with his hands and has no (metaphorical) off-switch when it comes to it

Google: The Googles in general, all four of them, have a habit of scaring the  _shit_ out of the others, whether intentional or no because they move so silently and it's frankly unnerving to see glowing humans standing in the corners like the extensions like to do, to the point where they've begun to keep score. Google is, unsurprisingly, winning

The Host: The Host might as well be  _dead_ when he finally slips into decent sleep without the interruption of nightmares. If Dr. Iplier let him, he would  _happily_ stay in bed all day with Dr. Iplier pinned to his chest and tracing patterns with his fingers all over his beloved's skin

Dr. Iplier: Dr. Iplier likes to pretend he dislikes the pets of the household, but catch him alone with one of them, be it Bubblegum or other squirrels or Peggy (or the new one coming in September), and he will be playing with them with the most  _delightful_ smile on his face he loves those fuzzy little shits and don't let him tell you otherwise

Silver: Silver just likes petting things. For  _years_ he'd always ask King's permission to pet his squirrels, he was  _ecstatic_ when Peggy came around, it the reason why he hoards stuffed animals, he likes fluffy things (he likes petting the other egos, too, like their hair, but only the ones who will let him and it's a very absent-minded thing. He once just spaced off and tried to pet Google and he nearly lost his hand)

RJ; RJ has a passion for old video games, like the original Pokémon games (and just Pokémon in general), it's not exactly an odd side to see him fiddling with a GameCube or playing on an old DS

CJ: CJ really likes gardening. All the flowers that surround the manor and the garden are almost entirely his doing (Bim likes to help, and so does Eric. He doesn't let RJ anywhere  _near_ his plants)

Reynolds: Reynolds likes Legos, he bought one of the model architecture sets and has been hooked ever since, his room is filled with them (me too)


	21. Lockscreen/Homescreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with the trend of phone stuff -

Dark: His lockscreen is a picture of a happily smiling Wil with his eyes closed (though after the wedding it becomes a photo of their kiss on their wedding day, taken by Google). His homescreen is still of Wil, taken from some distance away. Wil's arms are spread, his back to the camera and facing the forest with a pink flower crown in his hair, the setting sun just visible over the treetops.

Wil: His lock screen is of a sleeping Dark, taken at an angle that tells he was still lying next to him. Dark is face-down in the pillows, only one eye visible and drooling a little, his hair an absolute  _mess_ , with Bubblegum sleeping on top of said mess (Dark blushes like mad every time Wil whips his phone out). His homescreen is of a blushing, pouting Dark sitting on their bed with his arms crossed

King: King's lockscreen is a selfie Bim took of them, Bim grinning and laughing as he faced the camera, one arm wrapped around King's shoulders. King himself has his face buried in his hands, his blush still visible through his fingers. His homescreen is of himself, laughing and lying in a pile of autumn-colored leaves as his squirrels  _swarm_ him

Bim: Bim's lockscreen is the same as King, and his homescreen is a picture of himself when he was only a day or two into his creation, beaming proudly with his arms spread in front of his brand-new studio

Eric: Both his lockscreen and his homescreen are pictures of the flowers that surround the manor. His lockscreen is that of a  _gorgeous_ vibrant red poppy, and his homescreen is that of a cluster of pretty blue flowers

Ed: His lockscreen is that of a quote 'aesthetically pleasing cowboy hat' unquote (Bim laughed his  _ass off_ when Ed said that for the first time), and his homescreen is a picture of Eric, crouched down and staring in awe at a little bumblebee buzzing about the flowers

Bing & Google: Their 'phones' are literally themselves, so they don't apply to this one

The Host: Still doesn't apply either

Dr. Iplier: His lockscreen is a selfie he took of he and the Host on the loveseat in the living area, Dr. Iplier smiling cheekily at the phone with the Host's head in his lap, out cold with Peggy draped over his bandages. His homescreen is a picture of the Host smiling softly and facing toward a window, rain drizzling outside and a cup of steaming coffee in his hands

Silver: Silver's lockscreen is of some badass fanart he found of himself online (he changes it to something different every week, still of fanart though), and his homescreen is a picture of him and Ibis, himself laughing at the phone with his tongue poking out between his teeth and Ibis doubled over in the background, a hand covering his mouth and  _cracking_ _up_ (it brings up very conflicting emotions whenever Silver opens his phone, but he refuses to change it)

RJ: RJ's lockscreen is just a picture of his microphone, and his homescreen is an _old_ black-and-white photo of himself and CJ, taken  _years_ ago by Dark that Bim managed to turn into digital copy  _somehow_. It's of the two of them posed... _oddly_ in front of the front door, still inside the manor (Dark to this day has no idea why they asked him to take it, and frankly, neither do they, but RJ likes it). 

CJ: CJ's lockscreen is just a picture of his camera (it's how they tell their phones apart), and his homescreen is a picture of the two of them in the forest with RJ halfway up a tree (taken  _before_ their Everyone Has Bad Days chapter) and a blue flower crown in his hair, and CJ staring up at him and muffling a laugh with his hand, his bright smile still visible peeking around his fingers and sporting a yellow flower crown (they had practically ambushed King to take the picture for them, which he did with a great deal of confusion before the twins scrambled off)

Reynolds: His lockscreen is a picture of himself and Eric, Eric smiling softly at the camera with Reynolds gazing at him fondly. His homescreen is a picture of a bright yellow flower that Eric took for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cuuuuute! And as always with this story, if you want to know something about the egos just ask! I will be happy to do it! And you can also say hi to me here: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


	22. What Makes Them Angry

Dark: It's no secret that Dark's not exactly the most stable of beings. He gets angry  _a lot_ for a variety of reasons (for example, being anywhere  _near_ Anti just pisses him off). But the one way to get him  ** _furious_** is to touch what's his. Dark is  _extremely_ possessive, and whenever some idiot harms the egos, well, they don't breathe for much longer afterwards.

Wil: Wil doesn't anger easily. He's very bouncy, very 'go-with-the-flow' type. But, if he finds out someone stole his candy, not even God could save them

King: Another one who's slow to anger. But a quick way to access  _all_ of his emotions is through animals, not just his squirrels. If he sees some dumbass human abusing their pet or the wildlife, they're going to be dealing with a  _very_ angry King practically launching himself at them

Bim: Bim frustrates fairly easily. Especially when he's working on a new script for his show. Interrupt him while he's doing that and you're either going to get a.) slapped  _hard_ or b.) a door slamming violently in your face or c.)  _both_

Eric: The other egos have never seen him angry, and they really don't particularly want to know what'll push such a sweet, patient kid to anger.

Ed: It is  _absurdly_ easy to piss him off, Bim and Reynolds do it just by being in his presence, but the way to get him  _angry_ is for him to find out that one of his kids (you know, that he sells) is being treated poorly in his facilities. He may be a piece of shit who  _sells_ kids, but he's not a piece of shit who  _abuses_ them.

Bing: Bing doesn't really get angry. He's too chill to get angry, self-depreciate maybe, but not get angry. The only time the other egos have really seen him angry was in Nightmarish Reality. So I guess the thing to get him furious is to hurt his family (or Chase).

Google: Google is  _very_ quick to anger. If something doesn't go as planned or  _exactly_ as he envisioned it, he's guaranteed to get pissy  _real fast_. It's not exactly a rare sight to see Google scowl and flash his eyes a bunch when a project doesn't go his way in his Office

The Host: The Host is very chill individual. He gets exasperated a lot (because the egos are  _idiots_ who's constant fighting make his head hurt), but never really angry. Like Dark and Bing, the one true way to get him  _furious_ is to hurt those he cares about (particularly Dr. Iplier)

Dr. Iplier: The way to get him angry is when the dumbasses he calls a family hurt themselves  _being dumbasses_ (image a lot of Gibbs-slaps to the back of their heads and that's pretty accurate)

Silver: Silver is also pretty chill, but some of the shit he sees in the city really makes him angry, and unfortunately not all of it he can stop, no matter how much he wants to (little things that are too subtle for him to really be able to build a case, like a too-tight grip on someone's wrists, a mother with kids who are all skin and bones while she looks as healthy as can be, or someone sporting a black eye and looking uncomfortable while walking along with someone who's obviously supposed to be their partner, things like that)

The Jims: The Jims are  _violently_ protective. It is  _rare_ to see that side of them, and most of the egos view them as two of the few that haven't actually killed someone, but Dark knows for a  _fact_ that is very much not the case. It doesn't happen often, though it's pretty easy to tell when they're pissed because they have a habit of hissing at people

Reynolds: Go anywhere  _near_ Eric with anything other than passive intent and he will deck you  _so hard_ -


	23. Mental/Learning Disabilities

Dark: Would he qualify as having a personality disorder with the two souls in his head?

Wil: Psychosis

King: Beyond social anxiety, he's pretty good

Bim: Mild histrionic personality disorder

Eric: Almost crippling anxiety, some PSTD from his abuse

Ed: Some anger issues, but other than that he's pretty set upstairs

Bing: He lacks the ability to pick of social cues, but that's more due to his oblivious, sporadic nature than anything else. (Google thinks that a glitch somewhere in his program gave him behavior similar to that of mild ADHD, but Bing refuses to let him fix it)

Google:  _Super_ OCD. It was part of his programming to be perfect, and it  _may_ have backfired slightly in some ways

The Host: Mild depression, major social anxiety, super intelligent though

Dr. Iplier: He claims to have a psychic ability to attract morons like a magnet (for example,  _every ego in the house_ ), but mentally he's really fine

Silver:  _Major_ depression,  _definitely_ PTSD for a multitude of reasons

The Jims: CJ has dyslexia, RJ sometimes reads to him when they're in their room at night. CJ gets really frustrated over it sometimes

Reynolds: Has mild anger issues


	24. Favorite Memories

Dark & Wil:  _Absolutely_ their wedding (I can't  _wait_ to share it with you guys, it's the purest thing I've ever written)

King: King's favorite is just, one day he just fell asleep in the forest, just on the ground with his squirrels piled around him, and he woke up God knows how long later in Bim's lap with Bim picking leaves and grass and stuff out of his hair and humming softly to himself

Bim: Find King in a tree, hanging upside down, and being held up solely by his cape caught on something and squirming frantically while his a group of his squirrels ran panicked circles around the truck of the tree and all practically  _screaming_. Bim nearly passed out he was laughing so hard, and King's violent swearing at him to  _fucking help_ did not aid in that

Eric: Father's Day with Bim and Ed (story is a-coming, I promise! Father's Day is the Sunday before the wedding!)

Ed: Waking up with Eric after the kid slept with him after a particularly bad nightmare and just seeing him so relaxed and calm for once is immensely soothing to Ed

Bing: His favorite is when he woke up morning to see Google sprawled out on the bed beside him with Peggy draped  _entirely_ over his face and snoring loudly. Bing took a video and  _immediately_ sent it to the extensions (which Red and Green hoard as blackmail). Bing just thought it was cutest, purest way he's ever seen Google 

Google: Bing was more or less scared shitless of Google before Google learned to manage himself. Watching Bing steadily grow happier as their relationship progressed is honestly Google's favorite thing, and when Bing shot him a glowing smile for the first time across the Office, Google immediately took a picture and saved it to every file he has and  _treasures_ it

The Host: When Dr. Iplier kissed him for the first time (the sap)

Dr. Iplier: Waking up with the Host for the first time with the Host curled around him and a soft smile on his face even in his sleep, it's a mental image Dr. Iplier's never forgotten

Silver: The first (and only) birthday he was able to share with Ibis (a more detailed description of this will be coming on Silver's actual birthday, which is coming up!)

The Jims: They know Dark better than anyone in the house, on par with Wil himself. Except, they know  _more_. Dark was not exactly the most manageable person before he gathered his courage to track down will again in 1963, pretty much the Angsty Edgelord™ everyone else in the fandom paints him as, but when he came home after seeing Wil for the first time in almost 40 years the Jims could just  _see_ the change and it was  _magnificent_

Reynolds: The day the egos kicked Derek out of the house the first time, he was  _so_ done with that fucker's shit, he got  _immense_ satisfaction out of that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUck I paint these psychopaths as faaaaaar too pure beans, shit, anyway, I hope you liked these Anon! 
> 
> Chit-chat with me here: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


	25. Opinion of Mark

Dark: Dark honestly can't tell the difference between Our Lovable Idiot Mark and the man who was once his friend (I've seen the internet differentiate the two with 'Mark' for the creator and 'Marc' for the actor so I'm gonna do that here). Whenever Mark is brought up, he immediately zones in on the name and thinks of  _Marc_ , and he just sees red and his souls start screaming and once he almost broke his cane he was gripping it so hard. The egos tend to avoid the subject (and avoid putting him anywhere  _near_ Mark)

Wil: Who??? Didn't he stab the guy once? Who knows, he's stabbed a lot of people.

King: He really likes Mark, he thinks he's awesome. He's the only ego who actually forged a relationship with Mark, considering he's the only one of the eldest who can actually recognize who Mark is, they're actually pretty good friends. King enjoys playing a goofy dork on Mark's channel (because he is a goofy dork)

Bim: Bim actually makes Mark  _really_ uncomfortable because there's just always this look in his eye that's slightly feral and hungry, like he's prepared to launch across the room and eat him alive on the spot (which Bim's not, that's just how he looks). Anyway, Mark tends to avoid being near him, and Bim's honestly too busy being an attention whore on camera to notice

Eric: Thinks he's super nice and awesome, also wants to kidnap Chica (and once he was told about Dark Chica he practically  _begged_ Mark to make her canon)

Ed: A little miffed Mark makes him act like a complete and utter  _dumbass_ on camera who can barely count to five, but otherwise doesn't mind the guy. Though he gets a  _little_ satisfaction over the uneasy looks Mark sends his way over his occupation

Bing: Bing thinks of Mark as a friend as well, he likes him, but he's a bit too over-the-top whenever Mark's around, like hugging the guy and just constantly being in physical contact, because he finds the way Google literally and figuratively lights up with fury absolutely  _hysterical_ , so Mark himself thinks Bing's a bit weird (which he is), but generally a cool dude

Google: Thinks he's an overly emotional idiot who gets attached too easily, prefers to avoid him and just sort of scowls whenever he's around

The Host: Wants to know  _why the **fuck**_ did he give him such a fucked-up, painful backstory, but is otherwise pretty indifferent and doesn't care (which is a lie, Dr. Iplier says he's still salty over Mark outright saying he's not gonna make anymore videos about him)

Dr. Iplier: Thinks of Mark like an acquaintance or like a boss, he enjoys acting in his videos whenever he's called upon (though he is also very salty over Mark abandoning the the Host)

Silver: Sympathizes with Mark immensely, over all of his pain, and especially over one particular point; Silver lost Ibis, but Mark lost Daniel

The Jims: Their brains also get a bit fuzzy over Mark and Marc. Admittedly, they never actually  _met_ Marc, but they saw him in the movies and on stage way back when, they did a couple reports on him actually (which is why they were at the manor for the specific date, they never thought they'd get lucky with a _murder_ ), and they are well-aware he was a massive  _prick_. Mark however, is nice and gives them shit to break and sugar, much to the other egos' (Google and King specifically) chagrin 

Reynolds: A bit pissed that Mark spun Derek and Eric's relationship the way he did (and put Eric through Hell) but Eric doesn't seem to blame Mark, so Reynolds doesn't ever say anything. That being said, whenever Mark's around he tends to be glued to Eric's hip (as Eric fawns over Chica of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this satisfies, this one was very interesting and thought-provoking on my side! I hope you enjoyed!


	26. What Magical Creature Would They Be

Dark: Vampire. Duh.

Wil: Some type of Nymph, those nature spirits that are super playful and honestly just like to gossip

King: Satyr

Bim: Siren Merman

Eric: A centaur but a unicorn version, a white one

Ed: Naga (a mermaid type thing, but the bottom half is snake not fish)

Bing: Manticore

Google: A Gorgon

The Host: A god. Think of the Owl Dude from Avatar: The Last Airbender and you got it

Dr. Iplier: A particularly snarky Sphinx (he guards the Host's library)

Silver: I love the idea of Silver being an Asexual selkie who just hangs out with Bim in the water and ignores the fuck out of everyone

The Jims: Pixies, but not like Tinkerbell shit, like  _real_ Fae, the ones who pull pranks that always seem to hurt someone (not that they intend to)

Reynolds: Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna admit, this one only exists because I had a weird-ass dream, but you know


	27. When They're Sad/Upset

Dark: When Dark's upset, he tends to barricade himself in his office and just...isolate himself until he feels like he's able to be around living beings again. Once the egos didn't see him for two days after a stressful event that happens in September :) No one knows what he does in there. No one can get in, either, not even Wil.

Wil: When he's still completely insane, when he's upset he'll just sorta poof into Dark's office, grab Dark, and poof them both to the couch or their bed and just sorta flop facedown into his lap to recharge. It's not an odd sight to see the two on the couch, Dark tucked into the corner and reading a book with Wil splayed out on the rest of the couch, Dark's free hand carding through his hair. When he's lucid, however, he's pretty much in a constant state of emotional meltdown, so Dark'll more or less grab him and lock them in his room till Wil's no longer a danger to himself

King: King'll just go out into the forest when he's upset, flop spread-eagle onto the forest floor, and let his squirrels swarm him and cocoon him in their fluff and adoration until he feels better

Bim: Bim doesn't exactly have the healthiest coping mechanism. When he's particularly sad or upset, he tends to throw himself into his work until he burns out. He almost passed out on live TV once because of this, and when he was forced to go home he was scolded by Dr. Iplier, Wil,  _and_ King, a rather terrifying combination when all three are pissed at the same time

Eric: It's easy to tell when he's upset. He tends to just start sobbing on the spot, especially if he's overwhelmed.

Ed: He hides his feelings pretty damn well, but he has a tell when he's truly upset - he's a silent treatment type. He'll just sit and glare at you  _hard_ with his arms crossed

Bing: It's rare to see Bing upset because he internalizes so many things. When he  _does_ break however, it is a spectacular hysterical meltdown, usually over some small thing, like a project not going quite right. Sometimes it takes all four Google's to calm him down again.

Google: Google as well is not one to get upset. The only time he will shed tears is when one of the other egos is severely injured and/or under significant emotional strain themselves (like when Bing melts down). Even then, he's usually silent, and unless you're actually looking closely at him you won't be able to tell.

The Host: The Host isolates himself  _far_ more often than he should. He's got the poorest self-esteem of the group, and it shows. When he's upset, he'll lock himself in his library and seal it with his words and just  _bury_ himself in visions till he physically can't take it and passes out from blood loss, which then lifts his spells and allows Dr. Iplier (who you  _know_ has been banging on the door the whole time) to rush in and take care of him.

Dr. Iplier: Dr. Iplier likes to pretend the only emotions he has are pissed and sarcastic bitch, but we all know that's not true. When he's upset, he usually ends up wandering around the manor aimlessly until he manages to run into the Host, who he will then proceed to drag to bed and practically climb inside his trench coat with him and just pass out

Silver: Silver becomes a dangerous combination of being a self-sacrificing  _idiot_ and a recluse when he's upset. Jackie always notices before it goes too far, and he drags Silver home by his cape and dumps him at Dark's feet and tells him to get his shit together before going out again

The Jims: The Jims have always and always will take comfort in each other when they're upset. When that isn't possible, however (like the Jims' chapter of Everyone Has Bad Days), they tend to go numb and mute, almost statue-like until they're reunited

Reynolds: Reynolds will just...freeze. No matter where he is, no matter what's happening, he'll just stop and space off and cry silently until he or someone else snaps him out of it, usually hours later


	28. What They Listen To While Going to Bed

Dark: Dark, when he remembers, likes to put on his old record player and listen to old jazz music as he drifts off

Wil: Wil's got his own cacophony inside his brain, he usually doesn't even notice Dark's music, he's always listening to whatever's playing on repeat in his head (usually a Disney song)

King: Bim tends to hum under his breath a lot, whether he notices that or not, and the last thing King usually hears before drifting off is Bim humming softly as he plays with King's hair

Bim: Bim usually ends up listening to the chatter of King's squirrels under his bed, and he pretends to be annoyed, but honestly the white noise is necessary and he can never fall asleep to just pure silence anyway.

Eric: Eric has a bunch of nature sounds he cycles through, his favorite is rain forest sounds

Ed: Ed doesn't really listen to anything, he's either reading till he passes out or conking out the second his head hits the pillow

Bing: Bing likes listening to the low hum of Google's core, combined with Peggy's purring, it really soothes him.

Google: Likewise, Google could never sleep without the hum of machinery nearby (hence his charging pod thingy), so Bing's low hum as well is enjoyable

The Host: The Host always has and always will find Dr. Iplier's heartbeat the most soothing, lulling thing on the planet, especially after a nightmare

Dr. Iplier: The sound of the Host's breathing, just the fact that he is  _alive_ against literally  _all odds_ (a hemophiliac who tore out their own eyes  _wow_ he should be dead), is always the perfect thing to fall asleep to for him

Silver: Silver, honestly, really likes to listen to movie soundtracks (particularly How to Train Your Dragon)

The Jims: They have an Alexa on their nightstand between their beds that plays the Steven Universe soundtrack quietly all night on repeat

Reynolds: Reynolds like to listen to bird noises. He likes birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope these last two chapters satisfy, Abby!


	29. Tiny Little Turn-Ons

Dark: Wil does this thing where he likes to lean in the doorway to talk to people, especially in the living area entrance way. What he'll do is he'll run a hand through his hair and he'll smile or smirk and cross his ankles, and then lock eyes with Dark because that fucker knows  _exactly_ what he's doing and there is no faster way to get Dark to blush and squirm

Wil: With the right context, Dark's eyes. Specifically, when he changes their color, because they literally  _glow_ with passion, but somehow there's a  _different_ passion in each eye but the intensity is still there completely matched and when Dark's lording over Wil with those eyes half lidded and Wil pinned to the bed  _mm_

King: Bim always has a feral glint in his eye, but sometimes he'll lock eyes with King and the glint will grow and his pupils will dilate and he'll run his tongue over his teeth and King just stops functioning

Bim: Alright, surprise surprise, Bim's a biter. So when, before Bim's even actually  _done_ anything, King just bares his throat and shoulder for him, he more or less loses his mind

Eric: Eric is the embodiment of that 'my kink is when people care about my feelings' meme.

Ed: Honestly, he like's piercings. Like he'll be kissing up some girl's jawline and then pull on their piercing with his teeth

Bing: Okay, it's no secret Google likes to in control of everything. So Google will sometimes come up behind Bing (with his height altered to lord above him) and grip Bing just below his shoulders and sort of hold him in place as he bends down to whisper in his ear and press kisses to the side of his throat. (Green once tried to do the same, considering his the embodiment of Google's sultry and 'passionate' side, with a positive reaction from Bing but almost dismantled on the  _spot_ by Google)

Google: Bing'll start to tremble violently and bite his hand when Google's doing something  _very_ right and there is no faster encouragement to  _keep going_

The Host: Alright he has two – when Dr. Iplier wants to be in control, he has a habit of backing the Host into corners and then making sure he  _can’t speak_ at all costs (usually by kissing him forcefully, not that the Host is complaining). On the flip side, when the Host is in control, it is  _impossible_ for Dr. Iplier to stay still, and he swears more violently than usual

Dr. Iplier: He just fucking  _loves_ the Host’s voice. And the Host can do this deep, rumbling purr thing with his voice that just sends  _shivers_ running Dr. Iplier’s spine

Silver: ???? Confused Asexual????

The Jims: ???? Equally confused aro-ace dudes????

Reynolds: Just gonna day he likes when whatever girl he’s picked up takes control and more or less just makes he sit back and  _take it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, may have gone a bit overboard in this one


	30. What They Do When Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going off the emotional theme for a few past chapters...

Dark: When Dark's happy, it's super easy to tell; his aura is much calmer and more sluggish, his ringing is almost inaudible, and he just has a pure, contented little smile on his face, no matter what he's doing (and usually Wil is nearby). It really is a pure, soft thing to see.

Wil: Wil's eyes always have a little twinkle in them, but when he's happy it's always brighter (on par with the near tangible madness) and he'll clap his hands excitedly and bounce a little, he's essentially a child. A really,  _really_ psychotic, homicidal child

King: He'll just sort of smile stupidly to himself and his eyes'll light up and he'll bounce a little on the balls of his feet as he continues whatever he was doing, he's such a pure boi

Bim: When Bim's happy, he gets even  _more_ flamboyant and over-the-top with a bunch of exaggerated gasps and shedding glitter and his whole face will be lit up

Eric: Eric's more subtle in displaying emotions, because honestly he's pretty emotionally stunted for what nearly 30 years of abuse from Derek? Yeah, but when he's happy he is  _visibly_ more relaxed and less high-strung, the most common state to find him in when he's happy is curled up in a blanket burrito on the couch and watching cartoons with the Jims with a little smile

Ed: Ed  _does not_ like to admit he is feeling  _any_ emotion, but when he's happy he's got less of a stick up his ass and will be content to watch inane things with the Jims, Wil (and Eric). And he'll bear Reynolds presence for longer than thirty second

Bing: Bing'll play music  _loudly_ from his speakers to the point where he threatens to shake the whole fucking house and he'll hum along and grin brightly, and it's one of the few times he'll lift his shades to rest on top of his head as he works

Google: Like Ed, he refuses to admit he emotions. But, when he's happy, he'll hum Broadway so softly no one can hear (but Bing  _can_ ) with a soft little smile

The Host: The Host has such an adorable, giddy little smile when he's happy, fuck he's adorable for a man who wears permanently bloodstained bandages around his eyes

Dr. Iplier: Dr. Iplier is  _marginally_ less snarky and smacks the egos on the back of the head less when he's happy, and he'll be content to cuddle with the Host on the loveseat

Silver: Silver's eyes honestly don't have much spark from years worth of PTSD, Depression, and just in general seeing bad shit go down in the city, but when he's particularly happy his eyes will be just that  _little_ _bit_ brighter and he'll smile a bit more and he laughs easier

The Jims: There is a fine line between Chaotic Disaster Jims and Happy Content Jims because both versions feel confident enough in their immortality to  _fuck shit up_. The only difference is CD Jims go after  _egos_ and HC Jims go after _things_ (like disorganizing the Googles' storage closet and hiding the Host's quills)

Reynolds: When Reynolds is happy, he'll just sort of listen to music while splayed out on the couch and close his eyes and just relax


	31. Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned having a playlist for the Egos and someone said they wanted to see it so here we are!

Dark: 'Be More Chill Part 1' from the Be More Chill Soundtrack, 'Another Way Out' by Hollywood Undead, 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin, 'My Way' by Chase Holfelder, 'Look What You Made Me Do' by Taylor Swift, 'What's Wrong' by Pvris, 'Monster' by Starset

Damien: 'Wrong Side of Heaven' by Five Finger Death Punch, 'Saints' by The Echos

Celine: 'Ritual' by Ellie Goulding

Dark and Wil: 'You're Somebody Else' by flora cash (I'm gonna write a songfic to this one eventually), 'It Won't Kill Ya' by The Chainsmokers (feat. Louane), 'Be My Baby' by The Ronettes, 'I See You' by MISSIO, 'Only Us' from Dear Even Hansen (Ben Levi Ross and Taylor Trensch cover)

Wil: 'Bang Bang' by Hollywood Undead, 'House of Wolves' by My Chemical Romance, 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera, 'Victorious' by Panic! At the Disco, 'Sweet but Psycho' by Ava Max, 'drugs' by EDEN

The Colonel: 'Nightmare' by Set It Off

King: 'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons

Bim and King: 'Animal' by Neon Trees

Bim: 'America's Suitehearts' by Fall Out Boy, 'Uptown Funk' by Mark Ronson (feat. Bruno Mars), 'Every Breath You Take' by Chase Holfelder, 'An Unhealthy Obsession' by The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra, 'Everybody Loves Me' by OneRepublic

Eric: 'Panic Attacks' by Elohim (feat. Yoshi Flower), 'Let You Down' by NF, 'Panic Room' by Au/Ra, 'Hard Times' by Paramore, 'human' by Christina Perri

Ed: '5, 6, 7, 8' by Steps, 'Cotton Eye Joe' by Rednex, 'I Wanna Be a Cowboy' by Boys Don'T Cry, 'Never Been In Love' by Will Jay

Bing: 'I'm Awesome' by Spose

Google: 'Another Way Out' by Hollywood Undead, 'Business' by Eminem, 'Get Out Alive' by Three Days Grace

The Author: 'Outrunning Karma' by Alec Benjamin, 'Big Life (26 Letters)' by USS, 'Fame < Infamy' by Fall Out Boy

The Host: 'I'll Be Good' by Jaymes Young, 'Control' by Halsey, 'Little Game' by Benny, 'In the Dark' by Flyleaf, 'Hitting on All Sevens' by Tech N9ne and Lyndon Smith

The Host and Dr. Iplier: 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz, 'Doctor Love' by First Choice, 'Sucker Punch' by Sigrid

Dr. Iplier: 'Dead!' by My Chemical Romance, 'Stressed Out' by twenty one pilots, 'Novacaine' by 10 Years

Silver: 'Feel It Still' by Portugal. The Man, 'Banana Bread' by Cavetown, 'Bullet' by Hollywood Undead, 'Take You Down' by Illenium

The Jims: 'I Am Here for You' from The Book of Mormons Soundtrack, 'Can't Stop the Feeling!' by Justin Timberlake, 'Two Birds' by Regina Spektor, 'Never Been In Love' by Will Jay

Reynolds: 'Honey Lavander' by Ieuan

**_(These guys down here are just sort of unofficial dudes that I happen to have songs for, like egos/characters I don't use much or at all)_ **

Yandereplier: 'Meant to Be Yours' from Heathers

King of FNaF: 'Castle' by Halsey, 'The Finale' by NateWantsToBattle

Roxanne: 'Bad Girlfriend' by Anne-Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share with me ALL the songs you guys can find that suit the egos!!! (Specifically Reynolds because I need more for my boy)
> 
> Chit-chat here: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


	32. What They Do When Sick

Dark: Dark can't actually get sick??? Considering he is physically dead. 

Wil: Wil will be dramatic and pitiful and  _'Dark carry meeeee!'_ and Dark will roll his eyes but obey and carry him to Dr. Iplier's and Wil'll just whimper pitifully and the whole time he'll have like...the most minor cold on the planet. Like his nose is barely running.

King: As evident by Just a Little Bit Chilly, King has a habit of not noticing when something's wrong or just writing it off as something else. He doesn't notice he's sick until Dr. Iplier drags him by the ear to his office, where he'll then proceed to pass out for two days

Bim: Bim is also dramatic like Wil, but in a different way: where Wil will whimper and be pitiful, Bim will wail _dramatically_ and proclaim that he's dying and start spouting random things that are 'his will' and Dr. Iplier will just flick him on the forehead and tell him to shut up

Eric: Eric doesn't like to tell anyone when something's wrong because, you know, nearly three decades of abuse drilled into his brain, but the egos can usually tell when he doesn't emerge from his room at all during the day and Bim or Ed will walk in to check on him to find him curled into a shivering ball beneath his blankets and one of them will carry him to Dr. Iplier's and oh poor baby

Ed: Another one Dr. Iplier has to physically drag into his office to get taken care of

Bing & Google: Alright, Bing and Google don't get 'sick' like the others, but they  _can_ get viruses, and it essentially makes them  _suuuuper_ feverish and delirious and borderline incoherent and they are a  _pain_ to deal with and they have to be physically restrained until, for Bing, the Googles get the bug out of his system, or for Google, Bing fixes him, since the other three shut down whenever Google's 'broken' in some way

The Host: The Host becomes an utter  _bitch_ when he's sick, as seen in Running Blind, he becomes the most sassy, bitchy, miserable person to be around, perfectly content to piss everyone off until someone drags him to Dr. Iplier and forces him to  _stay there_ until he's ready to behave like a person (usually a Parental Darkiplier in Dad Mode does that)

Dr. Iplier: Dr. Iplier doesn't give a  _shit_ when he's sick, he will work right through it without even acknowledging he's sick as fuck and it distresses the Host  _greatly_ because Dr. Iplier doesn't have an off switch, but eventually he's forced to _stop_ and _take care of himself_  because either a.) Henrik forced his ass home and the Host refuses to let him leave again or b.) the  _hospital_ forced him home and he  _can't_ go back to work until he's proven he's healthy again

Silver: Silver will just sort of lay in bed and not move and he's the only one who makes an effort to get Dr. Iplier's attention himself, he'll text him before passing right out again and Dr. Iplier will just pop by occasionally to see how he's doing and get him anything he needs

RJ: Another dramatist, CJ will  _lose his mind_ trying to take care of him, while RJ'll just moan and and whine and not leave his bed (though he does admittedly feel like utter shit)

CJ: CJ's a quieter one, more along Silver's and Eric's behavior, he'll just curl up under his blankets and shiver and whimper a little, and RJ'll get him more blankets and take care of him with Dr. Iplier popping by to make sure they're not dying (because when one Jim gets sick the other is not far behind)

Reynolds: He actually follows the Host more than anyone, he becomes super grumpy and pouty and just in general more of a stubborn prick than usual (until, like most everyone else, Dr. Iplier drags him away)


	33. Staples of Their Relationships

Dark & Wil: Old fashioned gestures like linked elbows and being all gentlemanly towards each other, routine kisses like Dark presenting his cheek for Wil before he poofs to his studio for work, dancing together in Dark's room in the middle of the night to Dark's record player

The Host & Dr. Iplier: White roses and playful, snarky exchanges, the Host writing beautiful poems for Dr. Iplier and Dr. Iplier blushing  _furiously_ every time, lots of sleepy kisses

Google & Bing: Creativity and mechanical gifts they put together in their spare time,  _lots_ of Google holding onto the back of Bing's shirt without even looking up from what he was doing to keep Bing from doing something stupid, purred words and android cuddle piles

Bim & King: Animalistic urges and flashing teeth, King slapping a hand over Bim's mouth with a deadpan expression to keep him from saying something dumb,  _lots_ of outdoor naps together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I love my boys


	34. Allergies

Dark: None, because he dead

Wil: Bees. He gets all puffy and red, and once he got stung on the cheek and he couldn't move his jaw much and he was  _super_ pouty and upset but he looked ridiculous both Dark and the Jims have pictures

King: Super allergic to shellfish

Bim: Mold (which Dark uses as an excuse to be more of a neat freak than he already was)

Eric: None. I'm gonna give this baby some relief 

Ed: Latex (Bim makes fun of him for it, and he's trying his damnedest not to have Reynolds find out)

Bing & Google: None. You know, because they machines

The Host: Has a minor pollen allergy, which he just uses as a convenient excuse to  _never_ leave the property when asked even though he goes wandering out in the woods literally all the fucking time

Dr. Iplier: Stupidity (it gives him a headache)

Silver: Is lactose intolerant but just  _watch_ him ignore that fact and steal from Wil's ice-cream stash

The Jims: The Jims are allergic to peanuts, but not  _deathly_ allergic, it just makes them really uncomfortable and their faces swell a bit when they eat them. That being said, Dr. Iplier occasionally has to do a sweep of their room to see if they hoarded any Reese's Cups

Reynolds: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Iplier is a whole mood.


	35. Hidden Talents

Dark: It's not really  _hidden_ since I've talked about it before in previous chapters of this and the Jims are aware of it but Dark is  _really_ good at playing the piano. He's brilliant at it. He just...hasn't done it in decades and has the piano hidden away somewhere

Wil: Wil's  _really_ good at nail art. He only paints his nails for special occasions but he is  _damn_ good at it and it'll be elaborate as all Hell and  _occasionally_ Dark will let Wil paint his nails and Wil just gets so fucking happy true love everybody

King: King is like...a really good hair stylist? Like he grooms animals all day trying to keep them from getting mats and being uncomfortable so he knows what he's doing and once Bim found out after they started dating King became Bim's hair person and he loves it, especially knowing Bim cares about his hair a frankly  _ridiculous_ amount

Bim: Bim can fucking dance and good luck stopping him once he gets going, it's not an overly  _hidden_ talent, just surprising at first but not really as you get to know him

Eric: He's super flexible, he's actually a really great gymnast, and he wanted to do it as a kid into his teenage years but Derek always said no simply because he's an awful person who wished no happiness for his son and also he thought the outfits would make Eric gay because he's That Guy

Ed: Ed is  _really_ good on Bing's skateboard. He and Bing found out because Bing left the thing lying around and Ed was yelling at him to take care of it and he went to kick it out of the way but instead ended up riding it but oddly enough he didn't flail just sort of calmly stopped it and stepped off and Bing's jaw literally hit the floor and he  _begs_ Ed to do it again but he refuses because 'fuck you Bing'

Bing: Bing can draw like, super well. It's a surprise considering his sporadic nature, most assume he doesn't have the attention span for it, not to mention his handwriting is  _atrocious_ , but he's been drawing blueprints since the moment he was created and he's  _damn_ good at it, the Googles actually go to him to draw things out for them he's so good at it, and he's got a secret sketch book filled with just brief sketches of Google (all of them) that he does when he knows none of them are paying attention 

Google: Google is really good cook, and he really enjoys it actually. Now it's not exactly a 'hidden' talent considering the egos take turns making breakfast and stuff, and considering he's an OCD robot it's no surprise he'd be good at it, but it's surprising that he actually enjoys it, considering he spends a good portion of his time bitching that he's not some 'perfect slave' whenever someone asks for his help and cooking is stereotypically viewed as a subservient task, Google almost literally glows with pride whenever the egos fawn over his cooking

The Host: The Host can  _sing_ , he just doesn't because he's shy and self-conscious and he thinks it's super awkward with his third person thing but sometimes Dr. Iplier'll sneak down to his library and  _beg_ him to sing because no one else can hear him down there and the Host does it with a  _massive_ blush and Dr. Iplier loves it

Dr. Iplier: It's not like...a  _useful_ talent, but Dr. Iplier's really good at origami? The Host taught him the basics and whenever he was bored he just started fiddling with the paper and over the years he's gotten stupidly good at it and occasionally he'll leave little gifts on the Host's desk before he leaves for work (the Host still has every single one tucked in a drawer)

Silver: Silver's honestly a very good writer, he just has zero confidence in himself and abandons his projects because of his ridiculous high standards for himself when it comes to writing, but once he actually finished a book and he timidly asked the Host to look it over and the Host finished it in an afternoon and barged into his room with the manuscript just  _glowing_ and singing his praises and they spent the whole night discussing writing tips and little improvements (this friendship is pure, I want to write more of it) and it took  _forever_ but the Host convinced him to send it to a publishing company and long story short there is a book out there written by Silver (under an alias) and whenever he sees it on the shelves in stores he blushes  _so bad_ (honestly this is me, it took me a week to work up the courage to start posting Everyone Has Bad Days but hey now look where I'm at)

RJ: RJ's  _very_ good with computery stuff, he enjoys programming and all that shit, he's actually had a few stupid games (that CJ test plays) and Bing is his dealer for computer tech stuff

CJ: Alright, it's not exactly a secret CJ's good at an enjoys gardening, but like, it's a surprise (and a little hidden) just  _how_ good he is at it. Like, a plant could be brown and dead and wilted but Cj'll touch it and maybe water it and suddenly it's perfectly healthy and in bloom and (depending what kind of plant) bearing fruit??? Even if it's not in season??? CJ is magic

Reynolds: Reynolds is really good at tinkering with shit. Like, he'll get some parts from Oliver (whom he has a strange friendship with) and just spend the night fiddling with it and he'll have a crude little toy thing. It's nowhere  _near_ as sophisticated and impressive as what Bing and Google do but the things he make work and that's a feat all on its own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun and admittedly a bit difficult on my part


	36. What Their Rooms Look Like

Dark: Dark's room is  _massive_. Standing in the doorway, his bed is to your right in an elaborate, wrought-iron frame with black, silken sheets and pillow cases and a black-and-white sort of swirly patterned comforter. On his nightstand is his old record player, kept in perfect condition for  _decades_ with a fine mix of magic and just dedication. Directly across from you, between two massive fucking windows with black curtains with red and blue woven in is a desk, in case he decides to be more social and get his work done while chatting to Wil (who is most likely sprawled out on the bed petting Bubblegum). To your left, across from the bed, is a big welcoming fireplace, only lit when it gets super cold in the winter, with a TV above it and a massive walk-in closet to it's left and the bathroom to its right (connected). Next to you to your left, against the same wall as the doorway, is a long dresser packed with Dark's more casual clothes and most of Wil's clothing with various knick-knacks scattering the top that are most likely decades old. The middle of the room is mostly pretty empty, save for a large, oval, beautifully ornate black-and-gold rug, His walls aren't  _quite_ black, more of a dark grey

Wil: Wil's room is pretty empty considering he mostly uses Dark's, but it's bright fucking pink. Unsurprisingly bright fucking pink. And pretty bloodstained. He's got his blade collection hanging on the walls in a layout similar to Bim's Cannibal Room, but beyond that and his old bed it's empty. His room's got a bathroom attached to it too (all the egos do, saves fighting), against the wall across from you but the entrance is tucked into the leftmost corner. His bed's in a pretty birch frame with a light pink comforter and matching sheets. Now, I don't know how many of you have actually read my story 'Hopeless' because it's pretty forgettable and honestly now that I'm talking about it I hate it, but anyway, like Bim, Wil will find a human that 'catches his eye' that he'll keep as a pet in his room to 'play' with (aka carve up with one of his knives) until he gets bored and kills the poor soul. Hence the bloodstains in his room.

King: I've described his room before! Anyway, his room is pretty barren, save for his bed, his dresser, and a coat hanger for his cape and crown. King’s room is dark, with dark hardwood floors and almost soft burgundy walls. His dresser is against the same wall as the door, an old-fashioned coat hanger next to it, and a king-sized bed with a dusty-golden comforter tucked into the corner with a wrought-iron bed frame, and the only light in his room is from the candles scattered across the dresser. His bathroom (which does have light) his attached in the far right corner on the wall across from the entrance to his room

Bim: Bim's room is painted deep, royal purple, with a black dresser against the right wall as well as his bed, which his separated from the back wall by his nightstand, also black. His bed frame is also black wood, and the style that has like a bookshelf built into the headboard filled with his show notebooks and just random shit. His sheets are bright royal purple, and his comforter is patterned like space (I figure he's the ego that got Mark's  _passionate_ love of space. Also it suits his aesthetic). On the opposite leftmost wall is his desk, tucked into the right corner, and also crowded with notebooks and like five million pens. Two windows take up the back wall, curtains also space-patterned, and his bathroom door is in the left corner of that wall

Eric: Eric's bed is in the back corner against the left wall with a pretty pastel yellow and blue quilt-patterned comforter, a large window above it against the back wall. His bathroom is attached in the middle of that left wall. His walls are painted a sort of pleasing caramel color, and there's a circular rug on the floor that's rings alternate between pastel yellow and green. His dresser, a baby blue in color, is against the same wall as the door to your left with a matching nightstand by his bed. His right wall as a bookshelf that is filled with both books and random toys and shit. His room is honestly almost like a child's

Ed: Ed's walls are painted a shade of blue that's not quite dark but not light either, like that in-between. His bed's also in a wrought-iron frame, in a mirror position to Eric's, though his bathroom is attached in the same spot. His comforter and sheet are also blue, but different shades (his comforter is darker). He's got two bookshelves, one tucked into the back corner against the back wall and another one across from that, both packed and his lasso hanging off Bookshelf 1. His desk is between the foot of his bed and Bookshelf 1, and really all that's on it is his laptop and some knick-knacky stuff (all cowboy themed). His dresser is against the same wall as Bookshelf 2, and is like a dark oak type.

Bing: Bing's room is honestly pretty plain and surprisingly neat and rather small actually, it can really only fit two people at a time. His walls are painted like a creme color, his bed is against the back wall and tucked into the right corner and almost takes up the entire right wall (that's how small his room is). The only other feature is his desk, against the leftmost wall in the square middle. He doesn't need a dresser, and he doesn't need a bathroom, really the only significant thing about his room is the  _absurd_ amount of outlets, and his charging cord always coiled haphazardly on the floor

Google: Google's room looks like something straight out of sci-fi horror movie. For one, he really doesn't like to turn the lights on, so the only light comes from the blue glow of his charging pod thing (I always imagine Lab Rats if any of you watched that), which is against the right wall and square in the middle. There are wires  _everywhere_ on the floor for such an OCD character, his room is honestly a dangerous place if you don't know exactly where to step. His desk is directly across from his pod, and only barely visible in its light, covered in neat stacks of papers and files. His room seems bigger than it is considering it's pitch black, the back wall is lost to shadow and pretty ominous. His walls are painted dark navy blue.

The Host: A messy desk scattered with parchment and permanent ink stains against the same wall as the door, relatively organized wardrobe against the left wall with his bat propped up against it, his bed in the middle of the right wall with a black, wrought-iron frame and a beige comforter covered in Egyptian Hieroglyphs. His walls are also painted some light blue color, and has two windows close together against the back wall with beige curtains. His bathroom door is right next to his wardrobe, and there's a matching stained-oak dresser against the back wall, off-center and closer to the leftmost wall. In that corner almost blocked off by his wardrobe and dresser is a large potted plant for no other reason than the Host likes it and he's a dork.

Dr. Iplier: Dr. Iplier's room doesn't get much use either since he's moved into the Host's, but his room is painted very light blue with a matching rectangular rug on the floor. His bed is in the same position as the Host's, he's got the type of bed frame where his mattress is practically just on the ground and his bed is  _covered_ in a sea of pillows. His sheets and comforter are a matching pastel blue with a white swirly pattern on the comforter and pillow cases, he's got a birch dresser against the wall as the door, he as well has two windows against the back wall, though no curtains, and his bathroom is just against the left wall. He's got like, seven hundred Doctor Who posters and nerdy things scattered about his room, don't you  _dare_ think his room is neat, he's the type to just throw his clothes on the floor when he takes them off

Silver: Silver's walls are painted a lighter navy than Google's with a white trim at the bottom and top. His bed is tuck in the back left corner with his nightstand and his bathroom door also against the left wall. His dresser is against the right wall, a dark wood like his nightstand and bedframe. His comforter is black and purple in a quilted pattern, his bedsheets are black, too. His got a bookshelf against the back wall toward the right side, but he doesn't actually use it for books; instead, it's filled with random gifts people have given him over the years on the streets, as well as a few comic books. His walls have all sorts of posters for nerdy comic things because Silver is a dork. He's one of the few egos who actually has a closet, and it's a small walk-in one in the space on the right wall between his dresser and his bookshelf (though it's literally just filled with stuffed animals, no clothes whatsoever)

The Jims: The Jims' room is bright pastel blue in color. Their room is bigger than most considering there's two of them. Their beds are against the left wall and separated by an oak nightstand in the dead middle. Their corresponding dressers are across their beds (RJ's is more toward the door and CJ's is more toward the back wall). Their sheets and comforters are both pastel blue and completely matching, their black hole of a closet is on the same wall as the door, the type with the weird slidy folding doors. Their bathroom door is between their dressers. The entire back half of their room is dedicated to  _decades_ of video archives and old equipment models, they don't have any windows due to the sensitivity of some of their archives, but if they filmed it it's in their somewhere (they actually have a pretty good system of organizing, just...it's one that only  _they_ can decipher)

Reynolds: Reynolds' walls are painted an old dusty yellowish color, with a matching oval rug. His bed is in the middle of the back wall facing the door, and more often then not he'll just walk forward and flop facedown and just inch worm his way up to the pillows. He's got two birch nightstands on either side of his bed (which has like a beige color comforter with black fleck like paint splatters on it). His dresser is on the left wall, three windows spanned evenly across the back wall with the middle one square over his bed. His bathroom door is tucked in the leftmost corner of the right wall, with two bookshelves side-by-side next to it against the right wall and filled his a variety of things from picture frames to his construction hat to actual books to just random shit. He's also got a couple band posters like Skillet and Red and Get Scared and all that (also Legos are fucking _everywhere_ ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was enjoyable for me!


	37. Favorite Drink

Dark: Coffee, but he can't drink it black like Dr. Iplier (blame Damien, and you bet your ass Celine gives him shit for it in Dark's head)

Wil: Martinis

King: Apple cider

Bim: That new Blueberry Acai Coke. Can confirm,  _really_ good

Eric: Hot chocolate

Ed: Root Beer

Bing: Chase once gave him a Redbull and Bing's memory blacked out which is a feat considering he only forgets things when he manually deletes it so needless to say he fucking loves Redbull and Google has to raid his room in case Chase slipped him more because ' _NO BING!!!_ '

Google: He doesn't like to admit he  _has_ a favorite but he steals the Host's tea (and the Host totally knows but let's him get away with it because Google makes sure he never runs out)

The Host: Peppermint tea

Dr. Iplier:  ** _C O F F E E_**

Silver: Fucking loves Fruit Punch

RJ: Cherry Pepsi

CJ: Dr. Pepper

Reynolds: Creme Soda


	38. What Their Laugh Sounds Like

Dark: Alright Dark is super intimidating and scary even when you've lived with him for years like most of the egos have, so reasonably his laugh is a bit dark and scary as well (though if you surprise him his laugh sounds more like when Mark's lost his mind in a Try Not to Laugh video)

Wil: The definition of a deranged cackle, and it still carries his weird lilt his voice has, it's honestly pretty alarming the first time you hear it

King: King's laugh sounds a bit like a squirrel's chatter, like it has that weird chittering lilt to it

Bim: Bim's laugh is also a bit... _insane_ sounding, but like...in a pleasing way compared to Wilford. I don't know how to describe it, like, where Wilford doesn't give a shit how he appears to his audience, at least doesn't care a  _lot_ , Bim cares an absurd amount so he does everything he can to appear  _not_ insane and cannibalistic and shit on camera

Eric: Eric's laugh always sounds a bit nervous and strained, but it's not his fault he's just anxious. Surprise him into laughter though, and it sounds like Mark's really high-pitched giggle, the one that makes his voice go higher too

Ed: A very loud, mildly obnoxious cackle

Bing: Also a mad cackle, but his voice for some reason gets an autotune lilt when he laughs, and it also glitches, so you have a strange combination of a normal human laugh, and autotuned musical laugh, and the Microsoft error noise

Google: Every single stereotypical evil laugh rolled into one menacing chuckle that  _no one_ can take seriously and it  _pisses Google off_

The Host: Like most (if not all) aspects of the Host's voice, his laugh is super pleasing and soothing to listen to, and when in the right mood he is an absolute giggly  _bitch_ and Dr, Iplier swears his laugh adds years to his life (which makes the Host blush every time he says that)

Dr. Iplier: His laugh is like a monkey screeching, it's super loud and once the initial screech is out of the way it's just this odd wheezing sound that he tries to smother and honestly it's the funniest sound on the planet and makes every other ego in the room giggle

Silver: Silver's laugh is quieter than most of the others', but his is the one that sounds closest to Mark's

The Jims: The have the  _exact same_ terrifying giggle that they do in unison. Terrifying, because 1.) twins laughing in unison?  _Creepy_. And 2.) That laugh means  _nothing_ good

Reynolds: He's the one he snorts. Loudly. And it makes everyone else laugh, too, which makes  _him_ laugh harder and it is an endless cycle of hilarity


	39. What Their Sneeze Sounds Like

Dark: Has tiny kitten sneezes that are  _totally_ Damien's fault and Celine always will and always has given him shit for it and Wil thinks it's the cutest fucking thing while Dark just gets pouty and embarrassed whenever he points it out

Wil:  _Massive_ Dad sneezes that shake the whole fucking house

King: You know how cats sneeze violently with like five or something in a row and it shakes their whole body and they just  _freeze_ but then calmly continue what they were doing after?  _That_.

Bim: Actually stumbles back from the force of his sneezes then blushes bright red and fixes his suit while grumbling under his breath about it

Eric: His sneezes are literally the only thing loud about Eric and the others were  _shocked_ the first time but now it's just like oh the living area shook? Probably Eric

Ed: Also has tiny kitten sneezes, though unlike with Dark the others have the courage to make fun of him for it

Bing & Google: I don't think they can even sneeze???

The Host: The Host has really cute ones, it's almost like a squeak? And he always turns bright red and curls into a ball into his coat because Dr. Iplier will fawn over an excessive amount because he loves embarrassing the Host and making him blush and also  _it's cute as fuck_ and the Host will just be begging him to stop

Dr. Iplier: In comparison, Dr. Iplier also has massive fucking sneezes that make him stumble, once he actually fell over and the Host has yet to let him forget it

Silver: The guy who has this dramatic build-up to his sneezes and then it comes and it's like...a tiny cute little 'chu'??? (It confuses the  _Hell_ out of Peggy if she's nearby, she'll just freeze and stare at him for a solid thirty seconds before slowly walking away and Silver thinks it's funny as shit)

The Jims: One word:  _violent_

Reynolds: He does the cat thing like King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking cute oh my God -


	40. What They Hate

Dark:  ** _M a r k / c_** (also thunderstorms, fucking  _hates_ those)

Wil: Homophobes and all those types of people who hate the LGBTQ+ community

King: Animal abusers and those who disrespect animals

Bim: Haters. But like, he couldn't give a shit if they hate him and his show and who he is, no he's got too much self-confidence for that, he hates it when people hate his  _fans_ for liking him because  _bitch please fuck off_

Eric: He  _really_ hates it when parents publicly physically discipline their kids, it makes him super uncomfortable and also boil inside

Ed: His is super petty but  _God_ he hates it when Bing doesn't fucking  _clean up_ after himself and put his skateboard and shit away someone's going to crack their head open and just -

Bing: Does himself count???

Google: He hates when parents have absolutely zero reign on their kids because they always come up to him and want to poke at and play with him because Robot = Toy in their brains and whichever ego's with him almost has to physically hold him back from just kicking the small children into traffic

The Host: On the  _rare_ occasion he leaves the manor property, there's always Those Asshats who treat him like shit for being blind (but he gets them back by doing something petty like magicking their shoelaces tied together or causing them to slam their drink in their own face, and Dr. Iplier will smack him on the shoulder and tell him off for it while the Host just giggles to himself)

Dr. Iplier: The stupid dumbass morons with no common sense that he has to treat at the hospital who literally  _ignore everything he says oh my God -_

Silver: He hates the criminals that are just so  _unbelievably_ _stupid_ at what they're trying to do that they actually manage to slip away from him and Jackie totally by accident (at least for a few minutes)

RJ:  _Hates_ high-and-mighty asshats who think they're better than everyone for some reason or another, CJ has to hold him back from kicking those people in the shins when they run across them

CJ: He  _hates_ when people belittle what he does for his and RJ's news program because 'Oh you're just a cameraman you don't actually like... _do_ anything' like  _Bitch??? Where do you think the film comes from??? Excuse you???_ _I'd like to see_ you  _lift that heavy-ass camera 24/7 bitch!!!_

Reynolds: Fucking  _hates_ when people are Awful™ and belittle people with prosthetics or wheelchairs because how awful of a person can you be??? 


	41. Physical Weaknesses

Dark:  _Severe_ chronic pain, some days are worse than others, but he's always in some degree in constant pain due to how broken the D.A.'s body was when they died

Wil: That gunshot wound in his right shoulder aches sometimes, he really can't lift anything super heavy without it locking up and causing him some super discomfort

King: King is resilient as  _fuck_ actually, the amount of times this dude has fallen out of trees from literal  _stories_ up and just bounced back to his feet without a scratch, holy shit. That being said, when he's super mega freaked and panicked his right forearm will lock up where his scar once was

Bim: The sword scar on his torso aches a bit when he's anxious and the area around it is super sensitive in all sorts of ways but other than that he's pretty set

Eric: Eric is a bit clumsy, just a small bit, so he's always got at least one little bruise somewhere, on  _top_ of all his abuse and frostbite scars. Touch one of them and he will flinch  _violently_ and probably start tearing up, which is more a psychological reaction than physical but I mean it works

Ed: He's like stupid easy to make bleed, like he'll lightly pump into the corner of the table and suddenly he's bleeding out on the floor. Well, no, but the point stands

Bing: Bing is a fucking _disaster_ alright, the amount of times he's dented some part of his body because he's fallen over or run into something, Jesus Christ, don't get me  _started_ on glitches when he lags everywhere and his clumsiness increases tenfold oh my _God_ he is such a disaster

Google: I mean, beyond when he glitches and lags, he's pretty good. I mean, you  _could_ sneak up behind him and dial back his android super strength and do all sorts of stuff to disable him but  _good luck_ doing that for a whole  _list_ of reasons

The Host: Hemophilia is a bitch of a thing my dudes. Also, you know, the gaping holes in his face

Dr. Iplier: He's fine. I mean, later down the line in like late November he gets something but currently he good

Silver: With the amount of scars he's got, he's got plenty of physical weaknesses. Poke the right one and you'll have him twitching and uncomfortable in no time

RJ: When he's  _really_ tired and/or been on his feet for a long time he'll get a limp because of the way his left ankle broke in Everyone Has Bad Days. He also can't stretch very well due to the scars on his back

CJ: His right hand cramps up from time to time whenever he overworks it because of the scar there, and his chest aches sometimes from that scar too

Reynolds: So Reynolds is missing a couple toes due to frostbite, and the top of his right foot is a bit blackened because of frostbite, so he has a small limp when he walks, it's not too noticeable but definitely there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, my poor boys. Anyway, because I have a slight feeling some may have forgotten there is a series that goes with these stupid headcanons, go check out the story about the Host I posted this morning! It's worth your while, promise!


	42. Scariest Moment of Their Life

Dark: That day on the roof when Wil almost fell. Dark lost Wil once, and he'll be  _damned_ before he loses him again, but that day he came  _far_ too close to exactly that

Wil: The first time he woke up to Dark whimpering and literally unable to move due to pain, he didn't know how to help and he  _still_ doesn't really know how to help him when that happens

King: A disease once swept his squirrel pack, they were falling ill by the dozens every day, he thought he was going to lose them all and he was in hysterics every day trying to take care of them and help them get better. He nursed most of them back to health, but unfortunately he did lose a few of the younger and more elderly ones

Bim: Glancing down and seeing a  _fucking sword the length of his arm sticking out of his body_ was not a fun moment in his book

Eric: When he first saw Derek again in Nightmarish Reality, that whole story in general was super traumatic and terrifying for him, but that moment when Derek first slammed him against the door makes him flinch just by thinking about it

Ed: Probably seeing the aftermath of what Derek did to Eric in Nightmarish Reality, a lot of emotions were sparked in him when he saw the bruises for the first time

Bing: Plunging into the pool and frying was pretty damn terrifying, he was literally dead for a solid minute there

Google: Realizing he might have actually pushed Bing away permanently by being a dumbass who jumps to conclusions in Everyone Has Bad Days, fear is not an emotion Google is accustomed to and  _that_ was the  _worst_

The Host: The whole month-long shift from the Author into the Host was terrifying and traumatic and Godawful and painful and just  _no_. Some moments were admittedly better than others, but there was  _one_ _moment_ in particular that the Host will never forget no matter how many times Dr. Iplier tells him it wasn't his fault (in case you can't tell,  _I have written the transformation story and I love it_ )

Dr. Iplier: Being kidnapped and borderline tortured by the minor egos was not great

Silver: The gunshot

RJ: CJ once was super sick, long before Dr. Iplier and really any of the other egos, when it was just them and Dark and Wil, and they didn't really know what to do, and medicine still wasn't that great back then and CJ nearly died in those trying couple weeks, RJ was  _terrified_ he was going to lose his brother

CJ: Watching RJ fall in Everyone Has Bad Days

Reynolds: A lot of the moments out on the streets were pretty damn terrifying, the sheer uncertainty of whether or not he was going to make it through the night with the bitter December chill, but probably the  _worst_ moment of them all would be waking up one morning to see Eric shivering and crying in the corner with a handprint on his cheek and his sweater physically ripped from him by Derek (who still slept soundly). Eric flinched and curled into a tighter ball when he tried to draw nearer, and Reynolds has never been more terrified than when he realized that he was trapped out on the street with a horrific abuser with nowhere to run (the fear quickly boiled to rage, but the point stands)


	43. What They Refuse to Eat

Dark:  _Dislikes_ broccoli, Celine and Damien's parents were the types that made them stay at the table until they ate all their food even if they genuinely disliked something and weren't just being stubborn, so they have a mutual hatred of broccoli for this very reason

Wil: Would rather die before eating shrimp

King: For being such a squirrely boy he doesn't like most nuts, save for cashews and walnuts (he doesn't even like peanuts, despite his immense love of peanut butter)

Bim:  _Really_ doesn't like honey, he'll watch with the most disgusted expression as the Host loads spoonfuls into his tea

Eric: Not a fan of apples because of on-the-street reasons

Ed:  _Will not_ eat ham, literally any other form of pig he'll eat, just not  _ham_

Bing: Alright Bing and Google don't technically have to eat and can literally shut off their 'taste buds'. That being said, Bing fucking  _hates_ blueberries (even though Google smells like them), they make him feel weird

Google: Not a huge fan of marshmallow, or really anything sticky like that, it clogs up his inner workings

The Host: Does not like any form of fish, or really seafood in general, it leaves a bad taste in his mouth and just general dislike (he'll eat crab though)

Dr. Iplier: Would rather commit homicide before eating fucking licorice

Silver: Not a fan of peanut butter (which King takes a  _high_ offence to)

RJ:  _Loathes_ fucking pickles, but he'll eat cucumbers

CJ: Likewise, fucking hates cucumbers, but likes pickles

Reynolds: Would rather shove a banana up his own ass than eat it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun! Anyway, load me up with requests because I thoroughly enjoy doing these and I wanna actually take a break from writing real stories in favor of this in preparation of the new egos heading our way this Fall so I'm not too far ahead of them!


	44. Favorite/Least Favorite Holiday

Dark: Favorite - Valentine's Day, because that's when Wil proposed

         Least - St. Patrick's Day, because Anti is an insufferable bastard

Wil: Favorite - Also Valentine's Day, for the exact same reason

       Least - He really loves all holidays, but if he had to pick it'd be Easter because Dark always hurts so much

King: Favorite - Christmas!!!

         Least - St. Patrick's Day, he just doesn't understand why it exists

Bim: Favorite - Halloween,  _Hell yeah!_

        Least - New Year's, it just makes him depressed because he  _knows_ none of those 'resolutions' are gonna happen

Eric: Favorite - He hasn't experienced a lot of holidays yet, at least not with the egos, but he's always enjoyed the spirit around Christmas

        Least - April Fools, because his siblings were a tiny bit cruel

Ed: Favorite - Christmas

      Least - April Fools. The Jims like to target him (that's gonna be a running theme here)

Bing: Favorite - Halloween!

         Least - Thanksgiving. It's just like...a massive waste of food, even with leftovers  _and_ even in their house when there is literally 17 of them

Google: Favorite - Halloween, which is also his birthday. He enjoys terrifying small children

             Least - April Fools. He's usually called upon as clean-up crew after the Jims

The Host: Favorite - It's a pretty even tie between Halloween and Christmas

                Least - April Fools. The Jims are seriously  _insufferable_ on that day

Dr. Iplier: Favorite - Christmas!!!

                Least - Valentine's Day, but only for the petty reason that the Host consistently one-ups him

Silver: Favorite - New Year's, he likes the spirit of improvement and self-growth (even if it never happens) 

          Least - Dah duh duh, another April Fools (seriously the only people the Jims  _don't_ target on that day are Dark, Wil, and Eric)

RJ: Favorite -  ** _A P R I L  F O O L S_**

     Least - Valentine's Day. Too commercial, and, you know, as an aro-ace dude he just doesn't get it

CJ: Favorite -  ** _A P R I L  F O O L S_**

     Least - Thanksgiving, thinks it's a bit stupid and egotistical for America as a whole (though he's not complaining about the food)

Reynolds: Favorite - Really in the same boat as Eric, but Halloween's fun

                Least - St. Patrick's Day. It's just an excuse for dumbasses to get drunk and make fools of themselves


	45. Opinion of the Septics

Dark: Thinks they're all pretty chill and cool, except for Anti of course, who he loathes with a  _passion_

Wil: Likes the majority of them, enjoys Marvin's stage flare and Jackie's hyperactivity, though he's a tiny bit suspicious of JJ for reasons only Wil knows

King: Doesn't really know any of them really well??? He likes chatting with them when they visit, usually gravitating toward Chase and JJ, is a little suspicious of how Marvin acts around Bim, but overall enjoys their company

Bim: Marvin's his best friend, and he enjoys the rest of them, he likes poking fun at Anti and seeing how loud he can buzz (with Marvin's encouragement, the magician's presence literally being the only thing holding Anti back from squashing Bim, even Anti's got a heart and won't purposefully hurt his baby brothers)

Eric: Eric honestly hasn't met a lot of the Septics yet, he's met what, two? Anyway, when the time comes, he enjoys Robbie's company, he thinks he's an absolute sweetheart

Ed: Dislikes Anti because he's a prick, and he tends to shy away from Robbie and Jackie, but he really doesn't mind them

Bing: He and Chase are practically joined at the hip when they're together, they are inseparable, absolute best friends, and due to the brief period Bing lived with the Septics, he's actually pretty decent friends with all seven of them, including Anti

Google: Doesn't mind their presence for the most part (though he still holds some resentment towards Chase for the Christmas Party), and Anti makes him (and Bing) glitch a bit, but generally doesn't have an opinion of them. They're family friends

The Host: He's got some sort of weird friendship with Henrik via Dr. Iplier and because of the few times Henrik's had to change his bandages when Dr. Iplier was unavailable, and Jackie gives him a headache (because he is  _very_ loud and his accent is  _very_ thick, he's got the thickest accent of the Septics), but he truly likes the Septics, even though he harbors a bit of paranoia that the more timid ones like Robbie are afraid of him because of his appearance

Dr. Iplier: When he's with Henrik it's like...they're no longer speaking English, they speak so fast with so much  _nerd_ and  _medical jargon_ and a tiny bit of German, their conversations are impossible to follow, but Henrik is Dr. Iplier's best friend, and he's got a pretty solid relationship with the rest of them from when they end up in the hospital for whatever reason and Henrik's not allowed to take care of them because of family relations (Dr. Iplier cheats that system with the egos, though, don't ask me how, he just does)

Silver: Silver is practically Jackie's handler, between him and Henrik they make sure Jackie doesn't do anything  _too_ outrageous from his frankly outrageous amounts of energy and lack of verbal filter. But he loves Jackie, Jackie's his best friend, and he doesn't mind slapping the very much needed common sense into the guy who is essentially a hyperactive puppy in human form. He's also got a pretty decent relationship with Chase from the occasional occurrence where Chase needs the two of them to watch his kids for a moment while he talks to Stacy at drop-off and he doesn't want them to hear the inevitable shouting, but he also likes the rest of them

The Jims:  _Really_ love Robbie, they adore him, and they've got a solid relationship with JJ, too, since those two don't really leave the Septic Manor (neither does Anti but he's never visible) and the Jims visit all the time to hang out while the other four Septics are off doing whatever the Hell it is they do

Reynolds: Also has only met like two of them??? And for some strange reason Anti has this begrudging respect for him and Reynolds is just like???  _Who the fuck are you???_

 


	46. Favorite Book Genre

Dark: Really into murder mysteries, especially the older ones like Agatha Christie, he finds them highly amusing considering he lived through a murder mystery. Well...no, he didn't ' _live_ ' through it, but the point stands

Wil: His brain literally does not allow him to sit still long enough to read a book, he just doesn't have the attention span for it, trust me, he's tried

King: He likes any animal series, big fan of Warrior Cats

Bim: Literally the only things Bim reads are fashion magazines and Sports magazines (because his bisexual ass  _drools_ over the pictures of both the buff dudes  _and_ the buff girls)

Eric: Percy Jackson and all the Rick Riordan stuff is his  _shit_ , also Fablehaven, fucking loves that series too (and me too to both of these, Fablehaven is my childhood)

Ed: Reads  _all_ the cowboy shit and  _all_ the Stephen King shit

Bing & Google: Literally the only thing these two read are blueprints and code

The Host: To read, he  _loves_ Harry Potter (nerd), but to write, he's literally got at least one novel written for every genre you can think of, except just straight non-fiction because that's boring. And honestly, he's got novels that encompass like seven genres at once because he's That Good

Dr. Iplier: He's the one who reads all the gritty detective modern murder mysteries, but literally only to judge how the victim dies and if it's medically sound because Dr. Iplier is a Bitch™ (the Host finds it highly amusing to listen to Dr. Iplier mutter to himself whenever he's reached the murder bit and the autopsy bit)

Silver: Absolute comic nerd, he has a bunch of Marvel comics in  _stacks_ in his room

The Jims: Can't sit still long enough either, they'd probably end up ripping the pages out to make paper airplanes to antagonize each other with (much to the Host's distress)

Reynolds: Doesn't really read much? He's more of a music dude


	47. Happiest Moment

Dark & Wil: Their wedding day (seriously guys this is the greatest thing the more I talk about it the more excited I am)

King: Just...laying in the grass in his clearing with Bim, both of them lying on his cape and all snuggled together in an afternoon nap (a few squirrels joining them)

Bim: When King said 'I love you', shocked the Hell out of him but also made all his insides turn to mush

Eric: The first time he didn't flinch when someone touched him, he was so fucking proud of himself (he still flinches when he's distracted or can't actually see whoever reaching toward him, but still, baby steps)

Ed: The first time Eric slips and calls him 'Dad' (this story is coming!!!) Ed just got the stupidest smile on his face

Bing: When Google kissed him for the first time, he thought he was going to short-circuit (there was a great deal of confusion in there too but)

Google: When Bing said 'I love you' for the first time, he as well thought he was going to fucking blow a circuit

The Host: When Dr. Iplier kissed him for the first time, he really liked that

Dr. Iplier: The first time the Host smile -  _truly_ smiled - after he tore his eyes out. It is arguably the most beautiful thing Dr. Iplier has ever seen

Silver: Still that first and only birthday he shared with Ibis

RJ: RJ witnessed a  _lot_ of Dark and Wil sneaking off to dark corners to kiss and stuff in the early stages of their relationship, giggling and all, he really liked seeing Dark finally happy

CJ: Likewise, walking into the living area one afternoon to find Wil and Dark on the couch, Wil tucked into the corner with Dark face-down in his lap, his arms wrapped around Wil's torso and Wil carding a hand through his hair as they listened to the radio (it  _was_ the early '60s guys radio was a thing) is one of the few moments he's seen Dark so utterly  _content_ and happy, his aura wasn't even visible, just his outline

Reynolds: The first time Eric  _beamed_ , he  _knows_ Eric was unbelievably unhappy, but like...the second they stepped foot in the manor everything got better for them


	48. Nicknames

Dark: Wil calls him things like 'dear' and 'my love' and 'Darky' and 'Darkipoo' and all that, Bing occasionally calls him 'Boss', Dr. Iplier sometimes calls him 'Bossman', and  _every_ ego (except Wil) has slipped and called him 'Dad' at least once (which he take  _immense_ joy in)

Wil: In return, Dark calls him 'my love' often, and also has literally  _never_ called him 'Wilford' the the nearly sixty years they've been together. The other egos have also called him 'Dad' at least once (except Dark)

King: 'King' in of itself is a nickname (because seriously, who wants to say 'the King of the Squirrels every five seconds? King doesn't even want to  _hear_ that)

Bim: Marvin calls him 'Mercury' at least once every five minutes, especially if he's exasperated, Wil sometimes calls him 'kid' (which annoys him, and Wil is very aware of that fact), and King occasionally calls him 'mea avem' because I mentioned once that King knows Latin and literally never used it again so here it is, anyway, Bim has  _no idea_ what it means and King giggles a little whenever he says it but he also blushes so it must be  _something_ good (King calls him 'prick' more often than the Latin honestly)

Eric: Eric is unanimously called 'kid' by every ego in the house

Ed: Wil  _occasionally_ calls him 'Eddy' which  _royally_ pisses him off and he constantly tells Wil to  _stop_ but hey Wil's memory is shit and it's not that often of an occurrence anyway

Bing: Google sometimes calls him 'little default' and depending on the context and how Google says it it can either send shivers down his spine or piss him off, and Chase and him call each other variation of 'dude', 'bro', and 'man' more often than they actually say each other's names

Google: Bing calls him 'Googs' (Bing also calls Oliver 'Ollie') but if anyone else tried to call Google by a nickname he'd break their jaw

The Host: Dr. Iplier has a habit of calling him 'my dear' or 'my beloved', and Chase's kids call him 'the Storyteller' which he fucking  _loves_ he lights up like a Christmas tree

Dr. Iplier: The Host calls him 'beloved doctor', and Henrik will just skip the doctor part more often than not, and Bim and Bing'll call him 'Doc' sometimes

Silver: Like King, 'Silver' is a nickname in of itself, and once upon a time Ibis called him 'Shepherd', but to this day Silver  _refuses_ to let anyone else call him that, he'll either cry or punch them, there is no in between

The Jims: 'RJ' and 'CJ' are nicknames, but more often than not they're just called 'the twins', and Ed calls them 'boys' even though they are literally decades older than him but then again they don't care

Reynolds: Eric'll sometimes call him 'Ray', but if anyone else tried to he'd kick them in the kneecap


	49. First Kiss

Dark: Dark's, as a being, was Wil (which I have a story about), but Damien's first kiss was some boy who pinned him against the wall of a shadowy section of the area behind their school when he was a freshman in high school (so like 14 or 15) and Celine's was Marc on a dare when they were all like 13

Wil: Wil...has kissed...a  _lot_ of people...he doesn't remember

King: Bim, when he practically launched himself at Bim in Comfort in Fear

Bim: The first person he ever ate alive was also his first kiss, some poor girl name...Angela maybe? He doesn't remember

Eric: Some girl had a crush on him when he was like 12 and she tackled him to the ground during recess one day at school and kissed him and Eric was Uncomfortable™

Ed: He swears that girl is his soulmate, he found her a little tipsy outside a bar dressed in a cowgirl outfit with a hat and everything and the same Southern twang he's got, but they never exchanged numbers and he can't find her again

Bing & Google: Each other in Everyone Has Bad Days

The Host: Alright, the Author once kidnapped a couple and forcefully kissed both of them to cause emotional distress, so  _technically_ it was that, but he reasonably prefers to say Dr. Iplier

Dr. Iplier: The Host, in the transformation story you actually get to see these two dorks fall in love and it's glorious

Silver: Despite them both being straight, it was actually Ibis. Before Mark was told he couldn't drink anymore and that physical condition passed onto most of the egos, they both got super drunk after a particularly stressful day and it just...happened

The Jims: They experimented back in like the late '30s early '40s, it's how they figured out they were aro-ace (though the terms didn't pop up till much later) because they were just like...'this is boring...' Reasonably, they don't remember the girl's (RJ) nor the dude's (CJ) names

Reynolds: He's not exactly super into the whole dating thing, or just all that stupid teenage stuff, so his first kiss was actually Uncomfortable™ as well, some homeless lady cornered him when he, Eric, and Derek were on the streets, Eric wanted to help but Derek wouldn't let him. Thankfully, Reynolds got away before it turned into anything else


	50. First Date

Dark & Wil: Their first date was technically the club, but a few days after that they went to a frankly  _adorable_ diner, like '50s style, they didn't even  _try_ to hide the relationship, holding hands across the table and flirting and just in general cute puppy love. Now homophobia was still  _rampant_ in the '60s, don't get me wrong, but even back then Dark was universally feared as the most powerful, dangerous being in the whole Realm,  _you_ try discriminating against him

The Host & Dr. Iplier: It literally takes Dr. Iplier  _months_ to convince the Host to leave the manor, and the first time they went out on a genuine date they went to this really cute park in the city and they just sat on a bench in front of a fountain holding hands and chatting (and ignoring all the odd looks the Host got, this was before he got sunglasses to hide his sockets in public) but then Dr. Iplier kissed his cheek and the Host's face might as well have burst into flames and he pushed Dr. Iplier into the fountain and well chaos. It was fun though, they enjoyed it

Google & Bing: Alright neither of them are big romantics. The first (and only) time they went out an an actual date, it was Google's idea, and they tried, honestly they did. Bit Bing is Bing, and Google is Google, and they ended up getting kicked out of the restaurant with Bing giggling incessantly with one eye flickering and Google's hair sticking up with a far too proud and pleased smirk

Bim & King: Both Bim and King are  _hopeless_ romantics in their own ways, their first date was at a  _super_ fancy restaurant Bim got reservations for and he flirted  _endlessly_ and fluently, making King light up and hid and laugh and afterwards they went to the aquarium and it was just very pure and cute alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good boys. Pure boys. Fucking all of them, I love them


	51. Opinion of Kids

Dark: Surprisingly brilliant with them, seriously, he turns to mush

Wil: Kids  _love_ him for some reason, though he probably shouldn't be around them

King: Enjoys them when they're around, he likes showing off his squirrels

Bim: Fuckin'  _dislikes_ children, hard pass on his part, too messy, too unpredictable, just  _nope_

Eric:  _Loves_ kids, he loves seeing all their wide-eyed, awed expressions at the zoo he works at

Ed: Likes them well enough, genuinely cares for them, considering kids are his job

Bing: Kids tend to gravitate to him for multiple reasons and he loves it, and loves kids

Google: If they're well-behaved and calm, he'll happily show off and do cool stuff on his holographic screen and make his eyes change color and all that. However, if they're rude and awful and screaming constantly, he's more likely to yeet your child off a cliff

The Host: Actually really fond of kids, e's just terrified and paranoid of what they'll think of his appearance (since the Host is actually pretty alarming to look at if you think about it)

Dr. Iplier: Actually super cool with kids, he'll hang with sick kids at the hospital and try to cheer them up and make them laugh

Silver:  _Super_ good with kids, the best of the bunch, he and Jackie hang with them all the time, he fucking loves kids

The Jims: Find the quiet ones boring, but will absolutely  _wreck shit_ and encourage the more chaotic ones, love those guys

Reynolds: Not a huge fan, doesn't exactly know what to do with them so like ???


	52. Where They Most Frequent (Besides the Manor)

Dark: He honestly like...never leaves the manor, except for extreme circumstances. But, sometimes he'll go watch Wil at his studio and hang out and take him home

Wil: Easily his studio, he spends a good majority of his time there for a number of reasons

King: Squirrel Boy loves his treehouse

Bim: His studio. Sometimes his there for 24 hours straight for... _reasons_

Eric: He really loves his job at the zoo, his favorite is the cheetah enclosure, the cats have practically adopted him

Ed: He doesn't leave the manor much either, but he's the one who picks Eric up from the zoo when he doesn't walk back with Bing

Bing: He spends a  _lot_ of time at the skate park with Chase, it's right across from the zoo, if you can't find Bing he's probably at the skate park

Google:  _Almost_ as antisocial a the Host, but the four of them have a habit of raiding the city's junkyard for spare parts (it's Oliver's favorite thing)

The Host: Never...leaves...the fucking manor...unless begged for literal  _months_. That being said, he enjoys wandering out in the woods surrounding it, he just fucking  _hates_ being in public

Dr. Iplier: Besides the hospital, there's a lovely little café around the corner from it that he and Henrik frequent during their breaks

Silver: Silver knows every inch of the city like the back of his hand. When he's not frantically flying over it chasing some criminal with Jackie on his heels, he likes this dorky, nerdy little comic store owned by a dad and his little girl, he  _loves_ that place (sometimes he'll go in costume and absolutely make their day)

RJ: Believe it or not, these chaotic bastards have a studio of their own. RJ spends a lot of time there (with his cousins Jim and Jim, the weatherman and the Studio Reporter from Markiplier TV) to make sure no one fucks anything up. He and CJ are Head Jims

CJ: Precious bean loves his garden, that's not technically the manor, it's  _outside_ it I'm still sticking to the prompt

Reynolds: He hovers outside of like the local Home Depot or whatever with a bunch of other dudes trying to get hired for construction jobs, he's got one right now though

 


	53. Preferred Entertainment

Dark: Prefers to read more than anything else

Wil: Animated films like Disney

King: A fan of board games

Bim: Theatre!!! Stage!!!

Eric: Reading while listening to his nature sounds

Ed: Reading

Bing: Hanging with friends, chatting, he entertains himself with others

Google: He goes to shows with Bim, it's like the one thing they have in common

The Host: Writing!!!

Dr. Iplier: Reading the Host's work specifically (and Doctor Who)

Silver: Comics!!! MCU!!!

RJ: Old DS games and stuff like that

CJ: Cartoons and filming the others' stupidity

Reynolds: Listening to music


	54. Opinion of Video Games

Dark: Doesn't get it??? Too old-fashioned

Wil: He'll play sometimes but also doesn't get it???

King: He'll play  _occasionally_ but will quickly get bored

Bim: The Jims will set him up with rage games just to listen to him scream, Bim frustrates far too easily

Eric: He spends like, an  _ungodly_ amount of time on Minecraft whenever he can, What he's built is actually quite impressive

Ed: Likes the more story-driven games like Red Dead Redemption II (Bim bought him a copy for his birthday and he's played it like seven times)

Bing: Mario Kart  _king_

Google: Stupidly good at most video games due to his calculating nature, but he'll only play when he's feeling particularly spiteful and resentful towards the Jims and just  _kick their asses_ (their indignant shrieks are hilarious)

The Host: He can't see

Dr. Iplier: He'll get into Mario Kart tournaments with Bing and literally  _never_ win and it pisses him off royal, especially because Bing is a smug bastard

Silver: Plays  _all_ the Telltale games

The Jims:  _Masters_ of every video game, though RJ's particularly fond of Pokémon

Reynolds: Likes all the RPG-type games, super fond of Undertale


	55. How Famous (or Infamous) They Are

Dark:  _Everyone_ knows who he is, he is  _universally_ feared, and for very good reason

Wil: Wil's a TV star, like an Ellen type. He's famous for that, and he's got his own brand of universal infamy

King: King's a bit...invisible, but literally every animal sanctuary knows his name

Bim: Bim's a TV star, too, he's pretty famous himself, he's got quite the attractive stage presence

Eric: He's pretty well-known among his co-workers as the sweetheart who can calm even the more aggressive and hostile animals

Ed: Pretty infamous in the black market world as not someone to anger or cheat

Bing: Sometimes Chase has him as a guest on his YouTube channel, so he has a small fanbase because of that

Google: Tech nerds  _drool_ over him, sometimes he'll be accosted in the street by the asshats with no concept of boundaries (or they just don't care because ' _robot!_ ') and he'll just scowl and keep walking and ignore the fuck out of them (if he didn't ignore them he'd end up slaughtering them and then Dark would be  _pissed_ )

The Host: He's actually pretty famous himself because of his radio show, he's got quite the fanbase

Dr. Iplier: He's actually a little famous too from the few times he's appeared on the Host's show

Silver: This one is obvious, he's a superhero, guys, he's  _mega_ famous

The Jims: Not  _as_ famous as Wil and Bim, but definitely known for their... _odd_...program

Reynolds: Not particularly well-known anywhere? I mean, among his co-workers he's known as That Guy who is stubborn as fuck and hardworking as all Hell


	56. That One Person They Hate Most

Dark:  _ **Mark/c**_. Or Anti. Or fucking all of them, he just hates

Wil: He's got one Asshat Producer who questions every decision he makes and always scowls when Dark drops by and they do anything couple-y

King: Alright, so there's this guy who keeps sending anonymous threats to one of the nearby animal sanctuaries for protecting this certain bird species they've apparently built their career off of hunting and King and the sanctuary have gone to the police and Silver and Jackie several times but like what kind of fucking bitch - 

Bim: There's this guy who hovers outside his studio some days just  _waiting_ for Bim to come out and he'll scream at him and shout homophobic slurs and all that fun stuff and Bim brushes it off easily enough but seriously what the fuck

Eric: He is almost incapable of hate, he doesn't even hate Derek, but he has a ah... _strong dislike_ for one of his co-workers who just screams at the animals when they don't automatically obey her

Ed: Derek. Zero question.

Bing: Again, does himself count??? Bing does not have strong self-esteem okay

Google: He was once almost kidnapped by one of the afore mentioned tech nerds who sometimes follow him around in the streets, he just grabbed Google's arm and tried dragging him away, and before that he kept poking in places he  _really_ shouldn't have. Reasonably, Google broke his hand

The Host: The Author

Dr. Iplier: There is this One Idiot who is at the hospital literally every week simply because they bruised an elbow or some dumb shit like that like  _seriously??? You're gonna give me all this paperwork because you're_ that  _incompetent???_

Silver: Derek

The Jims: A strong hatred for one of their employees who has yet to get it through her head that they are  _aro-ace and don't want anything to do with her Jesus fucking Christ_ honestly they'd fire her but she's the only person they could find who can handle four identical people named Jim 

Reynolds: Fucking  _Derek_  


	57. Morning/Nightly Routine

Dark & Wil:

\- Morning: Dark always gets up before Wil, and is usually dressed before he even wakes up and is in the bathroom doing his makeup. Wil always pops out of bed with  _ungodly_ energy and literally bounces toward Dark for a quick 'good-morning' kiss before going about getting dressed himself and combing out whatever knots Bubblegum tied in his hair by sleeping in it

\- Nightly: Wil just poofs into his pajamas before helping Dark out of his suit (most days end with Dark aching from his chronic pain and he needs a bit of help). They always kiss a couple times as Wil unbuttons his shirt, and then Wil poofs Dark into his pajamas and into bed where they just tangle together, and Bubblegum joins them to sleep by Wil's head (usually ending up in his hair) and they just fall asleep like that

King & Bim;

\- Morning: King is a morning person, Bim is not. Problem is, King can't get out of bed usually until Bim does because of the way they sleep, so he usually ends up having to elbow Bim awake or something until Bim groans and rolls over. King can get ready in like, five minutes, but Bim alone takes twenty to do his hair and a little makeup, not to mention he usually gets distracted by King poking fun at him and saying he preens like a bird

\- Nightly: Bim is much more of a nightly person, whereas King barely has the energy to change into pajamas at night. As such, King usually passes out first, and Bim'll come in a few hours later and take a shower to get all the glitter out of his hair before joining him, pressing a kiss to King's hair and shifts comfortably against him and King subconsciously snuggles into him

Eric:

\- Morning: Eric has a bit of a trouble getting up in the morning, so he has like, seven alarms, and even then he sometimes sleeps through all of them. He has to take anxiety meds in the morning, so he does that as he combs his hair. His routine's pretty simple, he's pretty used to having to get ready in a hurry due to Derek dragging him around to advertisement jobs

\- Nightly: Eric moves pretty sluggishly once he gets into his room at night, like the dark is super comforting, like a warm blanket (most nights, at least), so he's super slow to change and then just kinda flops into bed face-down and gets under the covers without ever moving his arms. Sometimes he forgets to even take his glasses off.

Ed:

\- Morning: Alright, if you look at Ed, you wouldn't think it, but he like...preens a lot in the morning. He takes like ten minutes to comb his hair because he doesn't want to damage it. And he has a little brush for his mustache.  _And_ he takes at least ten minutes as well to pick which hat for the day. My God.

\- Nightly: While Ed may be careful in the morning, at night he couldn't give a shit. He'll take a quick shower, not even dry himself off remotely, shake his head like a dog then change and flop into bed. Usually he'll read until fuck-all hours of the morning after he gets into a comfortable position

Bing & Google:

\- Morning: Google is a punctual son of a bitch. He'll wake up at  _precisely_ 7:00am, idly run a hand through his hair, then wake Bing, sometime's gently with a kiss or two and loving coaxing, or he'll just unplug him and shake him awake (that one Bing protests  _greatly_ , he'd be more than happy to remain in sleep-mode all day, though once he's awake he is  _awake_ with his strange energy). The two don't require much in the way of routine, though Google'll force Bing to  _sit down_ and let him comb out his hair, which is usually a disastrous rat's nest in the morning and Bing'll squirm and protest the whole time (while secretly adoring the sensation of Google running his fingers through his hair, a fact that's not so secret considering Google is perfectly aware of it)

\- Nightly: Bing uses an  _excessive_ amount of power throughout the day for one reason or another, so by the time he gets into bed he's on like ten percent and can barely move. Google more or less has to carry him and plug him in before climbing into bed himself and pulling Bing to his chest, making sure to leave a space for Peggy

The Host & Dr. Iplier:

\- Morning: The Host...is not...a morning person. It requires actual  _effort_ to get him out of bed, oh my God. He's such a stubborn prick. Now Dr. Iplier's not a morning person either, at least, not until he has his coffee, but he's always out of bed first. He gets dressed, fixes his hair or whatever, all the usual morning stuff people do, and  _then_ he'll spin on his heel, drop Peggy on the floor (who's usually curled up on top of the Host when she's there) and then physically  _drag_ the Host out of bed, to his  _great_ protest. The thing that pisses Dr. Iplier off so much is that the Host is usually  _awake_ long before Dr. Iplier is, he just doesn't want to get out of fucking bed

\- Nightly: The Host isn't a night person either. He'll go to bed at like 8:00pm, 8:30pm at the latest. He just loves his fucking bed, and sleep in general, nightmares or no. He passes out  _fast_ and he might as well be dead when he does. He barely takes the time to take a shower and change. Dr. Iplier'll come in later and take his own shower and stuff before slipping into the Host's embrace

Silver: 

\- Morning: Silver is one of the two egos who takes morning showers, and he takes  _frigid_ ones to help wake him up, considering he doesn't sleep that great most nights. Even with Bim and Ed's preening, he's probably the slowest to get ready, pretty sluggish in the morning until he meets the others and feeds off their energy, and not quite himself fully until he meets up with Jackie in the city.

\- Nightly: Depending on what shit he and Jackie got up to in the city, he might take another shower at night (this one warmer). He's still pretty slow to change, running on empty after fighting all day, and sometimes he's so exhausted he won't even walk to his room, he'll just hover and drift slowly and promptly deposit himself in his bed, not even changing out of his costume on those sorts of days

The Jims:

\- Morning: They are both hyperactive little shits in the morning, bouncing around and running into each other and always excited for the day. RJ is a morning shower person while CJ is not, so RJ'll do that while CJ brushes his teeth and comes his hair and shit 

\- Nightly: Still hyperactive bastards, though significantly less so. CJ'll take his shower, and by the time he comes out, RJ's already dead and splayed out on his bed, snoring

Reynolds:

\- Morning: He needs an alarm clock to get up, otherwise he'll sleep till noon, anyway, his alarm clock blares whatever radio station he has it on, and he;ll just let it play as he gets ready. Like Dr. Iplier, he's pretty bitchy until he gets coffee in his system (though Dr. Iplier remains bitchy afterwards)

\- Nightly: He's more alive at night, he'll sit at his desk putting together Lego sets and listening to music until he a.) passes out, or b.) one of the egos (usually Bim, considering King's room is next door) tells him to shut off his music and go the fuck to sleep, at which point he'll set about taking a shower and changing and all that stuff


	58. Best Dream/Worst Nightmare

Dark: Best dream he's ever had was the first night he and Wil slept together, reasonably he doesn't remember it, considering it was nearly 60 years ago, but he  _does_ remember the warm, fuzzy glow of happiness as he opened his eyes and saw Wil sleeping curled up next to him. In contrast, worst nightmare he's had was essentially a play-by-play of his creation, except grossly exaggerated with the feel of the Entity surrounding Damien and Celine on all sides  _suffocating_ and Marc's laughter echoing perpetually in the background, and worst of all was just a repeat  _over and over and over_ again of the very moment Wil broke, watching something in his eyes just  _shatter_

Wil: Best dream he's ever had is just...all he could see was pink and blue, and there was a woman's voice in the background, whispering to him, so softly he couldn't understand her, but it was...it was soothing. And the blue kept pulsing softly, it was nice. His worst nightmare, however, was that same voice,  _screaming_ at him, just  _screaming_ , and everything was black, and there was just this  _ringing_ in his ears and a  _suffocating_ presence and it was all black and shaking and shifting and there was another voice, a low, rumbling hum, just whispering ' _It's all your fault_ ' over and over in his ears, and it was so disorienting and confusing and  _distressing_ and Wil was pretty shaken when he woke up

King: He's a pretty light sleeper, he doesn't dream often, but the best one he's ever had is when he fell asleep in his treehouse for the first time and dreamt of some wild adventure with squirrel knights and he was some brave prince or something, the guys a dork alright. His worst nightmare he's ever had is one where he's just lying in his clearing, spread eagle on his back and staring up at the sky with blood on his hands and the bodies of his squirrels laying packed into the clearing around him

Bim: His best dream was one where he's performing on Broadway, and it's just a montage of every single show he loves and it's just him being the perfect, glittery attention whore he is and it's great. His worst nightmare was so  _vivid_ , he lost control and was hunched over the table in his studio's basement, devouring his latest victim with unrivaled enthusiasm, and when he pulled back he saw King's face and he woke up with a scream and he couldn't even touch King for a whole day

Eric: His best dream was one where he's just...sitting on the couch in the living area, Bim on one side and Ed on the other, and watching the Jims bicker playfully with each other on the floor (his best dream was just of his family). His worst nightmare is a future story coming out in late August! (It's actually story #100)

Ed: His best dream is literally just him playing out Arthur's part in the Lenny Mission in Red Dead Redemption II, he's such a dork. His worst nightmare is walking into one of his facilities and finding all those kids dead (I'm trying to paint Ed as a sweetheart guys, he genuinely cares for them alright)

Bing: Alright, he and Google don't 'dream', but they  _do_ have a little recap thing where sometimes their programming will cause them to play out certain moments of the day that were particularly stressful (judged by how high-strung their core's whir got), so it usually plays little moments where Bing blushes furiously (because Google and Green are little shits). Bad stressful events aren't often

Google: Ditto to Bing up there, his best 'dreams' are usually small little moments that happened that just made him blush  _furiously_ (Bing's fault entirely). He  _does_ have a worst nightmare, though, and it's the moment he realized Bing was missing in The Unholy Trinity

The Host: His best dream was one of him sitting cross-legged in the forest, the sun shining and surrounded by wildflowers, and able to see as well as ever as he beams and gazes up at the perfectly clear sky. He's got a _lot_ of bad nightmares, considering he has chronic nightmares, but his  _worst_ one is  _also_ a future story coming out in early October! (I'm the worst I know)

Dr. Iplier: His best dream is one where he's receiving some award for 'Best Doctor' because he's also a dork who enjoys getting his ego stroked, anyway, his worst nightmare is just straight memories of the Author grinning at him with his eyes still cradled in his hands and kneeling in a pool of his own blood, no matter how used to seeing the Host's empty sockets he is, and no matter some of the stuff he's seen at the hospital, that is  _still_ the most fucked up shit he's ever seen

Silver: His best dream is just a simple one of him chatting and laughing with Ibis, they're stomachs hurting from laughing and eating melting ice-cream on the roof of the manor. Consequently, the worst nightmare he's ever had was just  _days_ after Ibis died, and it's just one of the shot ringing out and then Ibis' body dropping into the black with his relieved little smile and Silver's trying to run to him but he  _can't reach him_ he keeps getting farther and farther away and Silver didn't sleep for two days after that nightmare, Dr. Iplier had to discreetly sedate him to get him to finally sleep

RJ: Best dream is of him becoming a Pokémon Master, and his worst nightmare is a relatively reoccurring one of CJ drowning beneath a layer of ice and no matter what he does he can't save his brother and can only watch as CJ slowly and painfully drowns and sinks out of view

CJ: His best dream is him being the Flower King with all his flowery subjects bowing down to him with two sunflowers as his royal guard, and his worst nightmare is of RJ not quite pulling through in their chapter of Everyone Has Bad Days

Reynolds: His best dream is of him living in a Lego Castle with Skillet at his beck and call (nerd), and his worst nightmare is watching Eric slowly freeze to death in the snow when they were on the streets (which almost actually happened)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this satisfies, Abby! (And loud me up with prompts guys I'm running out!)
> 
> Haven't put this up here in a while, you can chat with me here: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


	59. Favorite Fast Food

Dark: Not a fan, big dislike, fast food wasn't a thing till the '50s and he just never acquired taste for it

Wil: Not a big fan himself for similar reasons, but like, Chick-Fil-A?  _Yes please_

King: He's the one who introduced Wil to Chick-Fil-A, he fuckin'  _loves_ those chicken nuggets

Bim: He secretly like, goes to Taco Bell for lunch almost every single day, there's one right around the corner from his studio

Eric: Burger King chicken nuggets are like...his favorite thing

Ed: Honestly not a huge fan? But like, he secretly loves when Silver's too tired to make dinner on his turn and just brings home Kentucky Fried Chicken

Bing: He and Chase like...get Wendy's far more often than they should

Google: Another dislike, it makes him feel weird, the same way marshmallows do

The Host: ...He doesn't fuckin' leave the manor property, he doesn't eat fast food (he doesn't eat much in general, the amount of times he's been so deep in visions and work he's forgotten to eat and made Dr. Iplier  _panic_ is astounding)

Dr. Iplier: I don't know if Starbucks counts as fast food, but there's one in the hospital lobby and he practically lives there when he's not working or in the break room with Henrik

Silver: Silver honestly needs to eat a  _lot_ to keep up with the energy he spends fighting every day and constantly exerting his aura  ~~he just doesn't~~ , so he and Jackie frequent a  _lot_ of fast food places, he's particularly fond of Popeyes

The Jims: Their relationship with fast food is literally that meme where they're screaming in the backseat for McDonald's and Dark is in the driver's seat and orders one black coffee, they fucking  _love_ it, but it doesn't love them and Dark makes sure they don't hurt themselves by being dumbasses

Reynolds: Dude  __is a big fan of Arby's, he goes there in his downtime at work in the city


	60. Length of Their Showers/What the Hell They Do in There

Dark: His showers are typically pretty short and sweet, around ten minutes or so, but when his pain spikes he needs Wil to help him, they have a little seat built into their shower where Wil'll sit him down and just spend the longest time massaging shampoo into his hair and chatting and just in general trying his best to get Dark's mind off of his hurt (those showers can take up to an hour)

Wil: Okay, Dark and Wil's shower has an  _absurd_ amount of body wash and conditioner products in there, and they are  _all_ Wil's. He takes like, hour long showers (thank God for magical, permanently hot water), and he has a habit of humming when he does. Dark sometimes will stand outside the bathroom door and listen to him hum with a content little smile and his eyes closed (and Wil totally knows)

King: He takes super short showers, leaning toward the cold side, like he doesn't even use conditioner because his hair is just gonna get fucked up again due to him climbing trees all day. Sometimes a few overly curious squirrels will hop in with him (mainly Bubblegum), and he'll wash them too and they always come out looking like little fluffy puffballs and it makes him laugh every time without fail

Bim: Bim...takes fucking showers...that last eighty years. He uses like three different shampoos, at  _least_ that many kinds of conditioner, he uses body wash twice,  _then_ he reenacts ever Beyoncé music video  _ever_ , Bim is just a very high-maintenance person (side-effect of the personality disorder I guess)

Eric: He takes pretty short and sweet showers, though they're fucking  _boiling_. He looks like a lobster when he comes out. He always uses showers as a time to destress and sort of mentally wander for a bit and just daydream

Ed: He takes decently length showers, not quite scalding but not frigid, like that perfect middle ground. He will  _never_ admit it nor let anyone hear, but he's also one to sing in the shower, and it's usually Disney (beginning to realize I've made every single ego a Disney nerd)

Bing & Google: Does not apply! They can't go in water, like rain's fine, for a short period, but still they'd rather not die

The Host: Alright, the Host is a very competent, intelligent man. But he's also very disabled. While he can usually shower on his own, on the fairly often occurrence he gets soap or something in his sockets he gets super disoriented and confused and sometimes starts bleeding and Dr. Iplier has to assist. Which he doesn't mind at all. The Host'll just sit on the shower floor and visibly relax and Dr. Iplier'll washes his hair for him. In his defense, having liquid and/or soapy poppy bubbly things in the gaping holes in your face where those substances  _absolutely should not be_ has got to be pretty fucking weird and uncomfortable

Dr. Iplier: His showers are usually lightening fast, like barely ten minutes and also  _scalding_ hot, like he'll steam up the whole bathroom and a little bit of the Host's bedroom. He'll wash his hair, maybe steal some of the Host's body wash, before hopping out and like half-towel-dry his hair before climbing into bed, where the Host proceeds to latch onto him like a leech because he's so warm

Silver: His morning fucking  _frigid_ showers last barely two minutes, just enough for the shock to wake him up, but his evening ones are a bit slower. He mentally drifts a  _lot_ , and his showers end up being super long because he'll end up just standing there with his eyes glazed over and completely spacing out. Once he  _does_ reenter his body however, he sort of just speeds through what he's  _actually_ supposed to be doing in there

RJ: He takes about a fifteen minute shower in the morning, like, his shower routine is probably the most normal thing about RJ in general

CJ: He takes... _lengthy_ showers in the evening, like half an hour, and he'll hum idly to himself as he does before popping out and promptly passing out in bed

Reynolds: He...honestly takes showers almost as long as Bim's. He likes taking care of his hair, and he spends an absurd amount of time on it in the shower. Other than that, he doesn't do much else


	61. Favorite Place in the Manor

Dark: If he had to choose, it's that little secret room behind the bookshelf in the living area, for multiple reasons, but mainly nostalgia 

Wil: Dark's bedroom. For multiple reasons

King: They've got this massive sun room that they don't use often and is a bit dusty but the ceiling and walls are practically entirely glass and windows and when he's sick or hurt and Dr. Iplier won't let him go outside it's pretty common to find him there, sprawled out and most likely asleep

Bim: He likes the kitchen. He enjoys baking, and the far wall with the back door has some pretty big windows so he can see CJ's flowers and see when King comes home

Eric: Eric honestly really likes his bedroom. For practicality reasons, because he had so many siblings, he's never had his own personal room, and when they died he more or less couldn't bear to go back in there and just slept on the couch

Ed: He thinks the Host's library is so fucking cool but the Host is insanely overprotective of said library so he mostly hangs out there at night (if he fucking  _asked_ though the Host wouldn't mind his perusing)

Bing: Okay, the attic of the manor is  _filled_ with old shit Dark, Wil, and the Jims have collected over the years. On the rare occasion Dark allows him to go up there, he fucking  _loves_ dismantling all the ancient equipment  ~~and he finds something rather interesting later on~~

Google: He likes his office. It's his own personal space (more or less), and if he oh so desired he could just lock everyone out and not be bothered

The Host: Dude  _adores_ his library. It's his safe-haven, his sanctuary

Dr. Iplier: He likes the Host room, it smells nice compared to the sterilization he's forced to bear all day (like new and old books and ink, exactly like the Host)

Silver: The living area, he likes hanging out in the common area with his family

The Jims: Okay, Dark has a 'secret' closet filled with at least a dozen outfits from every century going back who knows how fucking long so when they think Dark's preoccupied they like to go in there and try that shit on and giggle to themselves (they think Dark doesn't know, but come on, it's the Jims, they don't clean up after themselves)

Reynolds: He thinks the ballroom is so fucking cool, when he saw it for the first time he fell in love and sometimes he'll just go in there and blast music because  _acoustics_


	62. Conspiracy Theories

Dark: The only one he believes in is all the stuff about the Kennedy Assassination (but only because he knows who  _really_ killed him, and that it was a  _complete fucking accident_ because  _someone_ is a bit too trigger-happy)

Wil: He's 'believed' in every conspiracy theory at least once to either a.) blend in or b.) piss someone off (it's funny)

King: ...No.

Bim: He'll offhandedly mention that sort of stuff on his show or in idle conversation with fans just enough to get people freaked out and confused, but he doesn't actually believe in any of it

Eric: I don't know if the Bermuda Triangle counts but he loves that shit, and Atlantis

Ed: He'll spout flat-Earther shit just to piss people off (once he actually got cheers though and it was probably the most awkward moment of his life)

Bing: He  _loves_ the conspiracy theory about about lizard people, and it's especially funny because it makes Google  _so mad_

Google:  ** _No._**

The Host: Conspiracy theories make the Host  _so fucking furious_ because  _no?!_ Flat-Earthers especially just a  _special breed_ of stupidity that he  _particularly_ can't fucking stand oh my God they piss him off

Dr. Iplier: Some conspiracy theories he finds so stupid they're hilarious, and he looks them up on his phone and reads them off to the Host just to watch him scowl and mutter, but he doesn't believe in any (you can practically  _hear_ the Host's blood pressure rising when he does that, consequently making him bleed)

Silver: He...doesn't get them. Like he's an absolute dork who happily fan theorizes, but like, in real life? With witnesses and proof and science and shit?  _Huh?!_

The Jims: They...believe...every conspiracy theory...to ever exist. They're practically cryptids themselves, so like, of course they love that shit

Reynolds: When he's bored he'll look them up and just question humanity, but he doesn't believe in any


	63. What Would Shatter Them

Dark: The death of any of the egos, particularly Wil, and Good forbid all of them. He's lost everything once before, he couldn't handle it a second time

Wil: Killing one of the egos himself because 'they'll come back right?' and finally comprehending the permanence of death, he wouldn't be able to live with himself

King: If he lost his whole colony, he'd shut down

Bim: If he lost control and hurt or killed King, that is his biggest fear, he'd starve himself as punishment and just let himself slowly waste away

Eric: Hurting someone or an animal in the same way Derek hurt him, finding out he ended up exactly like his father would break him

Ed: He genuinely, genuinely wants the kids in his facilities to be as comfortable for those kids as possible. If he found out that his employees weren't obeying his rules, and those kids were being mistreated, and he was no better than any other black market dealer...well, I don't think he'd be able to stomach that 

Bing: Anyone - but especially Google - telling him he's worthless, he's just  _default_ , he's not  _wanted_ and just verbalizing all he already thinks about himself, he'd probably end up dismantling himself himself

Google: Google  _does_ have the 'Okay Google' function where he's forced to obey the users command, he's tried to get rid of it but unfortunately it's a core piece of his programming. The other egos care too much about him to use it. If someone, anyone, took advantage of that feature and made him hurt Bing or one of the other egos...it wouldn't end happily for him

The Host: He's  _terrified_ of ending up like the Author. If he ever hurt any of the other egos, intentionally or no, he'd  _never_ forgive himself, especially if it was serious injury

Dr. Iplier: The day he fails to save a single patient is the day he shuts down. Losing the Host would also be a  _significant_ blow

Silver: He  _could not_ handle another death, of anybody, for any reason, he just  _couldn't_ , it'd be too much

The Jims: The death or some sort of permanent separation from the other, it would kill them

Reynolds: Eric specifically being severely injured and dying, after the shit they went through together on the street, Reynolds has more or less designated himself as Eric's protector, and failing him would just be something Reynolds couldn't bear


	64. Weirdest Piece of Clothing

Dark: As mentioned in a previous chapter, Dark has a ah...'decade closet'. Some of the outfits are...interesting, to say the least

Wil: Wil owns a lot of strange things. Probably the weirdest would be a blood-red, sequined cocktail dress  ~~that he totally wears for Dark with matching heels~~

King: The guy's regular outfit is a big fluffy cape and crown, that's weird as is. That being said, he also owns a muscle shirt that's patterned with bold colored stripes in the order of the rainbow and has 'GAY' written in bold white letters on the front. He  _never_ fucking wears it, because the second Bim finds out he has it he'll never be able to wear anything else

Bim: His glittery, white, bisexual pride suit King got him for Christmas that sheds glitter at a  _ridiculous_ rate is pretty fucking gaudy and outrageous

Eric: Okay, so like...Eric does not know the meaning of fashion. All of his shirts have the same sense of the Godawful patterning of the one he debuted in. The  _worst_ one is like, the most outrageous Hawaiian Dad Shirt  _ever_

Ed: He has a pair of bright fucking purple bell-bottoms that Wilford gave him as a gag gift one year and he  _absolutely_ doesn't wear them when he's alone. Not at all. Nope.

Bing: He and Google don't  _need_ a change of clothes, but if you don't think this fucker has a drawer in his desk  _packed_ with the most gaudy, flashy, Godawful sunglasses he could find on the Internet you're wrong

Google: The weirdest piece of clothing his owns (currently) is his Christmas sweater, blue with white zigzags and covered little 'G's

The Host: He actually owns a simple black choker with a silver charm of an open journal, he just never wears it because he dislikes the constriction. On the off chance he  _does_ wear it, it's for Dr. Iplier's eyes only, who practically  _drools_ over him

Dr. Iplier: He owns a  _lot_ of weird, nerdy things. The weirdest has to be a t-shirt entirely patterned of the exploding T.A.R.D.I.S. Van Gogh painting from Doctor Who (in case you couldn't tell already, I'm a massive Who nerd myself)

Silver: The weirdest thing he owns is a poor rip-off of Jackie's costume (they have a tradition of dressing as each other for Halloween)

The Jims: The Jims liked to keep up with the fashions of the decades (hence their fascination with Dark's decade closet), and they kept a select few of their favorites. RJ has an old blue-and-white Letterman jacket from the '80s and CJ's got a full-blown, stereotypical,  _horrific_ hippy outfit from the '60s or '70s that he likes to parade around in occasionally

Reynolds: He has this https://i.rocdn.com/v2/60674668?w=1024&h=1024


	65. Items of Sentiment

Dark: His cane. It's never far

Wil: His revolver. He doesn't even remember how long he's had the thing

King: His cape and crown. He's had them God knows how long, and he very rarely parts from them, even when it's like 100 F degrees outside

Bim: He's very attached to his scalpel in his Cannibal Room, it's...handy

Eric: That handkerchief thing from his debut, he still has it. He keeps it in his pocket, even if he's not using it, he just likes having it on him, it relaxes him a bit

Ed: His cowboy hat. Specifically, his first one, because he's admittedly got five million. The thing is old and tattered and fraying, but he adores the shit outta that thing, it's hanging off one of his bookshelves

Bing: His shades, his current ones were a gift from Chase and he fucking loves them

Google: His Twitter bird (for all of them really). It's the first gift Bing ever gave them, with many more to follow, and it was given on Valentine's Day no less

The Host: The first journal he ever bound himself, it looks  _horrific_ but he was so damn proud of himself for figuring it out, he keeps it in a drawer in the desk in his room

Dr. Iplier: His head mirror. He's just...always had the thing, he feels weird when he's  _not_ wearing it (even if it's gotten him into trouble,  _ahem_ , Blinded by the Sun,  _cough cough_ )

Silver: The photo on his nightstand of him and Ibis. For obvious reasons

The Jims: They've kept every camera and microphone they've ever used, dating back to the 1920s. They're buried somewhere in their closet, and Dark doesn't understand  _why_ they keep old, broken, outdated equipment but, they're valuable to them. They served them well

Reynolds: His glasses, the really dorky circular ones he and Eric have. He actually broke his original pair (because Reynolds is a weird fucking person and passed out at his desk and face-planting into a pile of half-assembled Legos tends to break things), but he still keeps them. Those glasses have seen some shit (I'm hilarious) 


	66. Sibling Rivalries

Alright the biggest one has to be between Ed, Reynolds, and Bim. Ed likes  _neither_ of them, and they don't like him even  _remotely_. They'd be perfectly happy to bitch at each other all day and avoid each other as much as possible, but unfortunately they have one thing in common: Eric. He adores the shit outta all three of them, and they sincerely love him, and they're fighting tends to make him panic and start crying. So they're more or less confined to discreetly flipping each other off and sticking their tongues out at each other (which makes Dark roll his eyes  _strongly_ )

Another would be Google and the Host, though their 'rivalry' is far more playful. It's more or less just like 'who's the smartest ego in the house? The walking Internet or the man who can see the future and occasionally the past?'

Silver get into fights occasionally with Ed and Bim, though his 'rivalry' with Ed was resolved more or less in The Cowboy and the Superhero, Stuck Together (God I hate that title), anyway, Silver's like one of the very few egos with a moral compass, so it's reasonable he'd get into debates with the cannibal and the child trafficker

Okay, Dr. Iplier pisses a lot of them off because he's such a bitchy, snarky person, but he really has a thing with the Jims.  _Because_ of his snark, he tends to have  _fabulous_ one-liners that the Jims love and try to record so they can use them later, and the not-so-stealthy twins barging into his office or God forbid the Host's room just to shove a camera in his face would reasonably make Dr. Iplier mad (which then produces the one-liners the Jims were after in the first place, and thus encourages them to keep doing it)

King is a shy, quite, reserved introvert with a mild anxiety disorder. Bing is  _not_ , he is a loud frankly over-the-top individual. So when Bing comes barging through  _wherever_ and just in general being loud as fuck while King's trying to recharge his social battery with some peace and quiet, he's gonna get short with the roboboy.

Eric is too pure and anxious and grew up in too hateful of a household to have a rivalry with any of them

Dark and Wil are the dads, they don't apply (though they do try to break up the fights whenever they're around)


	67. Possible Pets

Dark: He'd need something intelligent that doesn't shed fur because  _suits_ , anyway, he'd absolutely be the type to pull a Maleficent and have a pet raven, he'd absolutely name it 'Diablo' too

Wil: He has Bubblegum! Fluffy little squirrel!

King: He doesn't really view his squirrels as pets, but most of the others do

Bim: Bim doesn't like the fluffy things for the same reason as Dark, but I could absolutely see him with a pet snake that he just carries around his neck just to freak people out, and I personally am a big fan of the name 'Xavier' for reptiles

Eric: I actually  _do_ give Eric a pet later down the line and I'm not gonna tell you what!

Ed: I don't know why I see Ed with a chinchilla but I do, and he'd be the type to name it 'Rabbit' or something dumb like that

Bing: He has Peggy! I love that fluff ball!

Google: I could see him with a bird too, but like, more of a songbird, like a sky blue Budgerigar, and he'd name it 'Fauvette'

The Host: He has joint-custody of Peggy, he's pretty content

Dr. Iplier: He would  _absolutely_ be the one to have the big borf dog that knocks people over and slaps people with excited wagging tail, and he'd name it 'Percy'

Silver: Honestly, I see Silver with a terrarium full of tropical frogs? Like a whole bunch of them? I don't know, I like that!

The Jims: I don't know  _why_ I see the Jims with a  _tarantula_ of all things but I love it they absolutely would have one and freak people out with it, and they'd undoubtedly name it 'Spider-Man'

Reynolds: I see him with a ferret he just drapes around his neck, a white one, named Draco (which the Host fucking finds  _hilarious_ ) 


	68. If the Power Went Out

Dark: He would probably just shift his eye color, because the red and blue glow, and then just continue whatever he was doing (most likely working). If it was because of a  _storm_ , however, he'd be borderline inconsolable and hiding in his room. 

Wil: Theatrically lose his shit, realize he's not getting any attention, then not give a fuck and poof to be wherever Dark is (and help calm him the fuck down)

King: He's pretty skittish, he'd probably freak and hide in his room where it's  _supposed_ to be dark

Bim: He  _pouts_ because Bing once thought of a hilarious idea to sit Bim down in front of Google's glowing logo and the glitter in his hair more or less acted as a disco ball and now that's all he's used for during power outages and he  _hates_ it

Eric: He  _hates_ them, they freak him out, he usually ends up wedging himself between the two glowing androids

Ed: He does not care, he'll just read on his laptop or phone and just hang out in his room

Bing: He ends up getting used as a flashlight, which he finds hilarious and does not mind

Google: He purposefully dims his glow just to be a little shit, but once Bim and Eric come into the picture he'll actually make it a bit brighter to a.) piss Bim off and b.) make Eric as comfortable as possible

The Host: Doesn't fucking notice, at least, not until the others start panicking, but like, it doesn't effect him even remotely

Dr. Iplier:  _Pretends_ to not care, but actually gets quite freaked out, especially if it's thundering outside, so he just kind of quietly squeaks and subtly shifts closer to the Host, who wraps his coat around him 

Silver: He dislikes power outages, he just sort of curls in on himself and hides with the Jims

The Jims: They are  _terrified_ of the dark, they  _lose their shit_ , they build a pillow fort smack in the middle of the living area with seven million flashlights and Silver

Reynolds: Doesn't give a shit, but the minute Eric starts freaking out he'll sit down in front of him and just just chat and try to make Eric laugh, usually succeeding in making quite a few of the others laugh as well


	69. What They Do Under Extreme Stress/Overload

Dark: He becomes  _bitchy_ , his aura gets super agitated, almost leaving gashes in the walls when he passes. He becomes  _insufferable_ to be around, and Wil usually ends up having to drag him to his room by the tie and force him to take a nap. And  _then_ he's better and back to being a dad instead of a Godawful demon

Wil: He becomes even  _more_ trigger-happy, prone to psychotic meltdowns where he's sobbing and laughing and firing his revolver into the air. Dark's the only one who can get anywhere _near_ him in those times. Wil's killed whole production crews in these fits

King: He just...burst into tears. He doesn't handle stress well. He sobs, and hyperventilates, and curls into a ball, and just breaks down. It takes a while for him to pull himself back together

Bim: He is prone to meltdowns, admittedly. But when he's under high stress  _and_ something goes wrong? He shuts down. Just...shuts down, throws himself at everything, becomes a bit reckless, goes on a bit of a... _spree_ , and Wil has to drag him back home and force him to calm the fuck down

Eric: He locks himself in his room and just melts down. Derek  _did not like it_ when Eric cried, so he became accustomed to locking himself away in order to cry

Ed: He swears an  _excessive_ more amount than usual, becomes super pissy and borderline impossible to be around. He calms down soon enough however ~~after Bim decks him and knocks him out cold~~

Bing: He glitches and lags and cries, but only in brief spurts. Like, one moment he'll be happily working on a project in the Google Office, laughing and flirting with all four of them, but half a second later he'll be breaking down and sobbing at his desk and glitching madly, but before any of the Googles can react he'll be sitting up straight again and perfectly, the only evidence being the orange stains on his face. It concerns and confuses the  _Hell_ out of the Googles, but they're still pretty clueless when it comes to emotion to they don't really know how to react or what to do. Usually, Google pulls Bing's chair over to sit next to him, and the others take turns sandwiching Bing in from the other side, all continuing their work of course. It seems to work, so I mean

Google: Lots of growling, lots of breaking things,  _lots_ of fist-shaped dents in his desk

The Host: Bleeding. Constantly. I mean  _constantly_. Very very  _very_ pissy, ten times more nightmares than usual, tends to barricade himself in his library and isolate and just  _work_ which just forces  _more_ stress onto himself and it's an endless cycle until Dr. Iplier pulls him out of it (he has ways)

Dr. Iplier: He's honestly super quiet when he's overloaded. Over _worked_ he can handle, he's overworked every day of his life, but overly stressed and overloaded? He's constantly on the verge of tears, sounds really whiny but he's just trying not to break down, he spends a lot of time just sitting quietly at his desk and it's the  _only_ time he's not bitchy and snarky, which honestly the egos prefer that over Dr. Iplier just sounding  _broken_

Silver: He isolates. He locks himself in his room, deals with the stressor in one sitting without sleeping or eating until it's done, and then he just collapses in Dr. Iplier's office, who scrambles to fix whatever Silver's down to himself in his neglect

The Jims: They become more violent than usual, usually they're pretty mischievous, but when they're overly stressed they become  _wrecking balls_ and both the Host and Dark have to put actual effort into locking them into an empty empty room so they don't hurt anyone else or each other or break anything in the manor

Reynolds: He just gets  _angry_ , and he hates it because it freaks Eric out so he isolates as well until it's dealt with, so he doesn't launch Eric into an anxiety attack


	70. Ideal Wedding

Dark & Wil:  ** _Ha_** you're not getting anything on this one y'all just have to wait

The Host & Dr. Iplier: They wouldn't really want anything big or elaborate, honestly knowing them they'd probably get married in the Host's library (more brightly lit of course) and definitely with an aesthetic to match the Host's and a subtle Beauty and the Beast-esque theme. Plus, the Host would finally be wearing something  _other_ than his trench coat (and maybe a flower crown with flowers made out of old, yellowing parchment if the Host will allow Dr. Iplier to). As for the vows, the Host's would probably end up being this beautiful, eloquent speech that he can barely get out because he's so emotional, and Dr. Iplier's would start out snarky and make the Host and the others laugh but then he'll just start sobbing and end up saying something super emotional. Guest-wise, they'd probably keep it to the egos and the Septics

Google & Bing: Honestly, if they ever got married, it'd be pretty small as well. I see them having an arch with like ribbon in the colors of blue, green, red, yellow, and golf-orange wrapped around it. They'd probably get married in their usual outfits too - that is to say, a t-shirt and a tank-top, respectively. It'd be super and casual and chill, neither would want to make a big fuss (and the other three Googles would  _absolutely_ be flower boys and Oliver the ring bearer). The vows would probably be pretty humorous honestly, considering _Bing_. They'd also just keep it to the family and the Septics

Bim & King: Okay alright, it's no secret Bim's an attention whore. He'd undoubtedly have the Jims film the whole ceremony and broadcast it live (if King gives the okay), but honestly the ceremony would be super classy itself, with a purple and gold theme. Bim would probably wear the suit King got him for Christmas because it's white (sort of) and King would just wear a regular suit (with his cape though still). They'd both cry. A lot. Bim probably an excessive amount but it's all genuine, and it's all really sweet. For vows, Bim would end up spouting  _poetry_ (that the Host absolutely helped him write), and King would just say something short and sweet but like emotional all the same. Their guest list would be like the others, but Bim would probably invite a couple of his crew and stuff that he's pretty close to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU GUYS  
> JUST SEE  
> WHAT MARK POSTED ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR AND YOUTUBE???  
> MY FRIENDS AND I  
> ARE FLIPPING OUR SHIT


	71. What They Would Do if They Were Stuck in a Room/Elevator for 24 Hours

Dark: Is it cheating if I say he'd just use the Void to escape? But there was something keeping him there and he  _had_ to stay, he'd probably just sit down and regress into himself and listen to his souls and just wait

Wil: He could poof out too, but again, if he had stay? He'd probably end up conjuring knives to chuck at the walls to avoid boredom and in general just vandalize the place

King: If it was an elevator,  _lots_ of claustrophobic panic. If it's just a room, still probably lots of panic from a curled up position in the corner of the room

Bim: Bim can teleport, but again...He'd start out with an emotional meltdown, lots of pacing and just freaking the fuck out, and eventually he'd just wear himself out to the point he passes out

Eric:  ** _Panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic_**

Ed: Wouldn't really care, as long as he had his phone to fuck around on, though once it died he might get a bit pissy and uncomfortable and panicked

Bing: Eventually he'd literally run out of power and die, but before that he'd just fuck around on some of his apps and probably chat with Chase

Google: Also would die at some point, but he'd spend most of his time sitting quietly on the floor and sorting through code

The Host: He spent his entire first month of his existence as the Host in one room, he could handle 24 hours. He'd probably just end up creating shit to mess around with with his powers

Dr. Iplier: He'd get bored  _fast_ and probably sleep the whole time

Silver: Not  _quite_ the same level of panic as Eric, but pretty up there, he would not like (but like, again, he could use super-strength to bust out of there)

RJ: He'd tried to break out and panic and pace and scream for CJ

CJ: He'd panic at first, but then just sprawl out on his back and daydream and sleep

Reynolds: Would not give two shits, at least at first, but as hunger and thirst and boredom started setting in he'd probably end up freaking the fuck out and pounding on the door


	72. Where They Want to Visit Most in the World

Dark: He would  _love_ to see the Hawaiian volcanoes, especially one erupt, Celine's always been a fan of the more volatile aspects of nature

Wil: The pink beaches of the Bahamas, he'd  _love_ to take Dark there some time

King: He really wants to see Yellowstone, honestly he wants to visit  _every_ natural park

Bim: He  _really_ wants to go to Niagra Falls, he wants to see the rainbow

Eric: Lake Hiller in Australia, he thinks it's so cool and pretty

Ed: Badab-e-Surt in Iran, as a yeehaw cowboy he thinks it's a pretty fucking cool place for a desert

Bing: He really wants to see Mount Rushmore. Because he's a Hamilton nerd. I mean seriously, he named his cat 'Peggy'.

Google: Broadway live in New York, oh my God it'd be a dream come true, doesn't matter what show because  _he knows them all_

The Host: Clementinum National Library in Prague, it's one of the most beautiful libraries in the world, and his dorky heart can't resist, he'd step one foot inside and he'd never be seen again

Dr. Iplier: He'd  _love_ to take a helicopter ride over the Tianzi Mountains in China, they are  _so cool_

Silver: He'd honestly love to fly over the Bermuda Triangle just to tempt fate

The Jims: They'd  _love_ to visit Cat Island in Japan

Reynolds: He'd  _looooove_ to see 'The Gates of Hell' in Turkmenistan


	73. If the Only Way to Escape was to Kill, Would They?

Dark: Some rando dude? Without hesitation

Wil: He wouldn't even have to think about it, absolutely he would

King: He'd go into an Emotional Breakdown, but ultimately he wouldn't have the heart to

Bim: Yeah, he would. And if this rando was attractive, he'd probably get a meal in too

Eric: Never, absolutely never

Ed: Depends on how long he's been trapped there. But yeah probably

Bing: Nah, he'd rather die

Google: Yes, with great joy probably

The Host:  ** _No._**

Dr. Iplier: Depends. Does he have a weapon? If so what is it? Also how pissed off is he? (But probably no)

Silver: No, killing someone in cold blood is against everything he believes in

RJ: Yeah probably

CJ: If he's with RJ, sure. Alone, nope

Reynolds: He'll end up having a mental war before and after, so yes, but it'll cost him some sanity


	74. The Most Uncomfortable They've Ever Been

Dark: The first week or so after the events of WKM when he was adjusting to 1.) the fact that there were two souls and one demonic entity crammed into on body and 2.) the fact that said body was broken and painful and just all around Not Great was a pretty uncomfortable time

Wil: There's a story coming out in late November that's  _his_ , considering the story is literally called 'Violation'

King: Between the events Comfort in Fear and Kings and Cannibals, whenever he was in a room with Bim was pretty uncomfortable, especially since he avoided King like the  _plague_ in that period

Bim: The first time Silver and Jackie dragged him home when he was caught stalking his ah...infatuations, and before Wil taught him how to make himself invisible to  _avoid_ that, it was pretty fucking awkward and embarrassing and  _uncomfortable_ because Jackie didn't know and the pair was called quite a few times after that and just

Eric: Literally any time he gets in front of a camera is uncomfortable and terrifying, but  _especially_ the first time Derek dragged him on a set

Ed: That moment mentioned in the Conspiracy Theories chapter was his worst

Bing: It's pretty easy to make him squirm, but the one way to make him uncomfortable fast is to comment on his appearance, and one day while he and Chase were out some asshat made some snide remark about his eyes being a weird color. Chase nearly snapped their neck, and Bing was super upset and awkward and uncomfortable afterwords and didn't take his shades off for a week straight, not even when he slept

Google: Wil with his hand in his neck, messing with his circuitry and being, and spouting off relationship advice that he admittedly asked for?  _Uncomfortable and nerve-wracking_

The Host: His whole transition was 'uncomfortable', though that is a  _massive_ understatement, one's soul literally shifting and changing is more than  _'uncomfortable'_

Dr. Iplier: Okay, once upon a time, some girl had a  _massive_ crush on him, she was  _constantly_ finding excuse to admit herself into the hospital and  _specifically_ requested him, and when she saw him she would flirt  _constantly_ no matter what he said, and one day she backed him into a corner and kissed him and Dr. Iplier called security to drag her away and when the Host found out he scared her away  _permanently_ but still those visits and  _especially_ that day were  _very_ uncomfortable (in case you couldn't tell, I tried to write this story, but I'm not a very spastic saver and my Word crashed and I lost  _3 pages_ aka  _nearly **1500 words**_ of work and I was too upset to ever go back and rewrite it, it would've come out sometime in March)

Silver: When he had to explain to the egos himself what happened in Desperation was pretty damn uncomfortable (he only emerges once from Dr. Iplier's office in the next week, and it's only to do that

RJ: He and CJ were once 'kidnapped' by a group of drag queens sometime in the early 2000s and they dressed only  _him_ up in a full outfit while CJ snorted and recorded it all, and while it was uncomfortable at first being gawked at and fawned over in that  _unique_ way, he quickly adapted and it made  _quite_ the footage

CJ: Since he is one of the four egos who can drink, he was a  _little_ drunk one night after he and RJ wrapped on a big news story, and RJ left to go to the bathroom or something and some girl slid up next to him and started  _shamelessly_ flirting and grabbing him and it was uncomfortable because 1.)  _No_ and 2.)  _He's aro-ace and what???_

Reynolds: That first kiss mentioned was pretty fucking uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS  
> I AM  
> FLIPPING MY SHIT  
> 'DAMIEN'  
> WAS SO GOOD  
> I JUST  
> I DON'T HAVE WORDS  
> HOLY FUCKING SWEET JESUS HELL


	75. What It Was Like When They Arrived

Dark: He was always there. He only left the manor for a week or so after the events of WKM to collect himself, then settled, and that's where he's been ever since

Wil: When Dark brought him home for the first time, he was greeted by a pair of  _very_ curious, judgmental, overprotective twins. Dark nearly slaughtered them, face burning, but Wil thought it was very cute and endearing, and the Jims warmed up to him soon enough after they saw how happy he made Dark

King: He was the first to be 'created' by Mark, considering I more or less view the Jims, Dark, and Wil, as separate people due to the events of WKM and Mark (going off MatPat's theory here) has sort of a split personality between  _himself_ and  _Marc_. Anyway, he shocked the  _Hell_ out of those four, he was super timid and shy back then (still is, but Bim's brought him out of shell gradually), and the tense, surprised, mildly unwelcoming reaction triggered him to not spend much time in the manor and really spark his outdoorsy addiction

Bim: He rang the doorbell and didn't give the others much time to respond before he burst in with all his Gay Attention Whore glory. Wil adored him the second he saw him, but the others thought that he was a bit... _much_ , and kept their distance. Bim either didn't notice or didn't care, rapidly poking his nose into  _everyone's_ business, and two weeks later his constant meddling got the Host and Dr. Iplier together so I mean. He's still a bit much though, just now they're all  _used_ to his muchness

Eric: You read the story, everyone instantly fell in love and protected him from Derek

Ed: Most kept their distance at first because he was pretty standoffish. But then he shyly and awkwardly offered to help CJ with his flowers when he was having a bit of trouble watering them all in a timely fashion and he even  _more_ shyly asked the Host about his library, mumbling the entire time, and the Host lit up and grinned brightly before happily showing him around

Bing: He kicked the door down shouting ' _SAHHHHHHHH DUDES!_ " and scared the  _shit_ out of King, Silver, the Jims, and Ed. He immediately gravitated to Google (falling in love on the spot, which was obvious to everyone else in the house  _but_ Google). Anyway, Bim  _loved_ him, Wil thought he was pretty cool, too, Dark thought he was obnoxious (which he is) but warmed up, and the others just fawned over a new ego like usual

Google: It was raining when he first arrived, so the other egos' first impression was a glitching, pissed off, homicidal android scowling at them. The Jims, Silver, and King were  _terrified_ of him. Dark immediately liked him, the Host and him kind of sized each other up first off (which eventually built into that playful rivalry, and Wil thought he was the coolest fucking thing, which annoyed him immensely. He really never left his office, and didn't start breaking out of his shell and interacting more until Bim came along, because he's a nosy son of a bitch and forced everyone to be friends. Bim's arrival really kickstarted the 'family dynamic' it is today

The Host: ...You guys read the story. It was...tense, to say the least

Dr. Iplier: He was born into a  _very_ stressful time in the house with the Author running rampant, his skills very much needed when the Author tore his eyes out barely a week into his creation, and suddenly having to take care of a very unstable, fragile man. That being said, his initial greeting was pretty tense itself due to the  _last_ guy created was the Author, but everyone warmed up to him soon enough. His sarcasm was refreshing compared to the anxiety-ridden, panic-swarmed King with a horrific scar and an overworked, paranoid Darkiplier who wanted to keep anyone else from getting hurt

Silver: He was honestly very happy when he was first created, appearing side-by-side with Ibis on the doorstep and giggling with each other. The others overreacted a bit when he was created with  _immense_ excitement for reasons that will be revealed later, but overall he was very welcome

The Jims: Dark was just beginning to settle into the manor, getting accustomed to it being  _his_ home now, when he found the Jims sneaking about the halls and poking at the crime scene stuff still lying around and whispering to each other. At first he was  _furious_ , and because he didn't quite know how to control himself yet his aura did some pretty scary things, as did his eyes, and he scared the Jims  _shitless_. They avoided him for a while, but...they didn't leave. Eventually, they learned to tolerate each other. And then the Jims found Dark sobbing and crippled and unable to move do to his pain for the first time. They were quite close after that. And spending nearly 40 years with only the three of them in that massive house together, well, they're a bit more than just 'close' now. They don't even have to open their mouths to read each other perfectly.

Reynolds: Again, you read the story. Newcomers was an interesting one.


	76. Favorite Series

Dark: ...Disney. Just... _Disney_

Wil: Bitch  _loves_ Gravity Falls, the twins introduced him and he's watched it like 17 times over, he  _adores_ Bill Cipher

King: Young for him or not, he loves The Magic Treehouse books

Bim: He  _loves_ The Twilight Zone

Eric: It's a split tie between Percy Jackson and Fablehaven (both fantastic)

Ed: Red Dead Redemption. There's two of them, it counts

Bing: Adores Game of Thrones honestly, he likes dragons 

Google: If he  _had_ to pick something...Drunk History is hilarious

The Host:  _Harry Potter_

Dr. Iplier:  _Doctor Whooooooooo_

Silver: Marvel

The Jims: Steven Universe

Reynolds: NCIS


	77. If They Had a YouTube Channel...

Dark: Honestly, he'd probably do a lot of piano tutorials and covers. If he ever worked up the courage to dig out his piano again that is

Wil: I'm getting Makeup Tutorial vibes for some reason

King: Showing off his squirrels, A Day in the Life of Such And Such and him and the Jims stalking whatever ego they picked and giggling

Bim: Lots of Behind the Scenes stuff, lots of vloggy chatty things where he'll just show off himself, probably a livestreamer most of the time

Eric: Probably a lot of nature montages of animals and flowers growing

Ed: For some reason, I see him going out in the woods and trying to poke wild animals (like snapping turtles or snakes) with sticks to see their reaction, with Bing filming. Once he found a foxes den, but before he could do anything you hear a distinctly  _kingly_ voice screeching ' _ED DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!_ ' in the background before the video cuts

Bing: He's already a guest on Chase's channel a lot, so probably similar content

Google: Those blacksmithing channels would be right up his alley

The Host: What use would he have for one? YouTube might block him anyway because of his bandages so. I mean, he could do something like Cry's old 'Reading Creepypastas' series or whatever he called it. He would  _love_ to that, no facecam needed

Dr. Iplier: Probably dumb prank videos and  _lots_ of failed attempts at sneaking up on the Host (who's face he'd blur for safe measure), and dorky shit like that. Also psychoanalyzing the latest episodes of Doctor Who

Silver: Lots of I guess it'd classify as 'Behind the Scenes' of him and Jackie fucking around in their down time, talking to fans and seeing what stupid tricks they could pull with their powers

The Jims: They would switch their whole news operation over to YouTube in a heartbeat and essentially be a less bigoted version of the Gay Frogs guys I guess

Reynolds: I could see him catching on camera like stupid things the egos have done (like once Bing tacked Wil and tried to Judo flip him but of course Wil just poofed away and Bing face-planted) and posting that sort of shit with himself giggling in the background 


	78. High School

Dark: Dark would be that one perfect A student who dresses too formally and takes running for class president  _way_  to seriously. Everyone’s slightly afraid of him, even the teachers

Wil: Runs the school news thing (I don’t know if all schools have that mock news program mine has???), super flamboyant, has fucked every student in the school at least once (take that as literally or metaphorically as you will). Anyway, the polar opposite of Dark, and when the school found out they were dating (which only happened because Wil burst into the cafeteria shouting ‘ _DARKY!!!_ ’ and sat down next to him – practically in his lap – and kissed his cheek), they were  _shocked_ to see Dark blush, and the school  _rioted_ , they were  _so_ surprised

King: A bit of a social outcast, super smart though, that one kid who’s  _really_ good at languages

Bim: Leader of the drama club (though he’s always asking Wil for help, who was the leader last year).  _Everyone_ knows him, and it’s a pretty split tie between loving him and  _despising_ him. When people found out he was dating shy quiet King, they were  _relieved_ because King is essentially his handler and keeps him in check

Eric: The entire student body knows him as the precious sweetheart that shall never be harmed, though very few actually know about his horrific home life. If anyone  _tried_ to bully him or whatever at school, the rest of the students would beat that dumb fuck’s  _ass_

Ed: That really weird dude who always sits in the back and says  _nothing_ but is an absolute closet nerd who the librarian knows by name

Bing: Stereotypical bro dude but plot twist he’s an absolute  _sweetheart_. He’ll  _happily_ deck any dumbass who catcalls the cheerleaders or makes them uncomfortable

Google: Stereotypical nerd who knows  _everything_ , once upon a time people cheated off him but they quickly learned that was a  _bad_ idea, though he’ll happily tutor kids who need it. That’s how he met Bing, but when he figured out Bing was secretly a genius and was just taking sessions to see him, he wasn’t able to function properly for a week and no one can quite believe the nerd and the bro are together

The Host:  _Definitely_ the social outcast, everyone gives him a wide birth because of his bandages (and his service dog, a massive golden retriever, because everyone’s human in this one!), spends a lot of time in the nurse’s office because of his hemophilia, but a few people have realized he’s a genius, dorky sweetheart with the  _greatest_ sense of dry humor

Dr. Iplier: He pisses  _everyone_ off. He doesn’t know when to shut up with his sarcasm. Spends a  _lot_ of time in detention. Super intelligent though, and he knows it. The  _entire_ school knew he and the Host were pining after each other (even though  _they_ were both oblivious), and were greeted with cheers when they emerged from the janitor closet Bim shoved them into to work it out

Silver: Super friendly dude, the type you could tell all your secrets to without fear of them being spread across the school, a lot of people end up telling him about abusive partners and the next day the abuser is in the hospital for a month. The adults have  _no idea_ who’s behind it, but every student knows it’s him

The Jims: They film the school news thing, they know  _every_ secret, though whether it gets out or not depends on how much they like you.  _Never_ seen apart, though they’re often seen in the library with RJ helping CJ with his dyslexia. They  _do_ get out of control sometimes, and for whatever reason Dark’s the only one capable of getting them to calm down

Reynolds: A lot of people refer to him as ‘the bodyguard’ because of the way he follows Eric around, a lot of people think he’s crushing  _hard_ on the kid, there’s just in general a lot of rumors, but Reynolds is just overprotective as shit because he’s seen first-hand what Eric’s home life is like. Anyway, he’s the jock who takes like every gym course available

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to write a highs school AU based off of these I will love you forever.


	79. Irrational Fears

Dark:  _Thunderstorms_

Wil: Drowning. Loves swimming though, he's a strange individual

King: He's claustrophobic

Bim: Fire. Freaks him out if he gets too close

Eric: Being alone, like complete isolation

Ed: The concept of space terrifies him

Bing: The ocean. Or just the water in general. Like he's curious as fuck, but he'd rather not die

Google:  ** _Spiders_**

The Host: Getting lost, like truly  _lost_ , not his outdoor wanderings

Dr. Iplier: Heights (though this disappears in the wing series for obvious reasons)

Silver: Snakes. Ed  _may_ have traumatized him when Bim turned them all into animals

The Jims: The dark

Reynolds: Being buried alive. He has nightmares about it sometimes.


	80. Jewelry They Wear

Dark: His engagement ring, and later his wedding band

Wil: Later his wedding band, and even later something else

King: Nope

Bim: He actually has his ears pierced, he has little diamond studs he wears occasionally

Eric: Nope

Ed: Nope

Bing: He wears the pendant the four Googles made him for his birthday  _everywhere_

Google: Nope

The Host: Later he does something, and occasionally that choker he mentioned

Dr. Iplier: Later, and in the wing series he has something

Silver: He has a little vial on a chain that contains some of Ibis' ashes. He never wears it though, it hangs of the headboard of his bed

The Jims: They have dog tags of each other's names that they wear whenever they feel they're going some place dangerous

Reynolds: Nope


	81. Casual Attire

Dark: His regular attire is - as you know - the pristine black suits, but when his pain spikes, he usually doesn't change out of his pajamas (which is just a black t-shirt and fluffy pajama pants with a black flannel patterning) or he changes into grey sweatpants and keeps the t-shirt

Wil: His casual wear consists of brightly colored, psychedelic t-shirts and jeans

King: In casual mode, he usually just strips of his cape and crown, but sometimes he'll wear one of Bim's dress shirts

Bim: The dude doesn't  _have_ a 'casual mode' are you kidding me, he's just so... _Bim_. But, occasionally, he'll forego his suit jacket and loosen his tie

Eric: He's still not  _quite_ comfortable enough to wear anything but his usual attire, but it'll probably end up as just some dorky graphic tees and jeans

Ed: When he knows for a  _fact_ that no one's going to be dragging him out of the house that day? He'll _absolutely_ just lounge around in his pajamas all day, a white t-shirt and fluffy red pajama pants with little cowboy hats and lassos decorating them

Bing & Google: They don't have any other outfits, besides like the Christmas sweaters, they don't even have pajamas

The Host: Bitch would be  _perfectly_ content to stay in pajamas all day, especially when he's sick or having a particularly bad day vision-wise. Anyway, his pajamas consist of a white t-shirt and black and gold plaid pajama pants made out of the  _fluffiest_ material he could find

Dr. Iplier: When he gets home after a bad day, he will throw off his coat, throw on a t-shirt and sweatpants, and  _sleep_

Silver: His casual wear is literally just his civilian clothes. That is, a Marvel t-shirt, jeans, and a classic red flannel

The Jims: They don't know the definition of 'formal',  _everything_ they wear is casual

Reynolds: It's not a rare sight to see him face-down and sprawled out on the couch with earbuds in, wearing a too-big plain grey t-shirt and matching sweatpants


	82. Opinion of Mark's Videos/Any That Stuck With Them

Dark: Stupid and inane, doesn't care to watch them,  _particularly_ not the videos with the poorly edited versions of him in them (no  _way_ would he willingly participate), those are insulting and  _clearly_ jabs at him

Wil: Dark doesn't let him watch them, not after WKM came out. But before that, he was fond of watching Mark play rage games, but his attention span is so short he doesn't even really notice Dark keeping the channel from him

King: Those old videos of Mark in his mom's house with the dogs crawling all over him are his favorite, specifically the playing dead one

Bim: He loves the Markiplier Makes. They make him angry, but they're fucking  _funny_

Eric: Really likes To the Moon

Ed:  _Horror games_ , bitch  _loves_ Outlast

Bing: He enjoys the Impossible Let's Plays series

Google: Narcissistic bastard loves his own videos, particularly that Minecraft VR 360 one 

The Host: He likes listening the older videos where Mark's sick and his voice is  _delightfully_ low and mildly raspy, the one that comes to mind is Catlateral Damage

Dr. Iplier: Surgeon Simulator...is so fucking funny to him... _especially_ Mark's rage

Silver: The one video that's stuck with him is the vlog titled 'Pain' (one of my personal favs)

The Jims: FNAF dorks

Reynolds: He  _loves_ watching Mark playing the longer story RPGs, he loved One Chance


	83. Favorite Plant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for several pictures

Dark: Aconite 

Wil: Wild Sweet William  ~~look familiar?~~

King: Angrec

Bim: Begonia

Eric: Baby's Breath

Ed: Bumblebee Orchid

Bing: Heliotrope

Google: Hydrangea

The Host: Aster

Dr. Iplier: Aloe. Because it's useful as fuck

Silver: Gladiolus

RJ: Red and Yellow Roses

CJ: Rosemary

Reynolds: White Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing these off the meanings and symbolism of the plants more than anything, so I encourage you to look them up!


	84. How They Cry

Dark: He's pretty silent, honestly, but he's very physical in the sense that he gives full-body sobs and shakes like a leaf while Wil holds him

Wil: He's got two different ways; when he's just simply upset  ~~like in Desperation~~ , his sobs are pretty theatrical and loud, though he can't help it. But when he's in the midst of a psychotic meltdown, however, his tears are actually silent, but accompanied by this deranged  _giggle_ and a Joker-like smile and it's frankly  _terrifying_

King: He hides. He covers his face with his cape or hides in his hands and just sort of shudders and hiccups and curls into a ball as tears roll down his face

Bim: Dramatic, gasping, loud, ugly sobs, makeup running down his face, the works, with his hands usually ending up fisted in his hair

Eric: Super quiet, he learned to be quiet over time, but he has tells before hand, like his voice breaking and his hands becoming shakier than usual, but when he's  _really_ upset he hiccups

Ed: He  _tries_ to be silent, but it just ends with him making odd choking noises and physically convulsing as he holds back sobs and hiding his face in his hand and cowboy hat

Bing: He glitches like  _mad_ and sounds incredibly autotuned because he really only cries when he's in the midst of hysterics and he's usually talking and ranting and his tears leave orange stains on whatever it touches and it takes  _many_ minutes of tight hugs and soothing words whispered by Google to calm him down again

Google: Dead silent. You won't know he's crying until you  _see_ the glowing blue trailing down his cheeks and leaving stains in their wake. Though there is  _one_ incident where he burst into full hysterics to the point where he and Bing were sitting on the floor in his office and he was practically in Bing's lap just  _sobbing_ and no matter what Bing did he couldn't calm him down (future story, September)

The Host: Silent most of the time, though terrifying because of the blood that 9/10 will flow with his tears. Though when he's in hysterics, there's more blood than tears and it's this horrific gasping sobbing noise that sounds like he's being strangled and he's just so deep in panic and it physically  _hurts_ and he dives into hyperventilation far more rapidly than the others and it takes a few minutes for Dr. Iplier to guide him into regulating his breathing again

Dr. Iplier: Lots of sniffing, a shuddering gasp every few beats or so, but he's more on the silent side and more on the physical side like Dark

Silver: He makes desperate little pleading noises between harsh, painful gasps, more hyperventilation than anything as tears roll down his face and his hands tangle in his hair and he crouches down into a tight little ball

RJ: He  _wails_ , and sobs  _loudly_ , and usually CJ's melting down right along with him and they end up tangled together on the floor as they weep into each other's shoulders

CJ: Much quieter than RJ but he  _trembles_ and chokes and absolutely soaks RJ's shoulder

Reynolds: Silent. He spaces off, he doesn't even make a sound nor register other people in the room, it takes a while for him to snap out of it


	85. How They 'Comfort' Themselves When Their S.O. Isn't There

Dark & Wil:

Dark will more or less hide in his office or room and let his aura  _freak_ and shred everything while he curls into a ball on the floor until Wil arrives and is able to  _actually_ calm him down

Wil will just  _kill_. He'll go on a murder spree, tears running down his face and blood on his clothes until Silver or Jackie or the police or Dark himself finds him huddled up somewhere with his body painted entirely red

The Host & Dr. Iplier:

The Host just lets himself bleed. As careful as he is with his hemophilia, when he's upset that goes out the window. He tends to tear at his bandages and push his fingers into his sockets and sob and is a bloody  _mess_ by the time Dr. Iplier or one of the other egos find him. It's pretty horrific actually. It's not really a  _comfort_ to allow himself to almost die, but it's an outlet

Dr. Iplier  _bitches_ , more than usual. He snaps, and when the others get pissy with him back  ~~and rightfully so~~ , he locks himself in his office and  _throws_ himself at his work as a distraction

Google & Bing:

Google'll spitefully put a virus transmitted via the house's wi-fi into everyone's advice (though he makes sure he, the extensions, and Bing are immune). Their screams of rage and desperate cries for him to fix it are comfort enough

When Google's not there, Bing'll just go to the others, specifically Oliver, but when  _all_ of them are out of commission, he finds Peggy, kidnaps her, and hides in his room to tpet and take a nap wit his cat

Bim & King:

Bim stress eats. Like, he'll steal a whole carton of Wil's cotton candy ice-cream and hide with it until a.) he runs out, b.) King find him, or c.)  _Wil_ finds him, which is the  _least_ optimal outcome.

King curls up in a ball on his bed in his treehouse and lets his squirrels swarm him until he's no longer visible and buried beneath chattering fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry there's not as many chapters up as usual today, I usually get more than one up, and I almost put out none today, because, as some of you saw on Tumblr, I had a MASSIVE AP Calculus exam this morning, I was basically locked in a room for four hours doing nothing but calculus, and as you can imagine I'm exhausted. Like, maybe twenty minutes ago, I nearly dropped my Subway cup and spilled it everywhere and I STILL cried even though nothing actually happened. Anyway, yeah, the weird sorta kind schedule thingy I have for this should be back to normal by Thursday, since I try not to post too many chapters of this on story days so y'all can focus on one thing at a time. See you tomorrow!


	86. Favorite MCU Character

Dark: Venom (shhhh I know he's technically not a part of that)

Wil: Loki!!!!!!!!

King: Rocket

Bim: Nebula

Eric: Bruce Banner

Ed: Thor

Bing: Shuri

Google: Ultron (surprise surprise)

The Host: Vision

Dr. Iplier: Doctor Strange 

Silver: Tom Holland's Spidey-Boy

RJ: Black Widow

CJ: Scarlet Witch

Reynolds: Iron Man


	87. Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of 'Shimmering Depths' that went up yesterday, one of my friends asked me to design tails for each of the egos, so here!

Dark: Shark-like, with grey, dull scales that fall off occasionally because he's dead. He's got a shark's fin, too, and two mini ones on the end of his elbows, with patches of scales trailing from them on either end

Wil: Pale, but still bright fucking pink, with a rainbow iridescence to it. Like most of the others, he's got the patches of pink scales along his ribs, arms, face, and neck

King: A  _gorgeous_ shade of red, with a golden gleam to it in the sun. He's got the patches, too, and his fins are a bit flowy-er with like almost gossamer bits trailing from the ends

Bim: Description was written, but I'll repeat - purple,  _beautiful_ purple, and and trailing down on a gradient, with his scales lighter up by his waist and becoming deeper as the trailed down, with his fins being a lilac in color. He's got the patches

Eric: Exactly like Bim's, but a pleasing shade of blue, patches and all

Ed: He's got an electric eel tail, sleek and black and slippery as fuck and  _very_ flexible and weird

Bing & Google: Dudes can't go in the water, so I don't think they apply

The Host: I saw art once of him with a lionfish's tail and I  _love that so much_ so yeah, he's got the spines and everything.

Dr. Iplier: I imagine something like a spotted dolphin's tail, dorsal fin and all, and the patches of scales that look kind of like freckles all over him that the Host likes to trace

Silver: Grey seal tail

RJ: Like alternating zigzags of light blue and pale yellow, with his end fins being light  _light_  blue, still with the patches of the same design

CJ: Same design as RJ, but instead of yellow he's got almost a pastel green, same patches too

Reynolds: An octopus thing like Ursula from The Little Mermaid because  _I love that_


	88. What They're REALLY Bad At

Dark: Dark may be fucking  _brilliant_ at politics at home, and Damien may have excelled at is as well, but as powerful as Celine was, she's always had a fear of public speaking. To people she knows, she's fine, as evident in WKM, but like, a crowd? In front of strangers?  _No_. And this passed to Dark

Wil:  _Math_

King: He is bad at  _people_. Not a member of his family? No skill in talking to you. None.  _At all_.

Bim: He is bad at subtlety. Tell him to be subtle and he'll come blasting in on a unicorn with glitter raining everywhere and the most magnificent rainbow you've ever seen trailing from his ass 

Eric: He's not like...the  _greatest_ at anything aggressive and sporty. Derek forced him into football in attempt to shake his gymnastics desires from him, and Eric just ended up making a fool of himself the whole season

Ed: Sucks  _ass_ at drawing. He once tried to draw Eric a little doodle of a flower and Eric thought it was a horse

Bing: Dancing? Coordination?  _Skill?_ No.

Google: Google is  _so bad_ at solving Rubik's Cubes and it  _infuriates him_ because  _'I have the formula why isn't this working???????????'_ and he just gets angry and breaks the damn thing

The Host: The Host is  _so bad_ at cooking he doesn't even have a rotation in the schedule. Well, that and the fact that that he bleeds.

Dr. Iplier: His handwriting...and grammar...is so bad in writing...and it  _pisses the Host off to no end_ but Dr. Iplier doesn't give a shit so the Host just fumes silently whenever his Sight flashes and he happens to catch Dr. Iplier writing an email or something

Silver: As an oblivious asexual, when a pretty girl talks to him, he shuts down a bit. 

RJ: All I have to say is,  _never_ let him get behind the wheel of a car. Dark learned  _that_ lesson in the '50s.

CJ: Reading, because of his dyslexia

Reynolds: As much as he loves music, he is... _the worst_...at anything to do with an instrument, no matter how much he practices


	89. My Favorite Story For Each Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone literally just asked me this, and I figured it be 1.) interesting, and 2.) a moment where I could inform you guys who don't have a Tumblr, so pay attention to the end notes, I'm copying and pasting it straight from my Tumblr

Dark: Probably 'Reunion'. I don't think I've ever managed to write Dark that awkward and vulnerable since, and it's just such a super sweet story

Wil: For him, either 'Madness' or 'Baby, It's Cold Outside', which pretty much encompasses both sides of Wil's personality beautifully

King: Probably his birthday. The world needs more happy Squirrel Boy

Bim: Shimmering Depths

Eric: Nightmarish Reality.  _That_ was fun, as awful as it was

Ed: I think it'd have to be one called 'Disrespectful Client' coming out October 6th. I don't write Ed vulnerable often. I think I've only done it four times, and only one of them's posted

Bing: One called 'The Past's Reflection' coming out September 25th

Google: His birthday, which doubles as the Halloween Story! It's fun as Hell!

The Host:  _Definitely_ his transformation story, it's called 'The In-Between' and it's coming out August 7th

Dr. Iplier: One coming out November 17th called 'Snark = Regret' because he doesn't know how to keep his damn mouth shut

Silver: It's called 'Not Alone', and it's coming out November 27th

The Jims: A story coming out on August 11th called 'Robbie Protection Squad', so that's a fun one to look forward to!

Reynolds: One called 'Embracing Femininity' coming out July 28th, he's just so  _weird_ in it it's great

 

Because the notes section is occupied, gonna write it here, I'd  _love_ to hear your guys' theories on what each of these is about based on the titles alone, which  _might_ be a little too easy because I suck ass at titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so…I just found out my grandmother has cancer? And is in the hospital? And we;re two states away? So like, I know the headcannon thing has been going slow this past week because I am currently in a state of severe exhaustion I haven’t felt for a long time and I’m sorry but like…don’t expect much from me there. I prewrite my stories looong in advance, so the content there should be as enthusiastic as always, but the summaries and notes might be a bit lacking, as well as even slower progress on the headcannons. By all means, if you want to send me requests for that thing please do, I just can’t promise I’ll do it in any timely fashion at the moment. When school ends, which for me is June 6th, things’ll probably get better, but for now just…bear with me guys.


	90. Pain Tolerance

Dark: Despite his chronic pain, he actually doesn't have that high of a pain tolerance. Like don't get me wrong, he's been dealing with his pain for a  _long_ time, and it takes a  _lot_ to knock him out of commission, but like external pain? Like a cut or something? Doesn't take much. As he can imagine, he doesn't advertise this, and besides, on the occasion he  _is_ caught in a fight, the attacker usually doesn't get close enough to Dark to hurt him

Wil:  _Super_ high pain tolerance, a side-effect of war and  _years_ of using magic unconsciously as a shield. Because of said magic shield, it's actually pretty difficult to break his skin in the first place, and even then it takes quite a lot

King: Has a fairly high one himself because of the Author's habit of using him (and the Jims) as his personal punching bag

Bim:  _Zero_ pain tolerance. He's the one who'll cry over a paper cut and Dr. Iplier will rush in 'cause it sounds like Bim's dying only to find him curled on the floor in whatever room with a little sliver of a cut barely the width of his pinky nail

Eric: Eric can take a lot. It takes a few days for him to be unable to take anymore. His upbringing gave him quite the tolerance

Ed: He could get shot and not tell anyone and stitch it up himself with zero pain killers only for everyone to find out days or weeks later where they promptly lose their shit and Dr. Iplier stitches him up properly

Bing & Google: Considering they can literally turn off their pain receptors so they feel nothing, they've got an infinite one. But even with them on it's still pretty high for the both of them simply because of their mechanical nature

The Host: Second lowest of the group (first being Bim there). He doesn't get hurt often due to his paranoia over his hemophilia, so he hasn't exactly been given much of a chance to build up a tolerance. The events of 'To My Dear Host...' nearly broke him

Dr. Iplier: Considering he's constantly sleep-deprived and is like 95% coffee at this point, he doesn't even fucking  _notice_ if he's bleeding usually. That being said, he's got a pretty low tolerance, it doesn't take a lot to knock him down

Silver:  _Definitely_ the highest of the group, besides Wilford but then again Wilford kinda cheats and the androids don't count. So rephrase - highest of the more  _human-like_ egos. He has to have a high one for his occupation, though some of that might just be pure adrenaline that keeps him going when he gets hurt. He's got the most scars, so it makes sense

RJ: He's always had a high one, but it got higher after the Author was created.

CJ: Also grew higher because of the Author, but in comparison to RJ his is pretty low

Reynolds: Surprisingly, he's only a couple bars down from Silver. He could get punched square in the jaw and he wouldn't bat an eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would just like to assure everyone I'm good so far, and so is my family, I just had a quiet moment in my house and had most of this one planned out already so I just decided to finish it. I hope you liked it!


	91. Slang

Dark: Does not...understand...a  _single word_...of modern slang. He just...can't comprehend.  _But_ , on rare occasions where he is  _particularly_ frustrated or exasperated, he'll slip and say something that is  _definitely_ from like the '20s or '30s, and the Jims find it  _hilarious_ while everyone else just gives him blank stares and he blushes furiously because ' _shit_ '

Wil: It's not rare to hear him call Dark some form of endearment that's a little outdated ('sweetheart' being the most common one), and he understands a  _little_ bit of modern slang. By 'little bit', I mean Bing and the Jims taught him what 'yeet' meant and, well, you get the picture

King: Okay, he doesn't spend much time on the meme side of the Internet, and he doesn't hang out with enough people for him to know  _everything_ , but living with Bing and dating Bim gives him more than enough basic knowledge

Bim:  _Loves_ the memes, every single one, he knows them all. His Tumblr is just  _full_ of shitposting dumb shit, and he also runs a side blog that's an incorrect quotes of the more famous egos (including himself) but they're all just direct quotes of stupid shit they've all actually said and Dark hasn't found it yet (because Bim's pretty sure he doesn't know what Tumblr even  _is_ ) but when/if he does he'll probably freak

Eric: Okay, looking at this child, and looking at his upbringing and his limited access to technology, you would think he wouldn't know much. But he's spent enough time around one Bim Trimmer to be able to speak meme  _fluently_ , and it drives Ed  _mad_

Ed: The only slang he uses is stereotypical Southern cowboy bullshit

Bing: Bing has this  _smile_ when he's about to quote the Internet, and when he does Dark just cries. Because he can't understand a damn word that's coming out of Bing's mouth. And Bing takes  _pride_ in this. He is the most fluent in the Internet ways

Google: Unwillingly knows every single piece of modern slang and meme as a side-effect of being a walking Internet browser, but he  _refuses_ to participate. Bing'll sometimes quote part of a Vine, glance at Google expectantly, and Google will just  _blatantly_ refuse to finish it. But then one of the extensions  _will_ , and he'll just glare at them with tangible disappointment and disgust as Bing beams happily

The Host: He actually knows quite a lot, he just never uses any of it. But, if Bing does his Vine thing in a room he's in and Google refuses to complete it, the Host  _will_

Dr. Iplier: He's the prick that spams the family group chat with a million ancient memes at 4:00am and wake all of them up

Silver: His  _favorite_ is the Spider-Man guys pointing at each other, but he knows them all from a.) Bing and b.)  _Jackie_. Jackie knows a  _lot_ of ways to swear, and meme is one of them

The Jims: They have a terrifying encyclopedic knowledge of  _every piece of slang_ dating back to the  _1920s_. They will  _fluently_ and  _without remorse_ use slang from at least seven different decades all in one breath and only Dark and sometimes Wil depending on the decades understand them and Dark thinks it's  _hilarious_ when all the others cringe and go ' _what the fuck_ ' because ' _See!!!! That's what_ I  _feel like!!!!_ '

Reynolds: He knows like, fandom-specific memes. But like broad universal ones? Nah.


	92. Singing Voice

Dark: He has a really rich, like almost operatic voice. He can just  _belt out_ things. I always think of Tommy Körberg in the musical Chess, specifically the last five or so minutes of the song 'Endgame' and the song 'Where I Want to Be'

Wil: His singing voice carries the same lilt his voice has, and his singing voice sounds a bit childish, like it's meant to be in a children's show. That being said, the drastic difference between his and Dark's voice makes their duets  _lovely_

King: He's always just a  _tiny_ bit off pitch when he sings, and his voice is a little breathy, but he's not bad.

Bim: Think Lady Gaga

Eric: His voice is really airy and sweet, he's quite good actually

Ed:  ** _No._** ~~Cotton-Eyed Joe vibe~~

Bing:  _Autotune_.

Google: Also has a very deep, rich voice, but of course it carries a  _tiny bit_ of an autotuned lilt, so it's not as impressive as Dark. That being said, he is still  _very good_.

The Host: He is  _really good_ at singing, and his voice is rather haunting. Think 'Come Little Children' and that sort of tone, especially since he only sings in his library and that shit  _echoes_ and just adds to the haunting quality

Dr. Iplier: His voice is the one that most sounds like Mark's

Silver: He doesn't singing often, but he's actually quite good when he does, like in a Halsey sort of tone

The Jims: Think two cats being strangled,  _usually_ , but when they're actually trying and not just trying to piss someone off, they're actually really good with a Taylor Swift vibe

Reynolds: Despite his personality, he actually has a really sweet voice, more suited for lullabies and that sort of slow stuff than anything else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun. And hey guys! Even if you don't have a Tumblr, you should probably check out what I posted last night! doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


	93. What They're Like When Sleepy

Dark: He stops lifting his feet when he walks, he just shuffles around, he has to wear glasses when he works if he's super tired, his eyes are always half-lidded and eyelids drooping and his hair looks like Bubblegum's slept in it. It's the most pliable state he can be in, he'll agree to anything if he's tired enough (which the Jims have used to their advantage on more than one occasion), and he gets _really_ loopy sometimes too.

Wil: Big huge yawns that look like they'll dislocate his jaw, his slur gets more pronounced to the point where sometimes you can't even understand him and it sounds like he's just babbling nonsense. He'll pass out wherever he is, be it sitting down or not, and Dark usually ends up carrying him to bed.

King: His eyelids'll start drooping and he'll yawn and wrap himself in his cape like burrito and just lie down on the floor and  _pass out_ and either someone wakes him up so he can actually get to bed or Bim carries the King burrito

Bim: He's only tolerable when he's tired, because he can't be obnoxious and loud when his words slur almost as bad as Wil and his limbs feel like leaden weights he can't move himself and his eyelids droop

Eric: The only tell he has when he's tired are tiny little yawns that he'll cover with his hand and his words slur little. Then he'll just run to his room to go to bed,m because he's not quite as comfortable as the others to fall asleep in the open.

Ed: It is  _impossible_ to tell if he's fallen asleep or just avoiding people, because both involve pulling his hat over his eyes and leaning back in his recliner and  _looking_ like he's asleep. 

Bing: When he's low battery, he'll yawn a lot, like every ten seconds, and depending on how low he is is a deciding factor on how bad he glitches and lags and his voice goes funny

Google: His logo and eyes get dimmer and he'll try to smother his yawns but not quite succeed and he'll do the same thing as Bing, again depending on how low he deciding how severely he glitches

The Host: He'll yawn and try to smother it into his sleeve, and it's  _really_ hard to tell if he's asleep or not because he doesn't have eyes to give the big tell, plus the fact that he mumbles and talks and makes exasperated noises in his sleep  _exactly_ like he does when awake, but Dr. Iplier somehow can tell the difference and seeing the Host bundled up in his coat and passed out usually with Peggy somewhere on top of his will forever be the cutest damn sight.

Dr. Iplier: He doesn't have a 'sleepy' mode anymore considering he is permanently overworked and exhausted, but sometimes the Host'll magic him into a more relaxed state to help out and Dr. Iplier slumps over and can't move himself and starts mumbling Doctor Who facts, German he's picked up from Henrik, and medical stuff about patients he probably shouldn't be saying aloud and the Host carries him to bed

Silver:  ** _Blanket burritos_ _and adorable fucking yawns_**

The Jims: It is the  _only_ time they're relatively calm and manageable, they'll stage whisper loudly to each other future plans and giggle a lot and usually Dark has to get them to bed before they hurt themselves stumbling over everything

Reynolds: He mumbles and yawns and hides in his sweater and is very stumbly and accident prone, Eric sometimes has to help him to bed when he's too tired because he acts like he's drunk off his ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! How are you guys?  
> Anyway, this isn't relevant to THIS chapter, but a couple chapters back I did MY favorite stories and I was curious as to what your guys' were but then I forgot to put in the notes and then I forgot about it COMPLETELY but I'm here now and I'm asking! What ARE your favorite stories of mine? I'm just purely curious


	94. Weird Habits

Dark: Dark is a neat freak, that is no secret. But like, setting a day aside out of his schedule every month to utterly  _dismantle_ the kitchen and reorganize it in a different fashion? That's  _pretty_ weird. Especially when he threatens to decapitate anyone who interrupts him. When he's occupying the kitchen. The literal most important and most frequented room in the manor.

Wil: If he  _happens_ to stab his interviewee on his show, for some reason he occasionally likes to carve a 'W' on them somewhere. He thinks it looks nice

King: He has a strange habit of hiding. But like, not  _intentionally_ hiding. More like, when he gets jittery and it's storming or something outside and he's unable to climb trees without fear of hurting himself, he'll climb things in the manor instead. He's gotten stuck in vents, on top of the shelves in the Host's library, on top of the fridge, once even on the top shelf of the pantry. It's both really funny and  _really_ terrifying, especially the vent one, because he can get  _up_ but not down and usually Wil or Dark has to teleport him down

Bim: The fact that he stalks his future contestants is pretty fucking weird, Bim has a borderline  _obsessive_ need for control

Eric: Eric has this nervous tick that, whenever he's starting to get overwhelmed, he'll just start counting things. Like he'll take a bag of frozen peas or one of Bim's massive fucking bag of Skittles and just pour some into a bowl and start counting them. It's a pretty rare tick to occur (not that it's rare for Eric to get overwhelmed, that happens almost every day), but it's... _odd_ , to say the least

Ed: He really likes the smell of old and new books alike, so occasionally the Host'll catch him in some dark corner of his library with like a dozen cracked open books around him and genuinely reading another by the light of his phone. He thinks it's weird as fuck, but doesn't stop him, as long as Ed puts the books back where he found them

Bing: Bing genuinely doesn't like calling most people by their names, always addressing them as 'dude' or 'bro' or something along those lines of lingo. With the egos it doesn't bother him as much because they're family and family's always a different story, but like, Chase? Or any other friend? He'll only call them by their name if he's super serious, trying to calm them down, or freaked out

Google: Google is  _very_ much a creature of habit. It's pretty easy to memorize his routine. And because of his OCD, some bits of that routine can be a bit... _strange_. Like, for literally everything that he builds, he  _has_ to wash each individual part  _exactly_ three times. Bing thinks he's a bit nuts sometimes with some of the stuff he does

The Host: Whenever it rains, the Host  _has_ to go outside for at  _least_ five minutes for him to be satisfied, just enough to get utterly  _soaked_. He fucking  _loves_ rain, and Dr. Iplier thinks he's an idiot inviting sickness with open arms when he does it, but he doesn't stop him

Dr. Iplier: Whenever he meets someone new, he has this needto check their arm to see like how visible their veins are. Because doctor instincts. It's a bit strange, and most people are chill with it, though a bit weirded out afterwards. He won't do it though if the person declines for whatever reason, but he'll be super fidgety the rest of the encounter

Silver: Whenever he's super stressed or they just got done taking down a really intense criminal or something along those lines and Silver's a bit shaken, he  _has_ to touch the side of Jackie's head. Jackie was super weirded out the first few times he did it, but once Silver explained why he quickly stopped complaining and honestly doesn't mind now

RJ: When he's particularly bored, he has a habit of making buzzing noises. Like just going 'bzt...bzt...bzt' with short little pauses in between, and he can end up doing this for  _hours_ , completely unaware of it himself. It drives the other egos  _nuts_ , even CJ

CJ: He has a habit of 'breaking in' to places in the manor. Really he'll just like walk into random egos' rooms mindlessly and absently pull open drawers and leave closets open. The only rooms he doesn't go anywhere near are Wilford's (the one time he stumbled into there he saw one of Wil's 'pets' disembowled and rotting on the floor, it traumatized him) and Dark's. He  _used_ to go to Dark's often, but then he did it in December one year and he accidentally discovered Christmas presents and he was  _upset_

Reynolds: Reynolds is prone to spacing out. Whenever he does, he has a habit of taking or looking up pictures of bananas. It's  _super_ weird, even  _he's_ super confused by it, considering he  _hates_ bananas with a passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Been a few days since I did one of these! I've been super preoccupied with theatre and this fantasy AU I'm working on! For those of you who haven't read the first story in that, check it out! I posted it Friday night and it's called 'The Land and the Sea'!


	95. Muscle Strength

Dark: He's a weak-ass bitch because he's fucking  _dead_ and all his muscles are decayed/decaying and utterly useless. It's magic and sheer willpower that forces his muscles to work and give him strength

Wil: He's pretty strong himself, partially because magic, but a good portion of it is lifting his kids by the backs of their shirt collars and hauling them away like a cat picking up their kittens by the scruff

King: He's super lean, but his pretty fucking strong from climbing trees all day. 

Bim: With no magic or android super strength involved? He is  _definitely_ the strongest ego. He could probably lift one of the Googles or Bing if he tried, and they weigh literal  _tons._ Now the reason he  _got_ his strength is a bit fucked up, ripping open peoples' chest cavities with his bare hands isn't exactly an easy feet, but he makes it look  _effortless_. This glittery fuckboi is hella strong

Eric: He's probably the second weakest ego. He doesn't have much in terms of muscle strength, and what he  _does_ have is from lifting sick or injured animals at the zoo he works at because he's a pure bean who wants to help everyone

Ed: He's got  _some_ arm strength because of throwing his lasso, but in terms of physical condition he's only a cowboy by accent and outfit. He doesn't leave the manor often, and he manages his business through his laptop, so he has no opportunity to  _get_ any strength, and he's not about to go out of his way to go to a gym are you  _kidding_

Bing & Google: They don't have muscle, so their android mega strength doesn't count. 

The Host: The guy is  _so_ paranoid over injury (most of the time) that he might as well live in a padded cell. If you think he lifts anything heavier than Peggy and/or a couple of books you're wrong. Muscle wise, he is  _the_ weakest ego. Even Dark's fucking dead muscles have more strength to them

Dr. Iplier: He's pretty strong, but only because he's gotten used to carrying the Host around whenever he falls asleep someplace like on the couch or at his desk in the library or something like that

Silver: Even when he's not using his super strength (which is fucking ridiculously powerful, Bing sometimes challenges him to arm wrestles and it's a pretty even match with a lean in Silver's favor), he's still a pretty strong boi, he's the go-to heavy lifter in the house, because Google would bitch too much about it and Bing's too clumsy 

RJ: He's not  _as_ strong as CJ or some of the others, but the dude has fucking  _beyond_ impressive stamina. Silver maybe able to lift a shipping container for a few minutes, but RJ could hold a glass of water over his head without lowering his arm or resting it on anything all day (and if any of you have tried to do that, that shit is  _hard_ )

CJ: Dude is  _strong_ from carrying that massive fucking camera around 24/7 for 90 something years. Compared to cameras back in the '20s, his modern one now is a  _feather_

Reynolds: Dude's a construction worker, he's strong as Hell, just slightly below Bim. He  _absolutely_ spoils the  _shit_ outta Eric and'll just pick him up when he's particularly tired and carry him to his room. Because Reynolds is a good dude who would die for Eric. A benevolent strong man. Piss him off though and you are _out_ like a  _light_ and probably won't wake up for two days


	96. Favorite Dairy Queen Blizzard

Dark: Turtle Pecan Cluster

Wil: Cotton Candy! He gets grumpy about the fact that it only exists in like May though

King: Oreo Cookie

Bim: Royal New York Cheesecake

Eric: Butterfinger

Ed: Heath

Bing: Choco Brownie Extreme

Google: M&M's

The Host: Salted Caramel Truffle

Dr. Iplier: Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough

Silver: Lemon Meringue. Also gets upset it's only available in July

The Jims: The Reese's one but they can never eat it because Dr. Iplier and Dark won't let them order it because  _the dumb fucks are allergic to peanuts what the fuck guys_

Reynolds: Choco Cherry Love. And of course he get's grumpy it's only available in February 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exists because I am literally sitting here eating a cotton candy blizzard as I type, instead of doing important things like working on the fantasy AU story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this weird sugar high inspired one, I'm gonna go take a nap now probably I dunno


	97. Fidget Habits

Dark: He'll summon his cane just for the sole purpose of twisting it in his hands when he fidgets

Wil: He'll pick at his bowtie, at his mustache, run a hand through his hair, squirm, he'll fucking do  _everything_

King: He picks at his cape and shifts a lot

Bim: When he's bored and fidgety, he  _cannot_ sit still. He's like Wil, he'll just squirm and mess with  _everything_

Eric: He'll wring his hands and fiddle with the yellow handkerchief/cloth thing he had in his debut that he keeps in his pocket

Ed: He'll methodically fold up his sunglasses and unfold them again, and if he's feeling particularly pissy he'll make sure it snaps together  _loudly_ every two second

Bing: If he has access to spare parts, he'll tinker and make like a little wind up toy that he'll play with and them promptly dismantle and rebuild. If he  _doesn't_ have that on hand, he'll randomly make his fingers vibrate and jab the others with them

Google: His tells and fidget behaviors are almost  _impossible_ to spot but like, if you're close enough to him, you can hear him softly click out random messages in Morse code (often he'll just click out the word 'chicken' over and over for no apparent reason)

The Host: He  _squirms_ and tug at his bandages (and pick at dried blood if it's there) and fiddle with his coat

Dr. Iplier: He usually as a pen in some pocket just for convenience sake, and he's one of those annoying bastards who'll click his pen methodically and he is  _well-aware_ it's annoying as shit he just doesn't give a fuck

Silver: He tends to levitate when he's bored and fidgety so he'll just float a few inches off the ground (the Jims like to literally push him around through the air when he's like that), but if he's one the ground he'll just squirm

The Jims: They don't  _get_ bored. If they do,  _run_. They're more likely to commit arson than be bored enough to fidget (but on the rare occasion it  _does_ happen they're just really squirrely and obnoxious to be around)

Reynolds: He'll like, grab a bunch of tissues or napkins or some sort of paper and just start shredding it like a cat with a blank expression. It's quite odd, to the point where Dark's begun to hide where he keeps the unopened tissue boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun. Anyway, if you haven't read it already, I posted the second Fantasy AU story Friday! Go check it out!


	98. What They Do When in Pain

Dark: He grits his teeth and whimpers and  _doesn't fucking move_ (because it's usually his chronic pain) but if it's bad enough and someone - doesn't matter fucking  _who_ \- so much as ghosts a hand over  _any_ part of him he will  _sob_ and  _scream_ and his prideful barrier will  _vanish_

Wil: He doesn't get hurt a lot, but he usually just laughs through it and completely ignores the pain and injury until his body literally shuts down and he collapses, eyes rolling back in his head

King: Burst into tears, because even though he has a pretty high pain tolerance the psychological and physical abuse he sustained from the Author has put quite a traumatic filter over any type of pain he receives 

Bim: Does a weird, strained, high-pitched laugh thing as his eyes glaze over and he zones out of reality and forgets the pain (or he passes out because he's the baby who can't take  _any_ pain)

Eric: When in pain, his mind 9/10 flashes back to Derek and he tends to panic and freak and start apologizing randomly like a conditioned response (which it is) and it's really just heartbreaking to watch

Ed: Doesn't cry, doesn't fucking bat an eye, he won't even notice or care probably until Dr. Iplier drags him away to get whatever is causing the pain taken care of

Bing & Google: Okay they can literally turn of their pain receptors so they'd probably just turn those off and function like normal until they can get to their office for repairs (though if it's  _really_ bad there's a lot of glitchy, terrifying voice malfunctions and flickering eyes and sparks and jerking movements and all in all very frightening horror movie shit)

The Host:  _Freak the fuck out because if he's hurt and in pain that usually means blood and bleeding out spells imminent **death** for him more than the others_

Dr. Iplier: Depending how bad the pain is, he'll either suck it up or  _sob_ there is no in between

Silver: He's usually a pretty stubborn bastard about it, gritting his teeth and not letting it show or giving in, no matter how badly he's injured, he always gets back up

The Jims: Whiny and dramatic and lots of exaggerated drama but there  _is_ real panic behind their display because they too were fucked up by the Author (a story of  _some_ of what the Author did to them is coming out in July)

Reynolds: He's a pretty stoic individual (usually), so he'd have a similar reaction to Ed (much to their mutual horror)


	99. Favorite Things the Jims Have Gotten on Camera

Dark: Dark's favorite clip is one the Jims subtly (or just absentmindedly) took of Dark and Wil lying sprawled out on the couch with Wil on top of him and they're both fast asleep and considering the film is in black and white it's clearly from earlier on in their relationship and Dark just thinks it's precious

Wil: The Jims have  _several_ videos of a  _very_ young Darkiplier freaking out whenever his aura did something on its own because he wasn't even  _remotely_ used to it yet and watching Dark freak and jump like a bristling cat afraid of it's shadow  _never_ gets old to him

King: Early on in Bim's creation,  _apparently_ he was pretty disaster prone, and the Jims have a video of him  _running_ around his brand fucking new studio just  _screaming_ and holding a  _flaming fucking microphone_ and Wilford's distinct cackling laughter is heard in the background along with the Jims' 

Bim: His  _favorite_ is when the Jims kidnapped King to sacrifice him to demons, he fucking  _cackles_ every time he watches it it's so funny to him and King turns bright red and  _squeaks_ every time

Eric: After he discovered Bim and King sleeping in 'Five Times the Egos Were Caught Sleeping', he immediately showed the pictures he took to Wil and the Jims  _immediately_ zoomed the King's room to catch it on video and essentially it's a clip of Bim bolting upright in bed with one eye stuck closed and the other half-lidded with his hair everywhere and his suit a mess and King mumbling slurred swears and flipping the twins off from beneath the blankets before grabbing Bim and promptly passing out again

Ed: Ed has a habit of - when he's bored - scaring the  _shit_ out of the twins in stupid ways like jumping around corners. He  _loves_ watching the aftermath clips of blurry fucking chaos with the Jims screaming and Ed laughing as they scramble away

Bing: Bing was out with Chase one day and then out of nowhere the Jims send him a clip and it's of them obviously recording from around the corner to avoid being seen and zoomed up on Google lying on the floor of the living area playing with a  _very_ small Peggy with such a precious little smile and needless to say he immediately saved it

Google: It's a Christmas clip, just after they all came in from the snowball fight in the first story of the Christmas Event series, Bing's passed out and snuggled all up against him with a half-drunk mug of hot coco threatening to fall out of his hand and Google's blushing bright blue in it and you can hear the Jims whispering in the background and the sound of the Christmas movies they were watching (and the Host snoring)

The Host: He likes listening to any clip that has the whole family laughing like dumbasses, it just makes him so happy to  _hear_ them all so happy

Dr. Iplier: He once persuaded the Jims (not like it's hard) to record him just  _glomping_ the Host and knocking them both to the floor and the Host  _shrieked_ and turned bright fucking red and you can  _distinctly_ hear the Jims cackling in the background

Silver: Every clip the Jims recorded of his and Ibis' only birthday party he adores, he's constantly asking to watch one clip or another and the Jims let him without complaint and ignore the sobs coming from their room

RJ: RJ's favorite clip they've captured was one of all the egos (though before Eric and Reynolds were around), and the camera is set up on the porch and the egos are just chasing each other around in the backyard in a chaotic game of 'tag' that consisted of a lot of aura cheating ( _ahem_ Silver and Wil  _cough_ ) and laughing and shrieking and you can just barely see Dark standing off to the side leaning against the porch railing with such a happy little smile as he watched his family

CJ: CJ's favorite is probably the Christmas Documentary, because it was just so fun and quirky and weird (and Dark opened up slightly about how he and Wil 'met', something he refused to tell them at the time. All they knew was that Dark went to meet someone that night, and that he came home practically drunk off happiness), though he could've gone without walking in on the androids

Reynolds: The Jims have captured  _several_ videos of Eric being pure and innocent, but his favorite is one where the three of them (the Jims and Eric) were sitting in a circle in the backyard and the camera is clearly in CJ's lap and just vaguely pointed at Eric as the three of them made flower crowns for each other, it's just so cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...is so pure. But anyway, I'm running out of prompts again, I've only got two left in my list, and I've got free time again now that theatre's out! Keep me busy guys!


	100. Pokémon

Dark: Spiritomb

Wil: Sylveon

King: Skiddo

Bim: Umbreon

Eric: Eevee

Ed: Gallade

Bing: Klingklang

Google: Malamar

The Host: A hoard of a variety of Unown and an Espeon

Dr. Iplier: Mimikyu

Silver: Dragonite

RJ: Plusle

CJ: Minun

Reynolds: Pangoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give thanks to my Pokémon nerd friend who has an encyclopedic knowledge of the Pokémon universe, this chapter would not be _nearly_ as accurate or probably even possible without her


	101. Favorite Fruit

Dark: Blackberries

Wil: Raspberries

King: Pears

Bim: Plums

Eric: Peaches

Ed: Acai

Bing: He is  _torn_ because the Googles smell like fruit but he dislikes eating fruit because most of their textures make him feel weird but he'd probably have to choose apples

Google: He has the same issue as Bing, but he'll go with pineapple

The Host: Pomegranate, if he gets the juice on himself he just passes it off as bloodstains but Dr. Iplier usually sees right through him and calls him out

Dr. Iplier: Blueberries

Silver: He really enjoys starfruit but it's like super expensive so he rarely gets it (though lately since Desperation he always has at least one in the house and he's not the one buying it)

The Jims: They both like bananas, and to freak people out sometimes they'll eat them in sync, peels and all

Reynolds: Oranges


	102. Favorite Musical

Dark: Chess. He saw it when it was originally on Broadway in 1986 with Wil and he fucking  _loved it_

Wil: Spamalot (I've never actually heard this one, but I have a friend who adores it)

King: Not a big theatre fan, so probably something like The Lion King

Bim: Little Shop of Horrors

Eric: Mary Poppins

Ed: Not a big fan of theatre either, but he likes Anastasia

Bing: Hamilton

Google:  ** _How dare you make him choose_** (Probably 'Into the Woods')

The Host: Les Misérables

Dr. Iplier: Be More Chill

Silver: Wicked (Never heard this one either but I should)

RJ: Heathers (As a theatre dork I should probably listen to more of these)

CJ: The Book of Mormons (Only heard one song from this one oh God I am ashamed)

Reynolds: The Addams Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ashamed that I have not heard more of these oh noooooooooooooooooooo I need to get busy


	103. Favorite Smell

Dark: He will  _never_ fucking admit it, but Wil's eternal cotton candy scent has grown on him so much that he can't smell it without getting excited and Wil thinks it's  _adorable_

Wil: Ozone. Because it's what Dark smells like and it always calms him down, no matter what state he's in

King: Pine

Bim: Baking things. Doesn't matter what, as long as it fills the house with the most  _delicious_ scent

Eric: Autumn. Just...the scent of Autumn

Ed: Gunpowder

Bing: Machine oil

Google: Electricity, like sparks as he wires a new device, he  _loves_ t

The Host: He's got a list: new books, old books, fresh parchment, ink, all that stuff

Dr. Iplier: Peppermint. It's refreshing after being forced to smell sterilization all day

Silver: The ocean

RJ: Bastard is an absolute sucker for all those confectionery-scented Yankee candles, like Cupcake and all that (CJ teases him endlessly though he likes it too)

CJ: Fresh flowers

Reynolds: Fresh cut wood


	104. Favorite Netflix Thing

Dark: The Umbrella Academy

Wil: Disenchantment (I love this so much -)

King: Nailed It...is hilarious

Bim: Lost in Space

Eric: How to Train Your Dragon: Race to the Edge

Ed: The Ballad of Buster Scruggs

Bing: Love, Death & Robots

Google: It's not a Netlfix original but he's fond of Dexter

The Host: Considering he can't actually watch what's on, he more or less just ends up listening to whatever someone else has put on and judges by audio often times he doesn't know the names of whatever's on so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dr. Iplier: House of Cards

Silver: Literally any Marvel series that pops up he'll adore

The Jims: Stranger Things

Reynolds: Now that Lucifer's Netflix only he can say that


	105. Dog or Cat Person

Dark: Not a fan of either, but dog

Wil:  _Dog_

King: Um...squirrel

Bim: Dislikes fluffy shedding things, reptiles

Eric:  ** _Both_**

Ed: Cat

Bing: Cat

Google: Cat

The Host: Cat

Dr. Iplier:  _Big_ dog

Silver: Dog

RJ: Dog

CJ: Cat

Reynolds: Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Pure good good bois_ **


	106. What They Do During the Day

Dark: He pretty much spends all day in his office doing paperwork and performing spells to keep the manor running. It usually takes Wil dragging him out of his chair by his tie to get him to stop

Wil: He spends most of his day at his studio recording episodes of his show and interviewing people (and stabbing most of them). Most of his employees are  _terrified_ of him, and he can get away with blowing days off simply because they're too scared to tell him  _'no'_ because he'll probably murder them

King: He spends a  _lot_ of his time out in the forest taking care of and playing with his squirrels. He  _also_ spends a lot of time tracking down a certain surprisingly speedy blind man who likes to go wandering when Dr. Iplier loses him

Bim: Like Wil, he spends a good portion of his day at his studio recording  ~~and he spends the rest of it stalking future contestants.~~

Eric: He  _really_ enjoys working at the zoo, he spends five hours working there every day, though longer on the weekends, and the rest of his day is usually spent helping out with chores around the manor wherever he can (force of habit) and Bim and Ed constantly have to tell him to  _sit down_ and stop panicking so much over it

Ed: He spends a lot of the day fucking around the manor  _bored_ or watching YouTube, side-effects of running his business entirely via the Internet, though  _occasionally_ he'll sneak into the library to read some of the Host's books, and he'll spend  _hours_ in there

Bing: He spends most of his time either in his room fucking around with spare parts or in the Google Office fucking around with spare parts, or on the living area floor playing with Peggy

Google: He is  _antisocial_ , he wouldn't leave his office at all like the extensions if he could get away with it, he spends all day in his office working on upgrades or repairs for various things around the manor or little gifts for Bing

The Host: He does his radio show in the morning, then fucks off to his library and doesn't reemerge until either his bleeding get to bad and he needs his bandages changes or Dr. Iplier comes down and  _drags_ him out to get his bandages changed

Dr. Iplier: He's got a deal with the hospital to work every over day, because he's got such a big, disaster-prone family, so he'll spend one day working all day at the hospital and the other all day in his office at the manor

Silver: He spends all day out in the city fighting crime with Jackie

The Jims: They spend  _all day_ running about fucking  _God knows where_ and the manor filming people before racing off to their studio to get it ready for the air

Reynolds: He spends his day in the city doing construction for whatever company that hired him before going home and taking a fucking  _nap_ or doing some little thing with Eric (he really loves Eric okay but like in a bro way he's Eric strong protective older brother)


	107. Who They Hang Out With Besides S.O.

Dark & Wil:

Dark: Probably the Host, he chats with him in his library from time to time

Wil: Bim, he likes to visit his little prodige

 

King & Bim:

King: Probably Eric, the kid likes to help with his squirrels when he has the free time

Bim:  _Definitely_ Marvin, those two get along  _far_ too well, add in their magic and you just have  _chaos_

 

Bing & Google:

Bing: Absolutely Chase, those two are best friends

Google(s): ...Does each other count?

 

The Host & Dr. Iplier:

The Host: Probably Dark, the two are antisocial and awkward and powerful together, absolute dorks

Dr. Iplier: Henrik, easily, between how much time they spend together at the hospital and thinly veiled excuses to meet up at each others' houses to nerd out about Doctor Who, they spend a lot of time together


	108. Kitchen Skills

Dark: He's  _really_ good, Damien was always fond of cooking (and Celine was not the greatest), and after more than a century to practice his skills he's pretty damn amazing

Wil: He can only make pancakes (which are fucking amazing) and desserts

King: He's pretty decent, but a bit slow. It takes him a while to figure things out in a new recipe, but the one's he has committed to memory are fucking  _amazing_

Bim: He is the  _God Tier Baker_ of the egos. He could  _glance_ at a recipe, of anything, not just baked goods, and get it perfect on the first try. He  _loves_ cooking

Eric: He's not very good himself, he can make  _some_ things, but mainly he just really enjoys helping Bim

Ed: He's like, the grill guy. Other than that, he's clueless

Bing:  _No_.

Google: He's up there with Bim, but Bim's just that  _little bit better_ than the machine because he's not afraid to stray from the recipe. That being said, Google's still  _fucking amazing_

The Host:  ** _No._**

Dr. Iplier: He's good on stovetop and in a crockpot, but other than that he's...not the greatest

Silver: He can make omelets and pasta and that's about it

RJ:  _Neither_ Jim is really trusted near the stove, but like, he can make  _really_ good tacos

CJ: He likes making cakes, and he's  _really_ good at decorating them

Reynolds: Reynolds' skills are limited to a peanut butter sandwich and waffles from a mix and honestly  _mood_


	109. Glasses/Contacts/Nothing

Dark: He  _needs_ glasses, but not like, super badly, so he usually wears nothing (unless it's super late,  _then_ he wears them and Wil thinks it's the cutest fucking thing)

Wil: He doesn't need nor wear either

King: He's got glasses

Bim: Glasses

Eric: Dorky cute round glasses

Ed: He wears his sunglasses near constantly but like they're not prescription or anything, he just likes them, he doesn't need either

Bing: Same as Ed, he wears his shades mostly for the aesthetic and also he's super self-conscious about his eye color because bright yellow-orange eyes aren't exactly a normal human shade

Google: He  _wears_ glasses, but, like Bing, it's mostly for aesthetic, he doesn't need them

The Host: ......

Dr. Iplier: Contacts

Silver: Contacts, most of the time. Sometimes he'll wear is glasses

The Jims: Neither wear either

Reynolds: Same dorky circular frames as Eric and Dark


	110. Do They Scare Easily

Dark:  _No_. He's the scariest thing in the Realm, it'd be pretty hard to make him budge

Wil: Despite how terrifying he himself is, yes. It's pretty easy to make him jump, people just  _don't_ because it leads to him shooting things

King: Yes, he's very skittish

Bim: Yes, but  _don't_ scare him because he can't handle surprises and will  _melt down_

Eric:  ** _Yes._** Very skittish boi

Ed: Nah

Bing: Yes

Google:  _No_

The Host: Half of the ways  _to_ scare someone don't work on him because he's blind, but still yes. Loud noises tend to make him flinch and shriek because he has  _zero_ warning for them

Dr. Iplier: Not really, but after being kidnapped he's a bit more cautious than what he was

Silver: No. Not with his job, he can't afford it

The Jims: Depends on the context. Ed jumping around the corner to startle and freak them out?  _Yes_. Staring down a furious, glowing Darkiplier embracing everything demonic about himself?  _Balls of steel_

Reynolds: No.


	111. Gayest Thing They've Ever Done

Dark & Wil: Idk guys their wedding is pretty fucking gay

King: Being wrapped in rainbow ribbon in front of thousands of watching people while not-so-subtly implying Bim likes being tied up was pretty fucking gay

Bim: His  _existence_ is pretty gay, but like, joining a pride parade while sitting on a floating rainbow throne and wearing the glittery bisexual flag suit King got him for Christmas?  _Pretty gay_

Bing: Exchanging his shades for those rainbow ones that have 'GAY' written on each lens like Mark's 'ASS ASS' glasses and holding both Oliver and Google's hands and dragging them around with two rainbow flags tucked behind his ears is pretty gay

Google: Making his logo flash rainbow during a pride parade and  _passionately_ kissing Bing out of spite while being confronted by a homophobe is pretty damn gay

The Host: Forgetting himself and accidentally ending up making out with Dr. Iplier live on air?  _Gay_

Dr. Iplier:  _Flamboyantly_ flirting with one of the male nurses at the hospital (think Roman Sanders type flamboyancy) in a team effort to make Henrik as uncomfortable as possible? Both on point with him being a royal bitchy asshole  _and_ super gay


	112. What They're Like During Pride

Dark: He made a pin out of this - https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2079/1035/products/genderfluid1_480x480.png?v=1514788235 - and wears it on the lapel of his suit for the month.

Wil: The Pansexual pride flag  _really_ suits his aesthetic so he like, staples a bunch of them to his suit (Dark had to tackle him and physically restrain him from stapling them on  _while he was wearing the fucking shirt_ ) and he'll put  _every_ flag up all around his studio  _very_ in frame of the cameras and when critics telling him off for being 'too much' WIl promptly shoots/stabs them in the face and continues on

King: Remember that rainbow muscle shirt he owns that was mentioned in a previous chapter? Yeah, Bim found it and as predicted he can wear nothing else for the month  ~~though he doesn't overly mind for pride but don't fucking tell Bim~~

Bim: ...I think last chapter pretty much sums up Bim's histrionic behavior during Pride

Eric: Even though he hasn't quite figured himself out yet, he likes participating in all the events the city puts on. On his breaks from work he'll go wandering around and just really likes the atmosphere of it all, protesters be damned

Ed, Silver, and the Jims: Since all four of them fall under the same area of LGBTQ+, I'm cramming them in one. Essentially, the Jims grab Silver's and Ed's hands and drag them all over the city, their shirts patterned to resemble the Aromatic flag with Asexual flag pins on their shirts and flags tucked behind their ears. Ed has an Aromantic flag stuck to his hat and Silver wearing a similar shirt to the Jims but his is the Asexual flag. They just have a lot of fun exploring their side of LGBTQ+ together

Bing & Google: Again, I do believe last chapter summed them up perfectly. Angering homophobes and protesters by kissing in front of them while violently glowing rainbow is pretty fucking awesome

The Host: Okay, unsurprisingly he's not as gung-ho to openly participate as some of the others are. That being said, he changes the banner of his forum to a collage of all the pride flags he could find with a circle around the Demisexual flag

Dr. Iplier: He has a little rainbow heart pin he wears on the chest pocket of his doctor's coat and hangs a couple of rainbow flags around his office at the hospital and he beams like an idiot when he gets compliments and refuses to treat those who belittle him for it Dr. Iplier is the definition of 'fuck the system' you bet your ass he isn't gonna help someone who refuses to treat him like a human being

Reynolds: Alright, Reynolds doesn't fall under LGBTQ+ at all, but he'll happily go out with the rest and follow around Eric 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...was so much fun, wow I wished I lived in a bigger town that celebrated Pride, but unfortunately I live in the South-ish of the U.S.A so like _nope no Pride for me!_ That being said, I hope you guys are enjoying your Pride Month so far!


	113. Body Types

Dark: He  _looks_ well-defined but like, actually poke him? All squish. Very soft. Very cute. Wil likes to squish when they wake up and he's still sleepy and it makes Dark blushy and embarrassed

Wil: Despite eating like  _only_ sugar, he has a very well-defined body, very muscular dude  ~~and Dark absolutely _never_ drools whenever he takes off his shirt no never he has more dignity than that~~

King: Thin wiry boyo who's very springing and light and likes to climb. He's literally built for the trees

Bim:  _Muscle._ Very muscular. Very strong. All firm hard muscle

Eric: He's very thin and underweight and it's taking a  _long_ time for Dr. Iplier to help reverse that but he's getting some squish

Ed: A  _little_ overweight but not enough to be noticeable.  _He squish_

Bing & Google: They were literally designed to be perfect copies of Mark so they look  _exactly_ like him minus their eyes

The Host: He is _all_ squish and soft and fluff. Don't get me wrong, he's not overweight, he's actually pretty  _under_ weight because he constantly forgets to eat because he's always getting lost in his head in visions and stuff (this stresses Dr. Iplier out  _immensely,_ breakfast is pretty much the only meal he knows for a fact the Host eats). Anyway, he squish, and Dr. Iplier likes to hold him for this very reason. Part of the reason he wears the big coat is so he looks bigger than he is. And, you know, to hide in because he is a shy dorky introvert  ~~he gives the best hugs out of the egos because _soft_~~

Dr. Iplier: He's a little defined, but like, around the hips and his thighs?  _Soft. Plush. Cute._

Silver: Very much has a mesomorph body type, though he's less well-defined than he once was because he doesn't sleep well and he too does not eat a lot because depression is a bitch

RJ: Both the Jims are wiry and built to run, but RJ's a little bit more than CJ

CJ: Again, thin and built to  _move_ , but he's got a bit more muscle and definition than RJ from carrying around his camera

Reynolds:  _Big_. And not like overweight big I mean  _muscular_ big. The type of dude you'd feel uncomfortable hanging out with alone. At least, until you learn he's a big dorky sweetheart 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squishy soft Host...is my existence...


	114. What Superpower Would They Like

Dark: Now Dark already has a  _lot_ of abilities, but one he doesn't have is anything mental. Sure he has his telepathy with Wil, but that's limited to Wil  _only_. He's a little jealousy of the Host's abilities honestly

Wil: His childish brain really wants to be able to fly, the closest he can get is teleporting midair

King: He'd like shapeshifting. He liked being a squirrel when Bim turned them all into animals

Bim: He would  _really_ like to zap people Emperor Palpatine style

Eric: He would  _really_ like to communicate with animals, like King does, and King tries to teach him but Eric  _really_ not good with his aura

Ed: He would  _love_ some of that scary aura shit Dark can pull off to terrorize some of his more squeamish employees 

Bing: Bastard would  _love_ to  _not_ be clumsy and have some sort of super agility

Google: Google doesn't really wish for more, he is perfectly okay with his current abilities, but like, he'd really just like to have an aura in the first place, or any sort of magic, if only to study it (Bim, Wil, and the twins don't have the attention span for him to study their abilities and Dark refuses to be psychoanalyzed)

The Host: He'd like x-ray vision just for the hilarious slightly painful irony

Dr. Iplier: He'd like some sort of telekinesis. So he won't have to scramble as much in the Organized Chaos of his office

Silver: He's already a superhero, he's pretty set, but the one power he would like something calmer. There's enough chaos in his life, so perhaps something like changing probability. Like, what's the probability there will be no crime in the city today and he can take a fucking break?  _100%_ with just a snap of his fingers

RJ: Super strength

CJ: Super speed

Reynolds: He'd like like some sort of super hearing? So he could hear if Eric was beginning to panic in another part of the manor


	115. Favorite Fish (Like if the Egos had an Aquarium)

Dark: Probably some type of smaller shark, I used have a shark, they're pretty cool

Wil: He'd  _love_ a bunch of clownfish, like one of every color palate they have they're so cute!

King:  _Cowfish!_

Bim: Mantis shrimp, because his cannibal gay ass needs a badass rainbow death shrimp

Eric: Blue Tang!

Ed: Banggai Cardinalfish

Bing: Jellyfish!  _Squish!_

Google: Blue-ringed octopus (I know they're not technically a fish but Goddammit they're  _cool_ )

The Host: A lionfish! They're so pretty, even if he can't actually see it!

Dr. Iplier: Mandarin Fish

Silver: Moorish Idol

RJ: Pufferfish

CJ: Firefish Goby

Reynolds: Lyretail anthias


	116. Little Sentimental Trinkets

Dark: He still has Damien's mayor pin. He keeps it in a box buried in the back of a drawer in his dresser

Wil: His bowtie. When he was reinventing his outfit for the modern era, Dark pulled it out of some dark corner of the manor looking like he was about to cry with a sad little smile and saying that 'it belonged to an old, close friend' and of course Wil took it

King: He and Bim were out on a date and coming out of the restaurant Bim found a penny on the street and picked up and said 'hey look! Heads! That means it's lucky!' and he gave it to King and it was so meaningless and stupid and yet King keeps it in a little pouch on his dresser

Bim: King once found a little flower frozen in a piece of amber and it was  _so cool_ and he gave it to Bim and it's on his desk

Eric: While they were out on the streets, Eric didn't exactly have the best mental state. He was shutting down slowly, not talking, not eating, anything. In an effort to pull him out of it, Reynolds stole a little rabbit carved out of green stone from one of those gift shop type places in the city. It worked, to say the least, among other things. It sits on his bookshelf

Ed: When Silver's book came out, Ed bought it without knowing Silver wrote it and then when he got home and properly looked at the author's name he was like  _hold the fuck up I know that name it's one of Silver's aliases_ so now he has a signed copy of Silver's book

Bing: The first little gift he received from Google was a little mechanical elephant barely the length of Bing's fingertip, and it's so cute and Google was flushed bright blue as he rolled over to set it on Bing's desk so of course Bing still has it

Google: Back when fidget spinners were a thing, when Bing was still hopelessly pining and Google was a royal prick, Bing made Google a custom one in an effort to appease him and glean some emotion from him. It was bright blue and when it spun the three ends lit up red, green, and yellow respectively. They were doing a cleaning spree recently of the office to appease Google's immense OCD and he found it in one of his drawers and Bing nearly cried because he thought Google threw it out immediately and never imaged he actually  _kept it_

The Host: He goes through a  _lot_ of quills (they tend to break easily under the stress he puts them through), but the first one he had was a gift from Dr. Iplier when he was still figuring himself out after the transformation and he keeps it in his desk  ~~the fact that is was a peacock feather and really pretty has nothing to do with it~~

Dr. Iplier: I've stated that Dr. Iplier enjoys doing origami, and that the Host was the one who taught him. He has an old, red owl piece that the Host made sitting on his desk at the hospital

Silver: He keeps Ibis' mask buried beneath all the stuffed animals in his closet in one of those plastic sleeves meant for paper, duct taped shut

The Jims: Those dog tags I mentioned in the other sentimental chapter count here, too

Reynolds: He has a simple silver ring that he's  _never_ able to wear because of his job that Eric bought for him with his first paycheck


	117. Languages

Dark: I like to think Dark knows a  _little_ French, like maybe Damien or Celine or maybe both took it in school

Wil: Are you kidding Wil barely knows English sometimes with his weird slur

King: King knows Latin, and  _well_. To keep his skills up, he and Google sometimes chat in it, specifically around Christmas time when King wants to order presents with others in the room. He also calls Bim cute, mildly insulting pet names in it

Bim: He knows  _swears_ in French and really nothing else

Eric: The only knowledge of another language he knows is like he remnants of high school Spanish

Ed: Nothing

Bing: Alright  _technically_ he knows every language because computer but he never takes advantage of it

Google: Like Bing, he knows every language fluently, but he doesn’t really use it unless he’s talking to King in Latin

The Host: I feel like he’s fluent in a lot of languages, but specifically I get Italian vibes, and also he knows Braille because blind

Dr. Iplier: He’s picked up quite a bit of German from Henrik

Silver: He’s picked up a lot of Gaelic  _swears_ from Jackie but that’s about it. And their weird aura communication, but I don’t know if that counts as another language

The Jims: For some reason I think they’re pretty fluent in Korean??? I don’t know??? But they like, write secret messages to each other in it and then Google’ll come across it and be like ‘why the fresh Hell did someone write ‘steal their shadows’ on a sticky note in Korean????’

Reynolds: If he knows any, it’d be a  _little bit_ of Spanish, but not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have arrived in Canada! Haven’t seen the falls yet, pretty tired after a 9 hour drive in a cramped bus, but like, you know. Figured I’d get this simple one up before I pass out. Hope you liked it!


	118. Heights

Dark: He’s just shy of 6’, like 5’11” (and three quarters)

Wil: 6’

King: 5’11” (and a half)

Bim: 6’

Eric: 5’11”

Ed: 5’10”

Bing & Google: Again, exact copies of Mark, so 5’10”, though they can extend their height up to 6’5”

The Host: Tol boi, 6’1”

Dr. Iplier: 5’11”

Silver: 5’10”

The Jims: Both 5’10” (and a half)

Reynolds: 6’


	119. Favorite Animal

Dark: Wolf, specifically the big black ones

Wil: Axolotl

King: ...Squirrel

Bim: African Bush Viper

Eric: Bunny

Ed: Goliath Birdeater Tarantula

Bing: Red Fox

Google: Octopus

The Host: Pygmy Owls are cute and stupid looking and he likes them

Dr. Iplier: Fennec Fox

Silver: Despite how traumatic it was to  _be_ one, he likes hedgehogs

RJ: Kitti’s Hog-Nosed Bat

CJ: He thinks Praying Mantis’ are the coolest fucking thing and he  _loves_ it whenever he finds one in his garden

Reynolds: He likes any cute little Songbird, like Blue Jays


	120. Favorite DC Character

Dark: Joker

Wil: Harely Quinn

King: Beast Boy

Bim: Penguin

Eric: Robin 

Ed: Batman

Bing: Cyborg!!!!

Google: The Riddler

The Host: Wonder Woman. She’s  _so badass_

Dr. Iplier: Raven

Silver: He’s more of a Marvel Guy than a DC Guy, but like, Superman’s cool

RJ: Two-Face

CJ: Cat Woman

Reynolds: Nightwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit, like Silver, I’m more of a DC girl, but this was fun!


	121. Favorite Animated Show

Dark: He was always  _super_ fond of Tom & Jerry when it was on

Wil: Gravity Falls

King: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Bim: South Park

Eric: He's super embarrassed about it, but probably My Little Pony

Ed: Adventure Time

Bing: Love, Death & Robots

Google: Rick & Morty

The Host: Disenchantment (he 'watches' with Wil, mainly because he thoroughly enjoys listening to Eric Andre's voice)

Dr. Iplier: Futurama

Silver: The Ultimate Spider-Man

The Jims: Steven Universe

Reynolds: The Simpsons


	122. Opinion of the Fanbase

Dark:  _Not a fan of the fans_. Doesn't quite comprehend why literally  _millions_ of people borderline worship the man who murdered and literally demonized him just to play a part and be the villain in his sick and twisted hero complex

Wil:  _Who???_ Like he's  _vaguely_ aware of the fanbase??? And he's like,  _kinda_ aware of the  _absurd_ amount of attention he gets, but not really. The loose connection he has to the fanbase is mainly used as stumbling across Darkstache fanart and showing it to Dark to make him blushy and embarrassed despite Dark's dislike of you guys

King: Super bashful and shy about the attention he gets, but he loves you guys

Bim: He's a histrionic attention whore. He fucking  _adores the ever-loving shit_ out of  _any_ attention he gets from you guys, if he was actually in our universe you  _know_ he'd be prancing around signing fans' foreheads, he  _looooooves_ you

Eric: Gets  _really_ embarrassed by all the attention people give him ( _because he's adorable as shit oh my Lord Eric take my love_ ) but he loves you all he may be smol but his heart's like ten times the size of his body

Ed: He knows he gets dislike because of his occupation, and he knows he's not one of the 'popular' egos, but like, I like to think my series has given him so love! He's indifferent towards most of the fanbase (because they're indifferent towards him) but he loves you guys reading this especially!

Bing: Aw, you know my boy loves you guys! He's got such poor self-esteem, sometimes he'll specifically seek out the fans' attention just to get an esteem boost from all the love people send him!

Google:  _Acts_ unimpressed but secretly  _adores_ all the love he gets (Oliver especially adores you all  _all_ the mechanical love from Ollie!)

The Host: Unlike most of the others, he is  _well-aware_ that the  _only_ reason they all exist is because the fans love them so much. So his opinion is more or less  _I love you all so much as long as you guys keep loving me and keep me breathing thanks_ (seriously though he genuinely loves you all and not just for life you guys make him  _super_ red and embarrassed and blushy from the frankly massive amount of Host stans there are and all the love you give him)

Dr. Iplier: Now the Host has told him of their all very fragile and frankly existentialism-inducing existence, so he's got more or less the same ideals. But he genuinely cares about you guys! (the fact that you guys make the Host so red is definitely a factor though because remember Dr. Iplier is an asshole who enjoys embarrassing the  _shit_ out of the Host as much as possible in his spare time just to make him blush)

Silver: Now he's aware of the fact that, like Ed, he's not as 'popular', but he still adores all of you guys! He loves it when he stumbles across fanart! (remember his lockscreen of his phone is fanart people have drawn of him)

The Jims: Is your name Jim?  _They love you_. If it's not, they still love you, but not with the ah...same amount of  _enthusiasm_ , which is probably a good thing

Reynolds: Now he's  _really_ not as popular but like, the sheer  _amount_ of people who would sell their soul to keep Eric happy (me included)? That's something he can  _absolutley_ get behind, he supports and loves you guys 100%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have cried writing this chapter but I don't know why so you know


	123. What They Do at 3:00am

Dark: If he’s up at 3:00am, he’s probably working

Wil: Probably stabbing somebody

King: On the rare occasion King is up that late, he’s probably helping his squirrels in some way or another

Bim: I shall default you to the story ‘Deadly Infatuation’

Eric: If Eric’s up that late, it’s probably because of a nightmare and he’s either melting down alone in his room or he’s rushing to Ed’s room

Ed: He’s most likely typing a  _furious_ email to his employees because someone fucked something up, or he’s reading a book 

Bing: Definitely overworking himself on some little project

Google: If he’s up at 3:00am, it’s going to be because  _someone_ broke something stumbling around in the dark for a late night snack and he is going to be  _livid_

The Host: Either melting down from a nightmare like Eric or working or outside wandering because the Host has zero internal clock on when it’s appropriate to be doing  _anything_

Dr. Iplier: He’s either trying to track down the Host and super pissy about it, or he’s working himself 

Silver: He’s either gonna be out late fighting crime or he’s gonna be up reading comic books because he can’t sleep

The Jims: They’re the ones getting snacks and waking Google up by breaking things

Reynolds: He’s probably be listening to music and putting together Legos


	124. What They Put on Their Pizza

Dark: He tends to steal from Google and Ed (which pisses them off to no end), but he prefers just black olive pizza, and prefers to eat it the next morning cold

Wil: He's the fucker who gets those candy pizzas with like chocolate sauce as the sauce and like gummy pepperonis and shit like that

King: Just plain cheese is good for him

Bim: Meatlovers,  _all_ the pepperoni and sausage and whatever else type of meat the place has

Eric: For some reason I feel like Eric likes mushroom pizza

Ed: He likes  _my_ personal favorite, which would be black olives and sausage

Bing: He'll steal a slice of literally everyone else's pizza (and Chase's, when he's eating out with him), but typically he likes pepperoni and black olives

Google: He's good with just pepperoni

The Host: Look, I love my son, but he is  _absolutely_ the heathen who gets pineapple on pizza, it just fits

Dr. Iplier: Barbecue Pizza

Silver: He's the one who gets the vegetarian pizza

The Jims:  _They're_ the fuckers who gets the nasty shit like garlic and anchovies and no one can bear to be in the same room with them after they eat it they can't even stand being in  _each other's_ presence

Reynolds: He's the one who orders extra cheese, extra pepperoni, and stuffed crust 


	125. Family Trope They Fit

Dark: Overprotective Mom

Wil: Fun Dad

King: The (borderline) Vegetarian Cousin that everyone whispers about behind his back because  _'It's suck an inconvenience!'_ but he's actually super sweet and just oblivious and spends most of his time trying to coax out and pet the nearby wildlife (which he's oddly successful with)

Bim: The Gay Cousin

Eric: The Precious Younger Brother

Ed: The Mildly Off-Putting Uncle who weirds everyone out with everything he does, like he could be eating chips and everyone will just kinda side-eye him

Bing: Hipster Teen

Google: That one Relative who's super imposing and scary and all the kids are afraid to go up to him (at first) but he like gives the best presents whenever he sees them

The Host: The weird, Estranged Uncle who  _never_ participates in any family gathering but like, it's your birthday? Bam you get $200 in the mail with a beautiful handmade card

Dr. Iplier: The Other Estranged Uncle who only shows up to gatherings to spread rumors then disappear for another five years and watch the chaos spread via FaceBook or Twitter or something like that 

Silver: The Cousin who lives nearby that always ends up babysitting the younger family but he loves it

The Jims: Those two Weird Uncles that no one quite knows how are related but they're always at the reunions and the kids love them so they're tolerated

Reynolds:  _Scary_ Overprotective Older Brother


	126. How Long They Wait Before Charging Their Phone

Dark: He barely uses his phone, so it usually stays in the 90s all day. That being said, dropping below 90% makes him nervous

Wil: He'll obliviously let it die and forget that it's dead and then Dark gets a little pissed when he can't call him

King: Mid 70s is when he plugs it in

Bim: He gets nervous and anxious if his phone drops below 95% and  _always_ has a charger on hand (me too)

Eric: Dropping below 80% is the limit for him

Ed: Past 50% and he'll start trying to find his charger

Bing, Google, & the Host: Don't have phones

Dr. Iplier: He'll let it drop below 20% before even remotely caring

Silver: 80% is when he scrambles for a charger

RJ: 30% is his limit

CJ: He gets nervous around 85%

Reynolds: 60%-ish is his limit


	127. Favorite Genre of the Host's Stories

Dark: While Dark general prefers murder mystery, the way the Host tells ghost stories is just  _super_ enthralling, especially when it's verbal and he can make his voice do all sorts of strange things as well as perfectly timed bloody tears that have even Dark shuddering

Wil: Wil likes it when the Host tells stories that are just  _exciting_ because with his short-ass attention span he needs something to immediately grab him in and the Host has  _mastered_ that, Wil doesn't particularly care about the genre as long as it starts out with a bang and keeps up the momentum (though he's particularly fond of the ones that end in those twists the make your stomach drop and send chills down your spine, like Twilight Zone shit)

King: The Host once wrote a short, three or four book-long series about a phoenix trying to survive in a world where humans were hunting their species to extinction for their plumage and of course there's more to it than that but the whole fantasy/animal genre really grabbed King's attention (and of course the writing was  _phenomenal_ ) and  _that's_ King's favorite

Bim: The Host is  _really good_ at telling Bothers Grimm-type stories and Bim loves them

Eric: Eric prefers when the Host tells dorky, cute love stories, particularly because he just likes the fluff, and also because the way Dr. Iplier blushes suggests that some of the stories are based in truth between them

Ed: He likes the Host's horror stories (which could rival Stephen King holy shit -) and whenever he writes cowboy stories (which the Host literally only writes for him and Ed has his suspicions about this)

Bing: His favorite is when the Host tells like, holiday-themed stories? But like with a weird twist, like he'll take the story of ''Twas the Night Before Christmas' and  _completely_ spin it on its head somehow and Bing  _loves that shit_

Google: Google  _really_ likes the futuristic, dystopian novels the Host writes, they're just  _so good holy shit -_

The Host: Now the Host himself doesn't generally have a favorite genre, he just have an overall, well-rounded appreciation of his craft, but if he  _had_ to say it'd probably be the darker, horror-type genres, because horror is just  _fun_ (I haven't written a horror story in  _years_ myself perhaps I should do an ego one for Halloween if you guys wouldn't mind two stories that day)

Dr. Iplier: Dr. Iplier is  _also_ a fan of when the Host tells ghost stories, specifically the ones when there's a twisted love story in the middle

Silver: Alright, so about two weeks or so after the events of Desperation a comic book appeared on Silver's nightstand in the middle of the night and it was only a few pages long but it was a dorky little comic about Silver and Jackie fighting crime and it was  _clearly_ hand-drawn by the Host just based on the style ( _wow_ the Host can draw) and the handwriting of the dialogue and stuff (and the fact that the whole played out a couple weeks later in real life really sealed the deal) and Silver  _loves_ it he thanked the Host profusely afterwards and the Host was just super blushy and awkward about it but he was smiling anyway I don't know if comic book is technically a genre but it's Silver's favorite

The Jims:  _Definitely_ the Host's horror stories, despite the fact that his descriptions are so powerful that they give both Jims nightmares for  _weeks_ afterwards, no matter if it's verbal or text

Reynolds: Now I've already established that the Host is  _really good_ at telling horror stories, but Reynolds likes it when they're  _stupid_ horror stories, like bad horror movie-type stories that just make you want to  _scream_ at the dumbass protagonists. And when the Host tells them in such an exaggerated, overly serious way with just a flat, deadpan voice or absurd voice fluctuations it just makes Reynolds  _laugh_ which then causes the Host to break character and snort and it's just great


	128. Preferred Social Media

Dark: He doesn't overly care about social media??? He connects with the world mainly from what he hears Bim shout at the top of his lungs because something 'big' happened

Wil: TV/News, all that stuff

King: Instagram (he likes scrolling through Bim's and if someone finds him blushing furiously and staring at his phone that's probably what he's doing)

Bim: Twitter/Instagram

Eric: Probably YouTube, he doesn't overly use social media much either

Ed: YouTube

Bing: YouTube

Google: If Bing found out he uses Tumblr almost religiously he'd  _never_ hear the end of it (especially since my story 'Oh How the Tables Have Tabled' exists)

The Host: I don't know if Radio counts but

Dr. Iplier: Tumblr

Silver: Tumblr

The Jims: TV/News stuff like Wil (though they're also all over Twitter)

Reynolds: Spotify, because he's a music dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if any of you guys care I updated the Playlist Chapter (#31) with a bunch of more songs!


	129. Cosplay

Dark: Honestly? I think Dark would make a  _fantastic_ Lucifer from the show 'Lucifer'

Wil: Bastard would probably dress up as Mabel from Gravity Falls and fucking Hell he'd look adorable

King: If you don't think Silver would  _beg_ him to dress up as Squirrel Girl from Marvel your wrong (and if you don't think King would cave and do it you're even  _more_ wrong)

Bim: Bim would absolutely dress up as Hannibal Lector and spend the entire time 'in character' and staring at King and gazing down his body like he's fully prepared to devour that boy alive on the spot

Eric:  __Innocent bean would dress up as Percy Jackson and he'd look _adorable_ fight me

Ed:  _Arthur Morgan_

Bing: He'd dress up as Dippy Fresh and be  _super_ in character just to infuriate the living  _shit_ out of the whole manor

Google: Honestly? Connor from Detroit: Become Human, I think that'd be really cute!

The Host: With a little black spray-on hair dye to hide his blonde streak and someone (probably Bim) curling his hair, I think he'd make a pretty decent Sherlock

Dr. Iplier: He'd  _absolutely_ steal one of the Host's coats and dress up as the Tenth Doctor

Silver: If you think this nerdy bastard has never dressed up as an Avenger for  _whatever_ reason you are  _wrong_ , he's done all of them, including Spider-Man, and only excluding Black Widow because heels hurt his feet (he tried)

The Jims:  _Definitely_ the Shining Twins, dresses and all because the Jims have no shame

Reynolds: For some reason I  _adore_ the mental image of Reynolds dressing up as David Bowie and Bim nearly passing out when he sees him


	130. Favorite Book

Dark: Probably 'Murder on the Orient Express' for multiple reasons

Wil:  _Wil_ _ford_ has never read a book in his life (doesn't have the attention span), but  _William_ fucking  _loved_ 'The Great Gatsby' (he poked fun often that Marc was a _lot_ like Gatsby in almost every way) and Agatha Christie's 'A Mysterious Affair at Styles', both fucking  _glorious_

King: I've said before that he loves the 'The Magic Treehouse' series, don't make him choose one (also I can't remember enough of them so -)

Bim: 'The Running Man' by Stephen King simply because he finds the premise of it amusing

Eric: 'Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters' just because it's  _my_ personal favorite PJ book and I feel like Eric would enjoy how stupid most of it is

Ed: 'Misery' by Stephen King

Bing: 'I, Robot' by Isaac Asimov. He originally downloaded it and read it for the pure irony, but ended up really connecting with the stories and loves it to pieces

Google: He doesn't read much, doesn't have the time, but he enjoys the 'The Chemical Garden' series in general

The Host: 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. Because 1.) it's probably the gayest HP book, and 2.) he relates to both Sirius and Remus on a personal level and he loves them

Dr. Iplier: William Boyle's 'The Lonely Witness'

Silver: 'Soon I Will Be Invincible' by Austin Grossman

The Jims: Like Wil, they don't have the attention span for a book, and CJ's dyslexic, so they don't read  ~~at all~~ enough to  _have_ a favorite

Reynolds: He doesn't read much either, but he  _really_ likes 'Bel Canto' by Ann Patchett


	131. Ticklish/Where

Dark:  _His neck_. Wil found this out when he went to kiss the side of his neck and Dark burst into giggles and started screeching about his mustache. Of course now Wil does it every chance he gets.

Wil: His ribs are fucking  _sensitive_ , but literally only Dark has the ability to tickle him

King: King is just a very sensitive boi in general, but like, under his arms is the quickest way to make him squeal

Bim: I honestly don't think he's that ticklish, like King and Wil have  _tried_ , but he just doesn't react

Eric:  _Very_ ticklish boi, just  _everywhere_ , the one time Ed and Reynolds have worked together was to pin Eric to the living room floor and just tickle him to death (don't worry Eric enjoyed it and CJ filmed it secretly)

Ed: He _said_ he wasn't ticklish for  _years_ , but then Bim jabbed him in the ribs once and Ed  _shrieked_ , so that secret's out

Bing: I wrote a story on this one! Turn his nerve settings up high enough and you can all  _sorts_ of fun

Google: He has the same function as Bing!  _Very very ticklish everywhere if you press all the right buttons!_

The Host: His navel area and all around his ribs are like the most sensitive parts of his body for  _many_ things including tickling and you  _bet your ass_ Dr. Iplier abuses this fact

Dr. Iplier: His weakness is under his arms and down his ribs (and the Host get into 'tickle fights' often, the others can tell when a lot of squealing and laughter and one of them screeching ' _NO!_ ' comes from the Host's room)

Silver: I think he's ticklish, but like, not  _very_ , like you can make him squirm and giggle a bit but not full squealing like some of the others

The Jims: They are both  _very_ ticklish, on the rare occasion they sorta fight it's just rolling around on the floor tickling each other and it's  _super_ funny to watch

Reynolds: Just like Ed, he  _acts_ super stoic, but he was letting Eric braid his hair once and Eric accidentally brushed the back of his neck and Reynolds shrunk like a turtle and giggled and Eric  __just _grinned_


	132. Drawing Skill

Dark: He can like doodle really well? But if he actually tried it end up as stick figures

Wil: He  _can_ draw, but he  _doesn't_ , and  _don't ask him to_ because it'll end up really vulgar and gross

King: No. Stick figures and that it.

Bim: His style is almost like a comic book style, really dorky and not quite together, but it looks cool

Eric: He enjoys doodling like nature things, but like, ask him to draw a person and he wouldn't know where to begin.

Ed: ...I'm pretty sure I summed up Ed's drawing skills pretty well in Ch. 88

Bing:  _God-tier_ skills, he's  _really_ fucking good at drawing and he  _loves_ doing it

Google: He can draw super well too, but like, he only uses for blueprints and all four of the Googles usually go to Bing anyway to draw things out (it's Bing's biggest self-esteem boost of the day when the  _Googles_ go to  _him_ for help, which is why they do it)

The Host: He is  _very_ good at drawing himself, he's got a sort of Tim Burton-esque style, but not as drastic

Dr. Iplier: He is every 'bad handwriting' doctor stereotype rolled into one, he can't draw worth a  _shit_

Silver: Not really? Like sure, he can do better than stick figures, but then he'll look at one of Bing's sketches and just be like ' _Well shit'_

The Jims: Okay so they actually  _can_ draw, but like Wil,  _never_ ask them to

Reynolds: No.


	133. Opinion of Me, Specifically, the Writer of this Dumb Series

Dark: Dark hates the whole fanbase, and I am no exception. If I came across him, he'd probably murder me

Wil: I don't think Wil would give two shits about me and probably stab me in a back alley  ~~which I'm fine with~~

King: He'd probably like me well enough, because I'm a lot like him in terms of People = Bad and  _fluffy!!!_ but I'd probably be a bit much for him considering I'm a  _very_ _loud_ individual

Bim: Bim and I would get along  _so well_ since we're both dramatic attention whores, I do community theatre,  _I fucking love the stage_

Eric:  _I would latch onto this bean and never let go so Eric would probably find me weird but he also craves affection and I would give him **plenty**_   _even though I really don't like touching other people nor do I like them touching me Eric is an exception_

Ed: In terms of self-awareness, I think he'd like me a little because I give him  _content_ but like, overall? I don't think he'd really like me much because I'm far too much like Bim and those two  _don't_ like each other so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bing: Okay, so, as much as I love writing, I plan to go to college for engineering, so I think Bing would like me simply because I'd be super curious with whatever he's fiddling with and making and I feel like he'd try to teach me stuff  ~~which makes me sad because that would be so fucking cool but Bing's _not real and that's so sad_~~

Google: He himself? He'd probably find me annoying, and  _really weird_ ~~because my search history is an _experience_ due to writing~~ but anyway I figure he'd tolerate me because I'd validate and praise Bing so much

The Host:  _Again, another one I'd fling myself at and never let go I love my son so much so he'd probably find me really fucking weird at first but then I'd start yammering about writing and he'd light up and we'd just end up talking about that for fucking decades because if I wasn't friends with my favorite I'd probably cry even though it'd be super awkward at first because we're both awkward socially anxious introverts._ Though I've stated the Host is pretty self-aware about how the relationship between the fans and the egos work, so why he might be a  _little_ miffed over some of the stuff I've put him through  ~~I fucking poisoned him Jesus Christ and you guys don't even _know_ what goes down in future stories~~, I still think he'd like me because I love him and my love literally gives him life and also just in general a lot of common interest considering I literally modeled my interpretation of the Host off myself

Dr. Iplier: Okay he  _might_ like me, but probably not because I'd probably end up pestering him about medical stuff and how the human body works in great detail because  _writing and the Internet is not always reliable!!!_ But also I fucking  _adore_ Doctor Who, I'm literally wearing a DW t-shirt right now as I write this, so that'd  _definitely_ would spark some sort of friendship

Silver: Honestly, we'd end up just sheerly appreciating each other, because I don't exactly hide my own self-harm scars, I have no shame in them, I wear t-shirts all the fucking time and if some asshole tries to point them out I'm just like  _'bitch shut your dumb whore mouth'_ but anyway, I'd probably just have a long conversation with him about how it  _does_ get better, I was a borderline mute when I was so depressed I reached the point of self-harm, I was angry all the time, I never wanted to talk to anyone, but now I'm a bubbly theatre dork who lives for the stage and my friends and am genuinely slowly making one of my friends go  _deaf_ with how loud I am because I can never quite figure out how to turn off my theatre projection, anyway, I'd just turn myself into a living example that life  _does_ get better.

The Jims: I would be  _so down_ in participating in any of their weird rampages  _hell yeah let's fuck shit up_ I'd like to think they'd make me an honorary third Jims I think they'd really like me just because I'm so damn weird as well

Reynolds: He'd probably find me a bot overbearing and clingy, especially around Eric, but like, once he finds out I'm as much of a Lego dork as he is we'd get along  _famously_ and compare all our sets and how cool they are (seriously I have literally thousands of dollars worth of Legos, there's a whole room in my house dedicated to them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was _really fun_ , and hey! You guys got to learn a little bit more about me!


	134. Egos as Teachers/Staff

Dark:  _Absolutely_ the rigid principal but he loves every kid in his school and makes himself approachable to  _them_ and  _terrifies_ the parents

Wil: In a beautiful fit of irony, Wil is the bat-shit crazy psychology teacher. I relate to this, because the psych teacher at  _my_ school is bat-shit fucking crazy. Anyway, Wil pretty much assigns only projects and like, rarely homework

King: King is a bio teacher, and his classroom is  _filled_ with all sorts of aquariums and cages, and he's earned the nickname 'King of the Squirrels' from his students because at the start of every class he pushes open the fire exits and whistles and like  _500_ _squirrels_ come  _swarming_ toward the door to get fed by the students. He gives out homework, but he doesn't like tests, so instead the kids get big projects becuase he values creativity too

Bim: The  _really_ flamboyant theatre director, the kids  _love him_ but the adults tend to  _not_ , and it's  _very_ obvious he's dating the awkward bio teacher because he's  _constantly_ in King's room for bullshit reasons that are obviously bullshit. His kids study all sorts of theatre in his, they don't  _just_ act (unless it's the acting class), and there's a big monologue the kids have to memorize and perform at the end of every month

Eric: He's the really sweet guidance councilor that everyone loves and even some of the teachers go to him

Ed: The  _really weird_ history teacher that almost none of the adults like (especially Reynolds), but he doesn't particularly give a shit because most of his kids do well in his class so he's doing  _something_ right. He gives a lot of homework, but it's typically pretty easy and only difficult if you didn't pay attention worth a shit in class

Bing: He's the super chill art teacher who's really fun and like, most art/drawing classes I've been in have been pretty boring, but he's found a way to make it really engaging and fun, and he doesn't give out homework, but the kids can take home whatever piece they want to to spend more time on it.

Google: Google's the intelligent, no-fucks-given Shop teacher. In does  _not_ fuck around, especially not with all of that dangerous equipment. If he finds a kid screwing around in his class, no hesitation he will kick that bitch out. He may be a hard ass, but as long as you follow his rules his class is  _really fucking fun_. I mean, when is messing with giant sawblades  _not_ fun? He only has project assignments, and the only complaint he has about his job is that he has to work close with the theatre director (aka  _Bim_ ) because Google and his students build the sets for the shows

The Host: He's the dorky lit/lang teacher. Everyone loves him, and though new kids are a bit creeped out by his appearance, the second he opens his mouth they're like  _'Nevermind this dude is a sweetheart.'_ It helps that he has a massive golden retriever sit by his desk because service dog, and because he can't read normally, he steadily teaches his kids Braille throughout the year, for his own benefit and theirs, so it's a pretty cool class. Still though, most of his assignments are electronic so he can have a computer read it out to him, which the kids typically do not mind

Dr. Iplier: He is  _absolutely_ the bitchy school nurse, but he's not unapproachable (to the kids. He'd rather set the dumb injured adults on fire). The Host is  _constantly_ in his office whenever he has a spare moment, and he tries to play it off on his hemophilia and blindness, but the way he blushes  _furiously_ whenever Dr. Iplier is mentioned gives him away. Also a kid once caught them kissing when he went to see Dr. Iplier, and that spread across the school like  _wildfire_

Silver: He's the sweet Phys Ed teacher. He is  _well-aware_ gym teachers aren't exactly 'favored', but he tries his best. He tries to make it fun and enjoyable, and he succeeds with most kids

The Jims: They're the two who run the tech side of the theatre program, and the optional news program that kids can sign up for. They're classes are honestly  _pretty fun_ considering just how  _weird_ the Jims are, which is probably why they're so enjoyable

Reynolds: He's the music teacher. Like most arts teachers, he's super chill, and as long as his kids pay attention and do what he asks, he couldn't give a fuck. He's probably the most chill teacher in the school, second only to Bing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _More AU fuel because this is perfection_


	135. Tattoos

Dark:  _Dark_ doesn't have any tattoos, but since subtle tattoos were popular with women back in '20s I like to think that Celine had that Celtic symbol of the Trinity Knot behind her ear

Wil: Okay, because I associate the song 'Candyman' with Wil I have  _always_ imagined him with Dark's name written in a really pretty font on his lower back like a tramp stamp because if that's not the most Wil fucking thing I don't know what is and it  _mortified_ Dark when he first got it (much to Wil's amusement) and it still fucking does

King: I don't think he has one, but if he ever were to it probably be a squirrel on like his shoulder blade or something

Bim: I love the idea of him having this - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b6/bb/92/b6bb927be80cb0d38667508f7b8f4144.jpg - on the outer side of one thigh and for some Godforsaken reason I am in love with the idea that he has 'Bitch' in purple borderline calligraphy on the other thigh with glitter all around it

Eric: He doesn't have any

Ed: I don't believe he has one either

Bing: Nope, and I don't really think he or Google  _can_ get one because they don't have skin they have  _silicone_ but like, if he could the nerd would probably get his skateboard on his shoulder

Google: Nope, with no desire to have one

The Host: Okay, he can't actually  _get_ a tattoo because of his hemophilia, according to Dr. Iplier it'd be too risky, but even still he would  _like_ to get a couple: Dr. Iplier's name written on his hip since he loves them so much, and an open journal with a quill writing in it maybe behind his ear

Dr. Iplier: Bastard  _absolutely_ has the T.A.R.D.I.S. somewhere on his body (the small of his back) and the Host has  _no idea_ what it is because Dr. Iplier won't let him use his Sight to see it and can only use his hands, currently he believes it's a closed notebook which he finds  _really_ sweet and Dr. Iplier's too embarrassed to tell him  _it's the fucking T.A.R.D.I.S._

Silver: He has Ibis' mask tattooed on the let side of his chest, above his heart

The Jims: They have their respective equipment tattooed on their hip, and CJ has flower, like a poppy around his belly button

Reynolds: Honestly, I don't believe he has one


	136. Worst Injury

Dark: He is a  _walking_ injury, but the worst was probably the gunshot

Wil: William was shot in battle once,  _that_ was  _traumatizing_

King: The events of 'The Pen is Mightier than the Sword' were pretty bad

Bim: I have a story that I'm  _going_ to write about him that's  _pretty fucking bad_ , but currently the Goddamn  _sword_ that speared through his entire body was pretty horrific

Eric: 'Nightmarish Reality'. Enough said.

Ed: He was once shot too, and he brushes it off now but like, in the moment he was  _terrified_

Bing: I feel like he was a moron one time and fucked up a trick on his skateboard and accidentally ripped off a leg and it took Google a week to put him back together

Google: You know, I genuinely don't believe Google's been seriously injured before

The Host: The requester of this prompt  _specifically_ said I can't cop out and use his eyes, so probably the events of 'To My Dear Host...', he is  _far_ too careful about injury to have much to choose from as his worst

Dr. Iplier: Future story!!! November!!!  _Fun!!!_

Silver: Getting shot by Jackie's lasers and beat to a pulp in 'A Broken Songbird Still Can Sing' was pretty bad, but  _God_ 'Desperation' was awful

RJ: The source of those scars on his back

CJ: It may only be a faint scar now, but getting stabbed through the hand is traumatizing

Reynolds:  _Future story!!!_ Also November!!!


	137. Unintentionally Annoying Things They Do

Dark: His ringing gets  _reeeeaaaally_ annoying, especially if one's already pissed off. It's not  _his_ fault, he can't really control it. He can mute it, sure, but not  _fully_ get rid of it.

Wil: He does that 'la da dee, la da doe' singing thing Mark does whenever he's doing a task, he's not even aware he's doing it, but  _God_ the amount of times Google's nearly slaughtered him because of it

King: Sometimes, he'll absentmindedly chitter like a squirrel, whether one's actually in the room or not, and it's both  _really_ weird and  _really_ annoying

Bim: Bim in  _general_ is annoying, but  _especially_ when he's anxious and some sort of deadline is approaching. He can't fucking  _sit still_ and tends to bounce when he's sitting on the couch and he  _never_ notices until whoever's on the couch with him smacks him, and even then he only stops for ten seconds

Eric: Eric is  _never_ intentionally annoying or any of that, but his stammering and tendency to flinch and breakdown at even the  _slightest_ shift in mood in any ego  _really_ gets on some of their nerves ( _ahem_ Google, though he has the decency to never display his annoyance and Eric has no idea)

Ed: It is in  _no way_ his fault but his accent has pissed  _all_ of them off at some point in time ('cept Eric), just simply  _speaking_ sometimes pisses them off and he gets super pouty about it and reasonably so

Bing: Bing has  _zero_ volume control despite  _literally having a volume-control button_ , anyway, when he bursts into room speaking unintentionally louder than he should be he both makes whoever's in the room  _jump_ a  _mile_ and pisses them off  _immensely_

Google: Google  _rarely_ does something annoying unintentionally (because he's such a bitchy individual), but some of his OCD habits are  _really_ unintentionally annoying,  _especially_ the  _extreme perfectionism_ , whether it's something  _he's_ working on or what he happens to see someone  _else_ working on, he will get  _beyond_ nit-picky, and in the kitchen he will throw out a whole dish for even the  _slightest_ mistake, and both Dark and Bim get  _so pissed_ over the wasted food (and so do the others because they frankly couldn't give a shit if Google messed up or not, they just want food)

The Host: His narrations get  _really_ annoying, constantly talking under people to know what the fuck is happening is bound to piss people off, especially people who aren't used to it like the egos (another excuse to  _never_ leave the fucking manor), though it still pisses the egos off sometimes, particularly Ed, Bim, and Google, but he  _can't help it_ , his narrations have a  _complete_ mind of their own, sometimes he can control them, other times he  _can **not**_ so it's just like, cut him some slack guys

Dr. Iplier: I think I've mentioned it before, but the guy has a  _completely_ absentminded habit of clicking pens, and it drives the egos  _nuts_

Silver: I've stated this before, but Silver really likes to pet things because he's a very tactile individual, and when nothing soft to his liking is near he tends to go for the others' hair. Now most don't mind, but the neediness Silver occasionally displays where he won't let them get up and just keeps his hand in their hair and just spaces out annoys them (he'll snap back into his body and immediately let go once they tell him off, but he feels bad about it for a week)

RJ: I  _know_ I've mentioned this before, but RJ buzzes when he's bored, literally buzzes like a bee and is  _completely_ unaware he's doing it, it even drives CJ bat-shit crazy

CJ: While CJ is the 'tamer' Jim, he's still  _fucking_ annoying. He has this thing where, if he falls asleep somewhere  _not_ his bed, he'll just  _latch on_ to  _whatever_ in his sleep and  _will not let go,_ no matter  _what_ you do. And occasionally, that something is an ankle. And fucking  _Christ_ , not even Google can pry his fingers off once he's got ahold of you, it is  _annoying_ and  _inconvenient_

Reynolds: Okay, so the guy practically has his earbuds  _constantly_ around his neck, and whenever the egos try to talk to him he's usually listening to music and can't fucking hear them and they get  _so_ pissed,  _especially_ Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling Reynolds is a lot of you (me too)


	138. If They Had to Get Up Before Dawn

Dark: Depends on the day and how bad his pain is. Some days he literally  _can't_ get out of bed, but if he was having a relatively okay pain day he'd probably just bitch a lot and down more coffee than usual

Wil: Wouldn't even  _have_ a reaction, he'd go about like he was waking up at the time he usually does

King: He'd be a little sleepy, but he probably wouldn't mind too bad

Bim: Wail and be dramatic over having  _slight_ bags under his eyes, and probably down more caffeine and sugar than usual to keep up his energy

Eric: Sleep-walking zombie  _all day_ , no matter if he takes a nap or not

Ed: More short and pissy than usual, lots of grumbling under his breath and subtle dozing in his armchair

Bing: Probably find a lot of excuses to plug himself in during the day, but other than a minor power inconvenience it wouldn't effect him

Google: Depends on if he's being abruptly awoken or if it was planned. Abruptly, he'd be  _livid_ because he plugs himself in every night at the  _precise_ moment so when he wakes up at 7:00am he'll have  _just_ finished charging so he doesn't run the risk of overloading himself (unlike Bing, who couldn't give a shit), being abruptly awakened would  _disrupt that_ and he'd be pretty pissed about having to go through a day not starting out fully charged. However, if it was planned, he'd be able to account for that and it wouldn't effect him remotely

The Host:  ** _No._** Refusal. He'd rather be late than get out of bed  _early_ , he doesn't want to get out of bed on a  _normal_ day, Dr. Iplier has to literally  _drag_ him out

Dr. Iplier: You think Dr. Iplier's bitchy and sassy and impossible  _now?_ Add sleep-deprivation to that already unholy combination and  _good fucking **luck**_

Silver: He'd just be super tired all day, not grumpy or anything, just utterly  _miserable_ and it will  _show_

RJ: It really wouldn't effect him much, the Jims have so much energy that a could hours less sleep will hardly mess with him

CJ: He'll be a little slower than usual, and probably yawn a lot, but again, wouldn't be that big of a deal

Reynolds: He'd just turn into a  _brick fucking wall_ , his reaction time would be shot to Hell so bad it'd look like he's not even alive until he twitches  _far_ too late, he'd probably go collapse on his bed/the couch/the floor/ _wherever_ and just fucking  _sleep_ the first chance he gets


	139. Sickest They've Ever Been

Dark: Dark  _himself_ can't get sick because he's very very  _dead_ , but when Damien and Celine were kids Damien caught Walking Pneumonia and  _God_ Celine, Mark, and Wil were all  _terrified_ for him

Wil: He had a  _really_ bad case of the chicken pox as a kid, and since he was a kid in the  _1890s_ yeah it was bad

King: He once caught Pneumonic Tularemia (severe respiratory thing) from one of his squirrels who he was trying to treat of the same disease, it's probably the most life-threatening form of Tularemia and Dr. Iplier fucking  _rushed_ him to the hospital

Bim: Okay, he doesn't exactly do  _research_ on people before eating them alive??? He essentially picks them out dick first and goes from there, it a very  _physical_ attraction he bases it on, and once he got the West Nile virus from someone (which is transmitted by blood), and he was one of the  _very rare_ cases of a serious infection, meaning he had encephalitis (his brain swelled) and meningitis (inflammation of the spinal cord) as symptoms. Dr. Iplier was  _panicked_ and  _freaking the fuck out_

Eric: He caught pneumonia as a child and he almost died because neither parent noticed because they were so busy with the 14 other boys running around the house

Ed: He once had tuberculosis, and because he's such a stubborn 'I can take care of myself' individual  _he didn't say a **GODDAMN WORD** about it _and once he was relatively better Dr. Iplier nearly killed him himself for being such an utter  ** _dumbass_** (in Ed's mind it's just another reason to relate to Arthur Morgan)

Bing & Google: Alright, I've said they can't get conventionally sick, but they  _can_ get viruses, like computer viruses, and it makes them  _suuuuuuper_ feverish and ramble-y and delusional. Dark and Anti were in the midst of a particularly _bad_ pissing contest once, and to be a spiteful little shit, Anti infected all five androids with some weird virus, they were constantly on the verge of overheating, the extensions were practically comatose, Bing's eyes kept flashing rainbow and he kept laughing really creepily, and Google was constantly muttering binary under his breath and  _glitching_   ** _badly_**. The egos  _scrambled_ to find a good enough computer technician human to fix them, but they were  _unbelievably_ paranoid to trust them with  _anyone_ since they were a.) so advanced and b.)  _sick as fuck and family_. Luckily, the person they hired was really nice and  _really_ good at what they did, and all five of them ended up fine

The Host: Honestly? Being poisoned makes you  _hella sick_ , even after Dr. Iplier got it all out of him he couldn't speak for a whole day, he was  _super_ feverish, and then of course the rebound where he lost his voice again, it was just a Not Great time

Dr. Iplier: He caught bronchitis once from a patient despite taking  _every_ precaution and it knocked him out for a  _week_ and he swears up and down if it weren't for the Host and his magic he would've suffocated in his sleep

Silver: There was once a breakout at a prison in the city, and Jackie and Silver spent a  _week_ rounding up all the bad guys, and Silver didn't sleep at all or even go home during that week. When he finally collapsed into his own bed, he woke up the next morning feverish and vomiting and sobbing and  _oof_ give this poor bean a break

RJ: He caught pneumonia once himself, but back in the '40s, so like, it was  _reeeeaaaally_ bad, Dark and CJ were losing their shit

CJ: I've mentioned it before in the 'Scariest Moments' chapter, but CJ was once  _really really sick_ back in like the '70s, they weren't quite sure what he had but he was coughing up blood and feverish and was so weak he couldn't leave his bad and RJ was nearly just as bad with  _sheer terror_ for his brother's life, Wil and Dark took shifts taking care of the two

Reynolds: Unsurprisingly, he caught hypothermia on the streets, all three of them did really, but they didn't have access to a warm place or medical treatment. If Eric hadn't shoved his sweater onto him and stuck to his like glue for body heat, Reynolds might've died


	140. How They'd React to Being Shrunken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Like Bim shrunk himself in 'Little Mistake, Big Issue' fyi)

Dark: It'd probably fuckin' hurt  _a lot_. All those broken bones and various internal wounds suddenly being compressed and shrunken down and just general being tampered with? He'd break down and probably wouldn't be able to move until he returned to normal.

Wil: He'd think it'd be  _rad as shit_ , he'd fuckin' love it and probably ride around in Dark's breast pocket all day

King:  _Smothered in squirrel_ , he'd probably freak at first but quickly adapt to it

Bim: There's a whole story about him doing this to himself, but if it happened  _again_ he'd get some Flashbacks™ and probably panic and freak out and wouldn't trust anyone but King anywhere  _near_ him until he returned to normal

Eric:  _Panic_ , at first. But when Reynolds promptly  _fawns_ over him and lets Eric wander all inside his Lego sets he'd calm down pretty quickly

Ed: I don't think he'd enjoy it very much, considering Bim would probably get  _revenge_

Bing: Being shrunken would probably fuck up  _all_ sorts of things in him, I doubt he'd even  _work_ until he was returned to normal. But, if he  _did_ work, he'd probably think it'd be the coolest thing to ever happen

Google: Same with Bing up there, but if he happens to function properly after being fucked with like that he'd be right with Ed in the Revenge Jar

The Host:  _Freaking the fuck out panic and blood everywhere and Dr. Iplier would panic too because he can't treat a Host that small it'd just be a bad time alright a lotta no good_

Dr. Iplier: Probably wouldn't give a shit and use it as an excuse to take a break (considering he  _couldn't_ do work like that) and the Host would use it as an excuse to fawn over him and make Dr. Iplier blush  _so hard_ as revenge for all the times he's done the same to the Host

Silver: He'd be an  _absolutely insufferable little shit_ for a change and buzz around all their heads like the most annoying fly on the planet

The Jims:  _They would promptly be stuck in a jar or a box or something so they don't go running off and hiding and hurt themselves like the dumbasses they are_

Reynolds: He'd be pretty chill to wander around his Lego sets and see all the insides from a different perspective, he'd think it'd be neat as hecc


	141. Best Talent

Dark: Probably the piano

Wil: His unique ability to outshine  _everyone_ , for some  _Goddamn_ reason he absorbs  _all_ attention in a room, Bim has pouted about it on more than one occasion 

King: His best talent is calming animals, not just squirrels. It's why he's so useful at animal rehabilitation centers. He's got a way with small things

Bim: His ability to charm literally  _every human he meets_

Eric: I've said before that he's stupid flexible, so like, his ability to just straight  _contort_ himself to get things that have fallen in hard-to-reach places is a  _gift_ , especially for Dark

Ed: As horrible as it is, he is a  _damn good_ business man, despite literally every aspect of his personality and demeanor 

Bing: Drawing.  _God_ he's good at it

Google:  _Probably cooking_ , he and Bim are the favored chefs and without them the egos would probably starve

The Host:  _Writing_. Also the ability to scare the shit out of anyone without (metaphorically) batting an eye

Dr. Iplier: His unique ability to simultaneously be an overprotective worried mom and not giving a shit about anything

Silver: Silver literally has a nose for crime. Like, he has the uncanny ability to know  _exactly_ where some shit is going down, and he and Jackie can usually get there before anything too bad can happen because of this weird psychic crime detector. It's fuckin' powerful and  _useful af_

RJ:  _Piss a person off by doing nothing but being in the room with them_

CJ:  _Definitely_ his weird gardening superpowers, without him the manor would like something straight out of a horror movie

Reynolds: He has this weird soothing ability to calm down the other egos (except Ed), but it's particularly powerful with Eric. He could just be in a room, not saying a Goddamn word, but he's just got a  _soothing presence_


	142. Favorite Cake/Pie Flavor

Dark: Cake - Marble ~ Pie - Coconut Cream

WIl: Cake - Cotton Candy ~ Pie - Strawberry

King: Cake - Vanilla ~ Pie - Pumpkin

Bim: Cake - Spice ~ Pie - Cherry

Eric: Cake - Strawberry ~ Pie - Chocolate Cream

Ed: Cake - Chocolate ~ Pie - Pumpkin

Bing: Cake - German Chocolate ~ Pie - Banana Creme

Google: Cake - Red Velvet ~ Pie - Apple

The Host: Cake -  _The fudgiest chocolate cake possible without it falling apart_ ~ Pie - Pecan

Dr. Iplier: Cake - Carrot ~ Pie - Pecan

Silver: Cake - Lemon ~ Pie - Lemon Meringue  _(boi likes lemon alright let him live)_

RJ: Cake - Part Rainbow Chip ~ Pie - Blueberry

CJ: Cake - Cherry Chip ~ Pie - Peach

Reynolds: Cake - Lemon Poppy Seed ( _Hell yeah_ ) ~ Pie - Key Lime


	143. Wings

 

So for Dark, Imma split this in three categories: Damien, Celine, and Dark. For Damien, his wings are sleek, and pitch-black, like a raven, with that lovely glossy blue sheen that black hair gets when it’s wet that is just so pretty. He keeps them well-groomed, of course, and before the group split up Wil always helped him with molting. His wings are a bit on the small side, but not by much, and he always keeps them neatly folded against his back.

Celine’s wings are red, also on the small side, and also very well kept. They’re the deep red color of the sunset, very beautiful, very unique. Both she and Damien take immense pride in their wings, making sure they’re always at their best.

Dark, now. Dark is a different story. Dark’s body is broken beyond repair, and, judging by the way the DA fell in ‘WKM’, if they had wings they would’ve taken the brunt of the impact. Dark’s wings are mangled, broken, and bloody, staining the once-neutral grey feathers a dark, dark red in morbid patterns. They drag horribly along behind him when he walks, like a grotesque cape, the dead limbs too mangled to move besides the odd twitch. Dark still holds his head high, shutting down the pitying looks he gets with a steely glare. He still tries to keep his wings groomed, though. Wilford’s the only one he’ll allow anywhere near his wings, but only to help. When his emotions run high and his control shatters, his right wing flickers to a gorgeous red and his left a sleek black.

* * *

Wil I’m also splitting up between the Colonel and Warfstache. The Colonel’s wings are brown, but not like an ugly muddy color. More like a rich brown, like the color of dark oak wood (please don’t think Minecraft, type ‘dark oak wood’ into Google and the color I’m describing is the first image). Each feather is outlined with a lighter shade of amber or caramel, making his wings shine and give them a sort of glow, especially in the sunlight. The Colonel’s wings, before he fought and went to war, were always purposefully disheveled and rumpled, but after the war he made sure they were as sleek and shiny as Damien’s. His wings have the odd scar or two from battle, and occasionally his left wing will lock up and cramp as residual effects from a particularly nasty wound that took a long time to heal. The Colonel takes pride in these battle scars, holding his wings high and half out on display at all times.

Wilford’s wings are broken, too, but not in the same way as Dark’s. Wilford’s wings are pink with patches of brown. His wings have bald spots, patches of missing feathers from years of madness clawing at his mind and causing him to rip out his own feathers to the point where some refuse to grow back. His left wing pains him more than it ever did the Colonel, the brief spasms having Wilford shrieking with agony until it passes. The scars are a constant reminder of the blank spots in his memory, a constant reminder of just how broken he really is. He doesn’t even try to groom them; the only time his wings ever get the attention they crave is when Wilford is passed out and Dark cares for him in his sleep or he’s injured and Dr. Iplier does it. Most of the time, though, he forgets his wings are even there as he bounces around with his sickeningly psychotic, child-like energy. Dark helps him when it hurts, and Wil returns the favor.

* * *

Okay, so we’ll start with the androids as a whole. As machines, all of their wings are mechanical, but, like the rest of their fascinating and frankly mega-complicated bodies, they work and run so smoothly and are made of such a light material that they’re as realistic and fluid as it gets. All of them are primarily silver, and it’s the last bottom foot or so of their wings that’s personalized/colored. All of them are measured to the exact average size of wings across the globe, leaving them with slightly disproportionately huge wings. So not only are they shiny, metal, and make the coolest *shink* noise as the metal feathers move, but they’re also massive. A rather cool feature the android wings have is that the Googles and Bing have total control over each individual feather, so, if they wanted to, they could make their wings bristle like giant, shiny porcupines if they oh-so-desired. The glowing logos on all of their shirts make their wings constantly have gleam to them.

Okay, so now we’ll get into the personalization. We’ll start with Google. The end of his wings are colored the same shade of blue as his shirt. As the most robotic-like of the androids, the ‘perfect machine’, his wings are rarely used, seen mostly just folded up neatly and compactly against his back. Of course he’ll use them when necessary or most convenient to getting his work done, but usually they’re ignored.

Green’s wings are green at the end, like his own shirt. He’s the one who most utilizes his wings, though not for flying. He uses them as extra hands, or, occasionally, a temporary shelf, using the unique control over his feathers to mold them to his use. Red is constantly annoyed with him due to Green’s spread wings being a regular blockage of the pathways in the Googles’ office.

Red’s wings are, you guessed it, red at the ends, matching his shirt. He, too, uses his wings, but for brushing/shoving people aside. He has a nearly nonexistent tolerance for mistakes, second only to Google’s, and is always using his wings to smack others in the back of the head, usually causing bleeding when performing said act on the flesh-and-blood egos.

 Oliver’s wings are oh my God they’re yellow. Despite have a human name, Oliver utilizes his wings more similarly to Google than any of the others. In fact, the only use his wings get are when they display his emotions, or as close to emotions as the android can get. For example, they ripple and click, creating the *shink* sound when he’s agitated, and the feathers flutter whenever he feels impatient. They’re basically mood indicators to him.

Now Bing is a completely different story. His wings are a lovely golden-orange at the ends, the same color as his logo. His wings are always semi-spread in an attempt for him to seem bigger than he really is (and as a way to show off to the Googles). Any excuse he has to flaunt or use his wings Bing will take without a second’s hesitation. The other egos usually end up very annoyed because Bing probably broke something in his eagerness

* * *

Okay, as for the Jims, I don’t think they’re identical. Well, at least not in color. I think CJ’s wings are a pale, baby blue, like the color of their shirts, and RJ’s would be like a light, dusty brown. In terms of shape and size, they’d be perfectly just the right size for comfortable flight, and they’d be rather rounded in terms of shape, kinda like an owl’s. They tend to flap when they get excited, and they’re probably the only egos to fly often and regularly, if only to get those A+ perfect camera angles

* * *

Ayyyy Bim. His wings are purple, like a pretty royal purple. As a showman, his wings are kept in peak condition, physically and appearance wise, sleek and shiny with not so much as a feather out of place. He likes to add silver glitter to them during shows, and occasionally he forgets to wash it out and basically becomes a living disco-ball whenever he walks into a dark room. During shows they’re always splayed out and showing off, just small enough that they don’t actually interfere with lines of sight, not that he’d care if they did. He tends to grip onto and fidget with the end of one of them whenever he’s nervous.

* * *

Uh Ed Edgar. Brown. Like, a muddy, almost ugly brown. And he doesn’t like to take care of them. Well, more like he doesn’t know how and therefore can’t be bothered, so he’s wings always end up looking greasy and gross, feathers occasionally falling out. They flutter a  _lot_ , pretty much whenever he finishes a sentence. About once a month or so Mr. Perfectionist Bim will get fed up with him and say ‘That’s it I’m grooming your wings come on.’ and basically drags his ass to the bathroom for a proper deep clean. Ed always grumbles through it and will never ever admit how nice his wings feel afterwards.

* * *

The Host’s wings are the color of rust and old blood mottled together with a little bit of white and grey, and goddamn massive, shaped long and narrow, like a water bird. Once upon a time they were magnificent and intimidating and powerful, but now they just trail along behind him, horribly atrophied and just the thin memory of the glory they used to have. After all, what use does a blind man have for flight? Only when he’s truly terrified or furious or that dangerous combination of both does he raise his wings, with a wingspan even greater than Dark’s, each wing easily double the length of his whole body. That being said, his wings are easily the most sensitive parts of the Host’s body, and Dr. Iplier has used that weakness against him many a time in getting the blind ego to calm down and relax. And, you know, for other things.

* * *

Good ol’ Dr. Iplier. His wings are a pale blue, like the color of the sky on a clear summer’s day, and each feather is outlined in pure white. He’s usually able to keep them under control, as large wings in such a cramped space like his facility/office doesn’t make for a good combo, but whenever he’s flustered they’ll just burst out full-length and just start flapping nervously and absolutely  _wreak_ anything that was in the way. He wears one of the Host’s feathers in a small pendent around his neck, tucked into his shirt so no one can see. He thinks the Host doesn’t know, but come on the guy is practically a god. He totally knows. And it makes him grin like an idiot whenever he ‘accidentally’ brushes a hand over where it’s hidden, partially because it’s goddamn adorable and partially because the move makes the doctor flustered and well yeah. Dr. Iplier, when he’s not shut in his office or stuck in an Ego Meeting, absolutely  _loves_ to go flying. If he had/wanted to, he could fly for days before he got tired. And the Host will watch him from the ground, painting a beautiful picture in his mind of the scene with his narrations.

* * *

The Silver Shepherd is up next. His wings are white, but the feathers outlining his wings are black, with the occasionally black feather in the middle, too. A bit like a dalmatian patterning. Like Bim, he tends to fidget with his wings a lot, grabbing the corners of them and just randomly pulling at the feathers (NOT pulling them out, that would hurt like a bitch). His wings flap a lot, just in general, whenever he feels any particular emotion strongly. His wings themselves in terms of shape resemble that of a falcon’s, made for sustaining speed and agility, and as such very powerful, useful for fighting crime.

* * *

And King. His wings are a russet reddish-brown kind of color, mottled in with the occasional just straight up brown feather, and also some lighter spots that look suspiciously like peanut butter. He’s not particularly adept at flying, preferring to climb with his squirrels than soar in the sky, but he still does when necessary to keep them from atrophying. The most common use for his wings is as massive blankets for his subjects whenever they decide to take a nap together outside in King’s little clearing in the forest where he’s claimed as his own special place. He’s missing the odd feather here and there due to squirrel curiosity, but eh he doesn’t get mad. He loves his subjects and they love him back so.

* * *

Eric’s wings are a beautiful pastel rainbow, mottled pastel green, blue and purple. They’re actually quite big, and he once upon a time he lived to fly, but after the crippling abuse he’s gone through with his father, his wings have been horrifically scarred and damaged and atrophied from years forced to remain grounded. When he first arrived at the ego manor, his wings had bald spots both from the cold of being out of the streets and Derek pulling out his feathers. But, with the egos (specifically Dr. Iplier, Bim, and Ed’s help), he’s working on getting them back up there, his feathers regrowing and covering his scars, and he’s learning to love to fly again, especially with Bim encouraging and guiding him in the air. They twitch a  _lot_ , they’re very fidgety, and he has a habit of grabbing one of them and pulling at his feathers, borderline ripping them out, whenever he gets super jumpy and nervous, as a sick way of punishing himself with his father no longer around. When he flinches, they wrap around his body like a cocoon as a shield, and slowly the egos are working on fixing those instinctive reactions instilled in him from years of abuse. He sleeps like that, too, wrapped in a cocoon of his wings.

* * *

Reynolds’ are a dusty gold in color, darkening into a deep brown on the bottom edge. They’re on the small side, a bit rounded in shape, with a few small scars and bent or missing feathers from construction accidents. He only really ever flies on the job, but will absolutely go flying with Eric the second he asks, dropping whatever he’s doing. Out of all the egos, he’s the least expressive with his wings - beyond the odd shudder every now and again, they’re pretty stationary and kept folded against back. He and Ed have gotten into many fights that simply consist of them just flaring their wings at each other with crossed arms, hard stares, and barely a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wing AU has arrived!


	144. Favorite Singer/Composer/Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I did one of these, and since I am determined to do anything BUT what I am supposed to be writing, let's go.

Dark: Casa Loma Orchestra

Wil: I see him really liking The Circus Contraption Band

King: The Celtic Orchestra

Bim: Honestly, Lady Gaga or Adele

Eric: Owl City

Ed: Fall Out Boy (closet fan, Dr. Iplier would never let him live it down if it got out)

Bing: I see this nerd enjoying Eminem

Google:  _This nerd pretty much only listens to Broadway and Christmas music when the season hits so I don't know what to put for him_

The Host: Lindsey Stirling

Dr. Iplier: Panic! At the Disco

Silver: Imagine Dragons

RJ: Red

CJ: Also enjoys Owl City

Reynolds: Skillet


	145. How Long They'd Last in a Try Not to Laugh

Dark: Stoic bastard. Until the doggos arrive. Then he's a goner.

Wil: Giggly bitch the entire time, wouldn't last .2 seconds

King: All the funny animal compilations  _wreck him_ , he loves those, he will laugh for  _forever._ Oh he'll try, but it'll be in vain

Bim: He will watch meme edits of his own show and just be in  _peels_ of laughter, but he'll laugh at a lot of things so

Eric: Will giggle at  _everything_ , especially the animal ones _,_ but in ones where people undoubtedly got hurt he'll feel  _mega bad_ for laughing

Ed: Trombone/Oven Duo. He's  _gone._

Bing: This boi has seen  _everything_ , it'd have to be some  _fresh shit_ in order to break him

Google: Wouldn't overly get it unless they were like glitches in video games and shit, then he'd be  _out_

The Host: Traditional Try Not to Laugh videos wouldn't affect him much, because,  _y'know_ , but like, once the stupid sounds like 'B W A H' come out he is a  _goner_.

Dr. Iplier: He wouldn't be affected much by the things  ~~because he's probably already seen it~~ but when something real  _plot twisty_ happens that comes outta left field and he doesn't expect it,  _game over_

Silver: Silver does not have an excellent poker face my friends. There's a reason he wears a mask. He'll break at the second video.

RJ: He'd actually be pretty stoic  _unless it was **super** fucking weird because he has a very niche sense of humor_

CJ: Giggly bastard, lasts .5 second, so a little better than Wil

Reynolds:  _All_ of the stupid, utterly preventable Teens Being Stupid videos  _break him_


	146. Septic Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked about Septic Wings for the Wing AU So here!

Anti! His wings are dark green, matching his hair, and, if you look close enough, you can see that that they aren’t quite corporeal; they’re ever-so-slightly transparent, and you can see the streams of flying code that make them up. Since he’s a demon and can teleport and it’s a popular headcannon that he can travel through wires or anything that has an electrical current, he never flies and his wings are actually pretty atrophied, but he’d never let anyone figure that out. He’s like an owl when he feels threatened, his wings spreading wide and his feathers puffing out to make himself appear bigger, though it usually just ends up making him look like a massive fluffy dork (Jackie teases him endlessly by calling him exactly that, to which Anti just responds by hissing and vanishing).

* * *

 

Ayy Jackie! Jackie’s wings are mottled red and blue, leaning more heavily on blue the closer you get to where his wings meet his back, and abnormally huge. His wings are stupidly strong due to both super powers and his constant flying across the city fighting crime. His wings drag along behind him like a cape, and when he’s lounging around, like on the couch, he’ll completely spread out, draping his wings over whatever’s near, much to the annoyance of his six brothers. He tends to use his wings to smack people upside the head; whether it’s playful or not depends entirely on who you are and what you did to earn it. He also likes to use his massive wings to envelop the younger egos in group hugs, namely Chase, JJ, and Robbie, pulling them closer when his arms can’t reach.

* * *

 

Marvin! Marvin has deep blue wings, and, like Bim, he has a habit of dousing them in silver glitter for stage presence. His wings are very expressive; you could read every emotion he is currently feeling just by watching his wings for a bit. When he steps on stage, his wings are always spread wide, just as much a part of the show as his magic. He even bows with them. After every show, he gives a feather to every child in the audience, as a souvenir, and his magic is pretty much the only thing that keeps his wings from going bald, regrowing his feathers rapidly. During shows is pretty much the only time he ever flies, as part of his act, so his wings aren’t exactly the strongest, but they’re definitely the prettiest of the Septics.

* * *

 

Schneep! Schneep is mah boy! His wings are white, which the occasional kinda mint-blue feather thrown in, the same color as his scrubs. His wings are more on the smaller side, but he doesn’t entirely mind, especially not since he works in such a crowded, busy place such as a hospital. His wings are always held stiff and rigid, and the only reason he flies is to keep them from atrophying. He’s not a particularly big fan of flying, though he’s not one to back down from a challenge, and Jackie likes to use this to his advantage and challenge the doctor to a race, something he usually ends up throwing, and Schneep totally knows but does nothing but roll his eyes and laugh.

* * *

 

Chase is my son of the Septic egos. Anyway, Chase’s wings are a deep, deep purple, almost black, with actual black mottled in there. Before he was married, Chase’s wings used to be the most expressive things on the planet, but now, after the abuse and fighting and Hell he went through with Stacy, his wings usually remain folded stiff against his back, trembling and aching to unfold but his own mental barriers preventing him from doing so. They are incredibly atrophied from years of forced neglect due to his time with Stacy, but gradually, with Schneep and Jackie’s help, he’s working on getting them back up to strength. The only time his wings will spring out to their full length is when Chase is surprised into genuine, happy laughter, and it gives the other egos, including Anti, the best feeling in the world when it happens.

* * *

 

JJ! His wings are, to no ones surprise, back and white, patterned almost like a Dalmatian, with a few grey feathers thrown into the mix. His wings are easily the most expressive of the Septics - as a mute, he’s gotta convey his emotionss o m e h o w .Like most of the other egos, his wings flap when he’s excited, and just twitch a lot in general. He loves flying circles around the older egos, as he is quicker and lighter than all of them, and his favorite pastime is flying up to the roof, sitting on the edge and drinking tea as he watches the world go by.

* * *

 

Now Robbie. Robbie’s wings are...gross, to say the least. His wings are mottled multiple shades of purple, ranging from deep royal to a light lilac. The thing is, he IS a zombie. As such, his wings are decayed, feathers falling out in clumps but still managing to grow back some how. The skin is peeling and falling off in some places, and in others you could see the bone, only magic and slabs of decaying flesh holding them together. His wings usually end up splayed out in either side of him, as he isn’t too interested in them. He never flies. It’s probably not even possiblef o rhim to fly. But Robbie doesn’t entirely mind. He likes the ground.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As a fair warning, this will have not even the remote semblance of an upload schedule, just whenever I think of something to add


End file.
